L'envoyée des Valar
by gallica
Summary: Elanor n'était qu'une simple fille d'aubergiste lorsqu'elle se retrouve propulsée dans le monde des elfes par inadvertance. Elle va alors en découvrir plus sur son héritage, et lier de nouvelles amitiés avec la communauté de l'anneau.
1. Les monstres de Morgoth

Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous présenter ma nouvelle fanfiction, qui sera cette fois sur le thème de LOTR. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais arrêté d'écrire, laissant de côté plusieurs histoires non-abouties. Mais après avoir vu le Hobbit au cinéma (^^) et m'être replongé dans les livres de Tolkien, j'ai découvert un univers d'une richesse incroyable, et cette fiction m'est venue naturellement un soir de vacances. Je l'ai écrite dans un temps record de 2 semaines, donc pas de crainte à avoir pour la suite, elle sera postée !

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, et que vous aimerez mon personnage OC. Toutes les références aux légendes de la Terre du Milieu, lieux et les noms des personnages elfiques/Maiar/Valars sont réels, mise à part pour quelque uns de ma création comme la famille d'Elanor ou le village de Lasdren. Sinon tout le reste est tiré des livres de Tolkien.

Je vous ferais un petit lexique à chaque fois pour vous y retrouver.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires !

**Bonne lecture !**

**gallica.**

* * *

**Morgoth** : crée par Eru Illuvatar(le grand créateur). Il est un des Valar, maître de Sauron, qui fit régner la terreur pendant le premier âge sur la Terre du Milieu. Il s'opposa violemment aux neuf Valars, avant d'être enchainé par ceux-ci dans les tréfonds du monde. Selon les chants, il parviendra à se libérer peu avant la fin du monde. Ce fut Morgoth qui créa toutes les créatures maléfiques existantes dont les orques, les dragons, les trolls, loups garous… etc.

**Valars** : Manwë(roi des valar et de l'air), Varda(reine des étoiles, compagne de Manwë), Ulmo(roi des eaux, mers et océans), Aulë(roi du feu et de la terre, créateur des nains) Yavanna(reine de la nature, compagne de Aulë), Oröme(grand chasseur, guide des premiers des elfes), Mandos(juge des morts), Nienna(le deuil est son domaine, représente la souffrance et inspire les sentiments humains).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les monstres de Morgoth**

L'air caressait doucement son visage, soulevant ses cheveux bruns au grès du vent. Elanor soupira et s'étira dans l'herbe. Le printemps n'avait pas été aussi agréable depuis des années.

Depuis quelques temps, l'air s'était alourdit en Terre du Milieu et il n'y faisait plus bon vivre. Le soleil s'était fait plus rare et les forêts s'étaient assombries, et du Sud venait la rumeur que les attaques d'orques se multipliaient contre les cités des hommes. Elanor écoutait les conversations des voyageurs qui traversaient l'Eriador, s'arrêtant dans la seule auberge des environs où elle travaillait, et qui racontaient de nombreux récits de combats sanglants. On disait que le Gondor guerroyait depuis plus de dix ans contre le Mordor, et que sa défense ne tenait à présent plus qu'à un fil. Le Rohan purgeait également ses terres des orques, et il était le seul rempart qui protégeait l'Eriador, cependant il n'était plus rare d'entendre que les orques venaient et allaient sur les terres du Nord.

Elanor fixa le soleil, et ferma les yeux, aveuglée par son éclat. Le danger était à présent partout. Elle pensa au fait qu'elle était partie il y a plus d'une heure dans la forêt pour aller cueillir des herbes et des champignons et que Maggi devait l'attendre. Elle l'imaginait déjà taper du pied devant la porte du Cheval Blanc, lui jappant de se dépêcher de rentrer et de préparer les tonneaux de bière pour ce soir.

Elanor grogna et se retourna sur le ventre. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son travail, mais elle ne pouvait résister de passer cet après-midi ensoleillé, sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans la forêt à l'ombre d'un hêtre. Elle aimait les arbres, et l'odeur de leurs feuilles fraiches après la pluie. Mais ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout c'était le contact des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, et les senteurs parfumées de l'herbe et des fleurs au printemps qui lui montait au nez lorsqu'elle se reposait.

Elle dut se faire violence pour se relever et reprendre la route en sens inverse. Elle épousseta l'herbe sur sa robe, et ramassa son sac remplis d'herbes et de quelques champignons. Elle en avait ramassée assez pour que Maggi lui fiche la paix.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortit enfin de la lisière de la forêt et se retrouva dans le village de Lasdren, qui était son village natal. Comme elle s'y attendait, Maggi l'attendait d'un pied ferme devant la porte de son auberge, le visage légèrement empourprée.

- Tu en as mis du temps !

- Désolé, je me suis égarée du sentier, répondit Elanor.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu te perds souvent ces temps-ci, ne me raconterait pas tu des sottises ?

Elanor ouvrit la bouche et ne sut quoi répondre. Maggi, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas d'excuse soupira, et lui ordonna d'entrer.

- Entres ! Toi et tes arbres. Si tu n'avais pas été humaine j'aurais pu te confondre avec un de ces satanés elfes de l'ancien âge.

Elanor lui tendit le sac, et Maggi s'en empara vivement. Elle regarda son contenu, puis ne trouvant rien à dire passa la porte de l'auberge, lui tournant le dos. Elanor entra à sa suite, et Maggi lui lança ses directives.

-Va laver les tables, et ensuite prépares les tonneaux. Dépêches-toi, nos premiers clients vont bientôt arriver.

Elanor s'exécuta, contente s'échapper à une nouvelle dispute. C'était quelque chose qui était devenu commun depuis un moment déjà. Maggi était sa mère adoptive, elle l'avait recueilli quand elle n'avait que neuf mois, et la gardait depuis avec elle à son auberge du Cheval Blanc. Elanor était orpheline, et elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de sa vraie mère avant sa mort. Elle ne connaissait que son nom : Rain. Celle-ci avait louée une chambre chez Maggi, juste avant de se faire emporter par la maladie lors d'un hiver très vigoureux. Par pitié, ou par la force des choses, Maggi l'avait gardée faute de pouvoir la donner à l'un de ses clients. Elanor ne doutait pas qu'elle avait dut essayer sans succès.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle comprenait qu'un enfant à charge était un fardeau en plus pour elle, car elle avait à cette époque-là trois autres bouches à nourrir. Et sa famille n'était pas très riche. Son mari était batelier et faisait traverser les marchandises sur le Brandevin de Bree jusqu'à la côte. Il gérait autrefois l'échoppe avec sa femme, mais depuis quelques années, les clients s'étaient faits plus rares. Le besoin en argent était devenu un problème à résoudre, et Nedd avait dut laisser la gestion de l'auberge à sa femme pour partir sur les fleuves, travailler comme marchant.

Cela remontait à il y a cinq ans, et depuis, Maggi n'avait cessé de déverser toute sa frustration sur Elanor. Les enfants de Maggi, Hadrim, Uriel et Hadred étaient tous les trois partis de la maison. Uriel s'était mariée à un commerçant du village, elle travaillait de temps à autre à l'auberge, donnant un coup de main à sa mère. Les deux garçons étaient partis plus au Sud, près du flot gris. Elanor avait entendu dire que l'un avait fondé une ferme et que l'autre suivait les pas de son père comme batelier. Maggi n'en parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle n'était pas heureuse du choix de ses fils. Elles les voyaient très peu, et aucun d'eux n'avaient encore trouvé d'épouse.

Elanor trouvait que Maggie était parfois trop possessive, car il lui arrivait d'avoir des crises d'hystérie lorsque ses fils repartaient vers le Sud. C'était les moments où elle était la plus désagréable avec Elanor. Peut-être qu'elle aussi comprendrait ce sentiment, le jour où elle serait mère. Ca ne donnait cependant pas l'envie à Elanor de l'être.

Maggi ne cessait de la presser de se marier, la jugeant trop jolie et trop âgée du haut de ses vingt ans pour rester enfermée dans une taverne avec des hommes souls et des rodeurs du Nord. Mais Elanor s'accommodait à cette vie et aimait bien écouter les histoires de ces voyageurs, qui se révélaient parfois passionnantes. Par ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour se marier, ni avoir la maturité suffisante pour fonder une famille.

Elanor en frissonnait rien que d'y penser. Maggi avait mis ça sur le compte de son caractère rêveur et aventurier, disant qu'elle aimait trop les contes de fée et qu'elle n'avait pas assez le pied dans la réalité.

Peut-être était-ce vrai.

Une heure plus tard, le premier client arriva. Un homme barbu et immense, taillé comme un colosse. Elanor se précipita pour l'accueillir et l'amener à une table. Elle lui posa une pinte de bière bien remplie et un plateau de viande et de fromage avant de s'éclipser derrière le comptoir. L'auberge du cheval blanc se remplit de ses occupants au fur et à mesure, au point qu'il ne resta plus que quelques tables de vides.

Maggi essuya un verre et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Nous allons faire une bonne recette ce soir, lui dit-elle près de l'oreille pour couvrir les rires et les discussions bruyantes des clients.

Maggi pouvait se révéler être agréable, lorsqu'elle le voulait, pensa Elanor.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna à nouveau, et la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une haute stature, recouvert d'un capuchon entra. Elanor et Maggi le contemplèrent un moment, puis cette dernière se pencha vers Elanor en lui chuchotant :

- Vas vérifier nos réserves, et remonte un tonneau. Je crois qu'on en a plus.

Elanor hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la cave tandis que Maggi allait accueillir le nouveau venu. Elle le fit asseoir au fond de la salle, et celui-ci alluma sa pipe pendant qu'elle préparait son ragout. Elanor entrevit à la lueur du feu ses yeux gris et ses cheveux bruns.

Elanor prit une lampe à huile et descendit la volée de marche menant au sous-sol. Elle se mit à compter les provisions et à énumérer les tonneaux qu'il restait.

- 2, 4, 5…

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour finir la semaine. Ni même les deux jours suivants.

Par ailleurs, il manquait quelques denrées, dont de la viande de porc salée. Elanor remonta tout en trainant un tonneau derrière elle à la force des bras. Comme d'habitude, le poids du tonneau tira sur son dos et ses épaules, et elle fit son possible pour garder l'équilibre dans l'escalier en plantant ses deux pieds fermement sur le sol. C'était un exercice difficile lorsqu'on était une femme de petite taille, cependant elle avait acquis l'expérience des années et remonta aisément le tonneau. Elle ne vit cependant pas la dernière marche, et son pied buta contre celle-ci la faisant basculer en arrière. Cette faute d'inattention faillit lui faire dégringoler l'escalier, mais une main masculine la rattrapa juste à temps, bloquant sa chute et celle du tonneau.

Elanor chancela et reprit son équilibre tandis que l'homme souleva le tonneau avant de le poser à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et fut étonnée de voir l'homme brun qui se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt à la porte d'entrée. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit soulever le tonneau aussi facilement qu'une botte de foin.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'homme.

- Oui, merci, répondit-elle.

L'homme inclina la tête sur le côté. A présent qu'il était en face d'elle, Elanor pouvait le dévisager. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'un des rodeurs du Nord, « Grands Pas » le surnommait-on. Il avait l'habitude de venir de temps à autre, même si ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Ses manières avaient toujours été élégantes, et s'il n'avait pas été ce rodeur que tout le monde connaissait, Elanor aurait pu le prendre facilement pour un noble seigneur. Il se murmurait de nombreuses histoires à son sujet, comme quoi il descendait d'une lignée de grands seigneurs aujourd'hui éteinte.

- Elanor !

Maggi arriva avec le ragoût de Grands Pas dans une main, et un plateau de pain dans l'autre, effarée de voir que sa fille adoptive avait perturbée son client.

- Excusez-là, messire. C'est une empotée.

Elanor fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de répliquer. Mais Maggi la devança.

- Depuis que je l'ai recueilli elle a toujours eu les pieds flasques. Que diriez-vous de vous rassoir, désirez-vous un peu de porc salée de la Comté ? Votre ragoût est prêt, le voici. Allons suivez-moi.

Le rodeur suivit Maggi jusqu'à sa table, écoutant poliment le babillage incessant de la patronne de l'auberge.

Lorsque Maggi revint, elle paraissait un peu plus apaisée, ayant apparemment oubliée qu'elle avait insultée sa fille adoptive devant le rodeur. Elanor en revanche ne l'avait pas oubliée, et était légèrement vexée. Elle déposa le tonneau derrière le comptoir, puis nettoya avec brusquerie quelques verres à l'aide d'un chiffon sale.

- As-tu compté nos réserves ? lui demanda Maggi.

- Oui.

Maggi tourna la tête vers elle, et haussa un sourcil.

- Et bien alors ?

- Il va nous manquer du porc salé, et il reste quatre tonneaux de bière brune. Incluant celui-ci, dit Elanor en pointant le tonneau à ses pieds.

- Ah, zut. Que dis-tu d'aller à Bree demain faire les provisions ? Peut-être même pourrait-tu même aller à Ouestefel, c'est un long voyage mais il me faut quelques provisions que je ne pourrais pas trouver à Bree. C'est bien plus loin au Sud, mais bon…

Maggi hésita quelques instants, mais Elanor s'empressa de hocher la tête.

- Oui, d'accord.

Elanor accueillit cette requête avec un sentiment de compensation, et dès alors retrouva le sourire. Maggi continua de la regarder discrètement, néanmoins soucieuse de sa décision.

Intérieurement, Elanor était heureuse de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'auberge pendant un moment. Il fallait un jour à cheval pour aller à Ouestefel, qui se trouvait au Sud à la frontière de l'Eriador avec le Rohan. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne serait pas de retour avant deux jours.

L'esprit plus léger, Elanor passa le reste de la soirée à servir les clients de l'auberge joyeusement. Maggi nota bien ce changement, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur et préféra ignorer l'humeur de sa fille adoptive. Les hommes rirent et prirent plaisir de la compagnie de la jeune fille, la complimentant sur sa beauté et sa jovialité. Elanor s'installa au comptoir face à un petit groupe d'hommes, et ceux-ci se mirent à raconter leurs diverses frasques des mois passés.

Peu à peu la taverne se vida, et les clients montèrent se coucher. Grand-Pas était resté dans le fond de la salle toute la soirée, seul, comme à son habitude. Elanor ne le voyait jamais discuter avec les autres clients, et à chaque fois qu'elle demandait à Maggi la raison, celle-ci haussait les épaules :

- Il est un peu bizarre, tu sais.

Le lendemain, Elanor se prépara à l'aube pour le voyage. Maggi lui confia la recette de l'auberge de la veille pour acheter les provisions, et ajouta à sa liste des épices et quelques ustensiles. Elle attela leur seul cheval de trait qu'ils avaient, Finrod, à une charrette.

Elanor n'avait pris que le strict minimum, un bout de pain et du fromage, des affaires de rechange et des sous-vêtements dans un sac, sa bourse, et son épée. Une arme léguée par sa mère à sa mort, que Maggi lui avait transmis quelques années plus tôt lors de sa première course en solitaire. Malgré que sa mère adoptive ait un sale caractère et qu'elle lui rappelle souvent qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie fille, elle n'en était pas moins honnête.

Au lieu de s'approprier l'épée qu'avait laissée sa mère pour elle, elle l'avait transmise à Elanor lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'âge de seize ans. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille avait commencé à faire des voyages vers Bree et Ouestefel.

Par ailleurs, même si elle ne le montrait pas, Maggi rechignait à l'envoyer seule aussi loin. La forêt n'était pas un endroit sûr pour une jeune fille seule, disait-elle. Autrefois, c'est son mari et ses fils qui partaient faire les courses pour l'auberge, mais à présent elle était seule, et elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'envoyer Elanor à sa place pendant qu'elle gardait le Cheval Blanc.

- Prends garde, ces forêts ne sont plus très sures à la nuit tombée.

- Oui, je sais. Je ferais attention.

Maggi l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir. Elanor lança le cheval au pas, et la charrette qu'elle menait quitta rapidement le village, laissant le village de Lasdren derrière elle.

Elanor traversa la forêt pendant une journée entière et arriva à Ouestefel peu avant la nuit tombée. La route avait été longue, et Elanor était fatiguée. Elle trouva rapidement une chambre à l'auberge de l'ours gris, et une écurie pour son cheval.

Puis elle s'effondra sur le lit qu'on lui avait préparé et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il était tard dans la matinée quand elle se réveilla. Elanor se leva dans la hâte et se prépara pour le marché. Si elle n'avait pas fini les courses avant midi, elle ne pourrait reprendre la route avant le lendemain car il serait alors trop tard pour voyager de jour. Et elle ne désirait pas voyager de nuit.

Elle avait entendu dire que les bois étaient infestés de toutes sortes de bêtes la nuit. Des loups, des chiens errants, des hors-la-loi, et même des orques. Elanor n'osait imaginer pire que de se retrouver face à une bande d'orques.

Elanor flâna dans les rues, faisant toutefois ses commissions sans se presser. Lorsque la moitié de l'après-midi arriva, Elanor avait presque tout acheté et chargé dans la charrette, hormis les épices que lui avait demandés Maggi. Elle passa plus d'une heure à les chercher, pestant contre la lubie de Maggi. Puis elle trouva enfin le bon étal vers la fin du marché, et dépensa une petite fortune pour les acheter.

De retour à l'auberge, elle descendit de la charrette avec l'intention de demander à nouveau une chambre pour la nuit. Cependant, lorsque le patron de l'auberge lui annonça le prix et qu'elle fouilla dans sa bourse, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas assez pour payer. Avec effarement elle recompta, et se demanda comment cela avait pu arriver, lorsqu'elle comprit que Maggi n'avait pas prévu assez de pièce d'or pour qu'elle puisse payer une nuit de plus à l'auberge.

Elanor releva les yeux vers le patron de l'auberge, démunie.

- Alors vous voulez réserver cette chambre oui ou non ? lui demanda-t-il. Ça fera deux pièces de bronze en plus pour l'écurie et la charrette, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

- Je… euh, je suis désolé… je n'ai pas assez.

L'aubergiste la regarda avec des yeux exorbités, et la chassa de son auberge.

- Désolé ma p'tite dame, je peux pas vous faire de fleur aujourd'hui. Il y a beaucoup de monde en ville cette semaine, et c'est ma dernière chambre. Si vous pouvez pas payer, je peux rien faire pour vous.

Il lui claqua la porte au nez, et Elanor tourna le dos à l'auberge, dépitée.

Elle parcourut la ville à la recherche d'autres endroits où dormir, mais toutes les auberges s'avérèrent hors de prix ou complètes. Elle regarda le soleil, et vit qu'il restait au moins trois bonnes heures avant qu'il ne se couche.

Il était trop tard pour partir, pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix. Elanor hésita. Devait-elle rester ici dehors toute la nuit, laisser sa charrette en plein milieu de la rue, au risque de croiser des hommes peu fréquentables ? Ou devait-elle traverser la forêt en pleine nuit, soit disant infestée de bandits et de monstres qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Elle pesa le pour et le contre, et fit rapidement son choix. Quitte à rester en vie, autant rentrer maintenant. Elle n'allait pas passer la nuit ici, au risque de se faire voler ses provisions ou pire encore de se faire agresser, ou violer dans un coin de rue.

Elanor remonta sur sa charrette, chargée à ras-bord de tonneaux et de provisions, et posa son épée près d'elle.

- Allez, Finrod, au trot !

Le cheval partit à vive allure, et sortit de la cité sentant l'urgence de sa maîtresse.

Elanor calcula rapidement dans sa tête le temps qu'elle mettrait pour rentrer. Avec un peu de chance, elle mettrait un peu moins de six heures, ce qui la ferait arriver aux environs de minuit. Elle ferait donc une bonne partie du voyage de nuit.

Un peu anxieuse, Elanor lança Finrod sur le chemin du retour. A peine deux heures plus tard, le soleil se coucha. Par chance, le quart de lune éclairait le sentier par intervalles, ce qui facilitait la visibilité du chemin. Elanor ne se sentait malgré tout pas rassurée. La forêt était plongée dans un silence de mort seulement chahuté par le claquement sonore des sabots de Finrod sur le sentier terreux.

Au bout d'une heure, le cheval commença à s'agiter. Elanor sentit sa peur et l'angoisse monter tandis qu'elle tentait de rassurer Finrod, se doutant qu'il avait probablement senti quelque chose dans les bois. Les sens de l'animal étaient plus développés que les siens, et elle lui faisait confiance pour repérer le danger.

Son comportement était inhabituel, et Finrod finit par s'arrêter brusquement, faisant une embardée qui secoua la charrette et fit presque tomber Elanor par-dessus-bord.

- Ohé ! Tout doux, Finrod !

Le cheval s'immobilisa, les oreilles droites tendues vers un point dans la forêt.

Elanor entendit soudainement un craquement sur sa gauche. Cela ressemblait à un bruit de branche écrasé sous un pied. La terreur l'envahit cette fois complètement, et paniquée, elle ordonna à Finrod d'avancer, tout en gardant la main sur la garde de son épée qui était posée à côté d'elle. Aussitôt eut-elle donné l'ordre que quelque chose la tira par le col en arrière, et la propulsa hors de la charrette.

Elanor poussa un hurlement, qui fut étouffé par une main large, grise, puante et repoussante. Elle entendit Finrod se cabrer et hennir, tandis que des cris et des glapissements qui n'avaient rien d'humains retentissaient tout autour d'eux.

Avec horreur, Elanor vit une créature immonde se dresser devant elle et qui la plaqua au sol. L'orque lui adressa un sourire jaunâtre, et elle put contempler à loisir les crocs gâtés et acérés de l'immonde bête.

_- Regardez ce que j'ai attrapé ! Celle-là doit être bonne à manger, _grinça-t-il dans une étrange langue qu'Elanor ne comprit pas.

Les autres orques qui étaient au moins une dizaine, avaient grimpés dans la charrette tandis que d'autres tenaient les rênes de Finrod.

_- Il y en a d'autres,_ répondit un autre orque qui était dans la charrette, _celle-ci à un garde mangé._

_- Et il y a le canasson, _ajouta un troisième orque._ Pas besoin de la manger, on peut jouer avec cette femelle. _

L'orque qui la maintenait la regarda avec une lueur lubrique et de convoitise. Elanor poussa un nouveau cri terrifié, et se débattit. Elle gesticula ses bras et ses jambes dans tous les sens, et tenta de donner des coups de genoux à l'orque, en vain.

- Restes tranquille ! lui ordonna-t-il dans la langue commune.

Il lui donna une violente gifle qui lui fendit la lèvre et la sonna. Elanor sentit le sang affluer dans sa bouche.

Les autres orques se mirent à rire.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

Un des orques souleva l'épée d'Elanor, et l'examina. A peine l'eut-il sortit de son fourreau qu'elle lui brula les mains, et il poussa un jappement en la lâchant. Elle retomba dans la charrette dans un tintement claire, presque musical.

_- De l'elfique ! C'est une épée ensorcelé ! _hurla celui qui avait empoigné l'épée.

_- Laisses-là où elle est. Allez, prenons le canasson, la charrette et la fille, ordonna l'orque dans la charrette. _

Mais Finrod ne semblait pas prêt à se laisser emmener. Il se cabra de plus belle, renversant presque la charrette sur le côté.

_- Tuez le canasson, il va nous ralentir, _ordonna le même orque.

_- Mais qui va tirer ce machin ? répliqua un autre en désignant la charrette._

_- Toi abruti !_

L'autre se tut, et s'avança vers Finrod, tirant une lame ébréchée en mauvais état. Elanor se pétrifia et se mit à pleurer, sachant le triste sort qui allait être réservé à son ami. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal. Mais un craquement tonitruant et un cri de douleur retentit, et elle entendit avec soulagement les sabots du cheval partir au galop.

_- Imbécile ! Tu l'as raté. _

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réussir à nous échapper! _lança l'orque en se massant les côtes, là où le cheval l'avait botté.

Les orques regardèrent le cheval disparaître à l'angle du chemin, dispersant de nombreux tonneaux dans son sillage.

_- Au moins on en est débarrassé ! Levons le camp ! _

_- Ligotez la fille. On s'amusera avec celle-là plus tard, _lança un autre orque.

Un deuxième orque arriva à côté de celui qui la maintenait et l'attacha des mains aux pieds, tout en prenant soin de lui fourrer un bout de tissu dans la bouche pour la faire taire. Le tissu avait un goût de saleté écœurante, mais Elanor ne put rien faire pour protester. L'orque la souleva brutalement, et la mit sur son dos comme un sac à patate.

Elanor en perdit sa respiration, l'odeur de l'orque était si puante et repoussante qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ne pas régurgiter son repas de midi.

Les orques ramassèrent ce qui était tombé de la charrette, puis se mirent en marche dans la forêt, abandonnant la route derrière eux.

Elanor dodelina de la tête, le sang ruisselant à présent sur son visage. A moitié consciente, elle regarda le chemin disparaître derrière eux, éloignant tout espoir de secours, mais aussi tout espoir de rentrer chez elle saine et sauve.


	2. Captive

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à **Lilyjip, marielegolas, Melior Silverdjane, Hinata et Delphlys** pour tous vos commentaires.

Pour répondre à marielegolas, je n'en dirais pas plus sur le rôle de Legolas qui apparaîtra un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise, même si vous vous en doutez, oui il y aura quelque chose entre eux. Amitié ou amour, qui sait ? Quant aux origines familiales d'Elanor, ce sera révélé un peu plus loin dans les chapitres. (haha *sadique)

J'ai ajouté un lexique en fin de page pour pouvoir vous donner une traduction de certains dialogues. :)

Bonne lecture !

gallica.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Captive**

Au lendemain, il ne restait presque plus rien des provisions qu'Elanor avait acheté la veille, à Ouestefel. Les orques avaient tout engloutis sans modération. Jusque-là, ils l'avaient laissé tranquille tandis qu'ils festoyaient copieusement leur repas. Mais à présent qu'il n'y avait plus rien, la jeune fille était redevenue leur centre d'attention.

L'orque qui la transportait ne se privait pas de laisser sa main sur ses fesses pendant qu'ils marchaient. Elanor passait d'épaule en épaule, se faisant chaque fois peloter sous les rires gras des orques, et recevant parfois des coups de pieds lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient.

Les larmes aux yeux, et sa fierté mise à rude épreuve, Elanor ne se laissa néanmoins pas abattre, se disant qu'à un moment ou un autre elle trouverait l'occasion de s'enfuir.

Cependant, ce n'était qu'un rêve, et à moins d'un miracle, cela n'était pas près d'arriver. Les orques n'avaient aucune intention de la détacher, et ils marchaient toujours plus loin vers l'Est, s'enfonçant dans une direction inconnue.

Elanor ne savait pas où ils allaient, ni si Maggi avait lancé quelqu'un à sa recherche. Elle n'avait pas grand espoir qu'ils la retrouve. Les orques avaient passés la lisière de la forêt il y a deux jours, et traversaient à présent une immense plaine déserte, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle se demanda pendant un instant si ce n'était pas les grandes plaines du Rohan, et cette idée la fit paniquer.

Car si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que les orques avaient marchés très vite, et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'être aidée aussi loin de chez elle.

Les orques grommelaient par instants des mots incohérents, se disputant entre eux. Elle ne parvint à discerner des bribes de mots comme « Isengard » ou « Saroumane » parmi leur langue étrange. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle était suffisamment terrifiée pour sentir que sa vie était en danger, et qu'il suffirait d'un caprice des orques pour qu'ils la tuent.

Peu importe ce qu'ils disaient, Elanor devina qu'ils parlaient le langage du Mordor. Les clients habituels de l'auberge lui avaient dit qu'il n'y avait pas de langage plus maléfique que celui-là, et que c'était celui des orques.

Elle pouvait bien les croire. Car le son de leur voix était désagréable, et elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de les entendre se taire. Elanor sentait à chaque fois la peur et l'horreur s'insinuer en elle, comme si les mots lui murmuraient des promesses macabres.

Au milieu de la matinée, la troupe d'orque ralentit le pas. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, brulant la plaine dans une fournaise ardente. Les orques détestaient la lumière du jour, et se fatiguaient vite lorsque les nuages n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour le cacher. On disait qu'ils préféraient se déplacer la nuit. Les orques pestèrent dans la langue commune et s'écroulèrent par terre, soufflant bruyamment.

_- Faisons une pause !_ lança l'orque qui la portait.

Le chef acquiesça, et exténué l'orque fit tomber Elanor sur le sol sans la moindre délicatesse. Elle chuta douloureusement sur le dos et étouffa un cri lorsque son pied heurta une pierre. Elle sentit aussitôt une vive douleur enflammer sa cheville, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

L'orque se détourna et l'ignora, tandis qu'Elanor se recroquevillait par terre.

_- D'accord, mais cinq minutes, pas plus, _répondit le chef des orques._ On est encore trop près de la cité des elfes. Nous devons rejoindre l'Isengard_.

_- Saroumane peut bien attendre. Celle-là est trop lourde ! J'ai faim !_

_- Tu t'es empiffré comme un porc hier soir ! La fille a à peine de la chaire sur les os, ne racontes pas de sottises ! _

_- Tu n'as qu'à la porter !_

Le chef des orques grogna, et l'orque belliqueux posa un regard noir sur Elanor.

Après quelques courtes minutes, il ordonna à la troupe de se remettre en route.

_- Allez, debout ! Ugruz, fais la marcher si tu ne peux pas la porter ! Personne d'autre ne veut la prendre comme fardeau._

Les orques ricanèrent, et Ugruz s'approcha d'Elanor. Il sortit son épée et coupa les liens qui lui retenaient les jambes, puis la souleva violemment. Elanor hurla, sentant une douleur lancinante lui traverser le pied.

L'orque la poussa dans le dos, et elle chancela sur ses jambes.

- Allez, avance ! lui ordonna t-il.

Elle fit quelques pas, mais ne parvint pas à marcher. Elanor sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais elle était plus en colère que terrifiée. Elle tenta de retrouver son équilibre en boitillant, sans parvenir à rester debout. L'orque poussa un soupir d'exaspération, et la poussa un peu plus brutalement en avant, ce qui eut pour résultat de la faire tomber de nouveau sur le ventre. Elanor s'écroula, avec autant de grâce qu'un paillasson, et geignit.

Agacé, l'orque l'attrapa par les cheveux, et tira sa tête en arrière à hauteur de son visage. Elanor sentit son sang se glaçer.

L'orque haleta, et elle arrêta soudainement de respirer en sentant l'haleine nauséabonde de sa bouche, et ferma les yeux. Elle essaya d'éloigner de son esprit l'image de ce visage gris et tuméfié de l'orque, et la sensation de son corps difforme qui sur elle.

- Arrêtes de faire la comédie, jeune humaine, où je détache tes jolies jambes de ton corps, lui susurra-t-il.

Il n'était pas amical du tout, et lui montra ses crocs acérés. Elanor n'avait encore jamais vu de dentition aussi lamentable que la sienne. Elle esquissa une mine de dégoût, et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'orque lui serrer la hanche, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Prit d'un élan de courage, Elanor affronta son regard et se mit à protester dans le bâillon qui l'empêchait de parler.

_- Quoi ?_ s'exclama l'orque.

L'orque la regarda parler dans son bâillon, goguenard. Mais l'ombre de Shakh, le chef des orques apparut juste derrière eux à ce moment.

_- Ugruz ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Rien. _

D'autres orques s'approchèrent, et l'un d'eux observa Elanor stupidement.

_- Je crois qu'elle essaye de dire quelque chose, _lança t-il à Shakh.

Ugruz lança un regard fulminant à l'orque. Shakh, le chef de la troupe, arracha le bâillon de la bouche d'Elanor. Soulagée, elle put enfin respirer librement et cracha toute sa haine au visage de l'orque.

- Votre imbécile d'ami m'a blessé la cheville !

Elle désigna de la tête l'orque ingrat qui l'avait porté et fait tomber sur le sol. Ugruz recula, et feignit l'innocence. Shakh ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux se plissèrent, cherchant visiblement à savoir si elle disait la vérité. Il se détourna d'elle, puis brusquement lui attrapa les pieds.

Elanor hurla, de peur mais aussi de douleur car il avait empoigné sa cheville foulée à pleine main. Il lui enleva violemment ses bottes en cuir, et Elanor crut un instant qu'il allait la violer. Mais l'orque examina ses deux chevilles en serrant si fort qu'Elanor sentit sa tête tourner et elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

_- Elle dit la vérité, regardez sa cheville est enflée comme un ballon._

Elanor haleta, et soupira lorsque Shakh relâcha son pied. L'orque tourna la tête vers le coupable.

_- Ugruz ! Imbécile ! _

Shakh se leva et assena un énorme coup de poing dans la tête d'Ugruz. Ce dernier poussa un jappement, et du sang noir gicla de son nez, puis il tomba en arrière soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Les autres orques s'écartèrent, et observèrent leur acolyte se faire passer à tabac.

Elanor se redressa sur ses coudes, et malgré sa vision trouble et son mal de tête, elle parvint à jeter un coup d'œil à sa cheville. Sa blessure n'était pas belle à voir. Sa peau avait bleuit, et son pied avait doublé de volume.

_- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle chef ?_ demanda un orque à Shakh, alors que celui-ci en avait enfin fini avec Ugruz.

Les orques se tournèrent tous vers elle, et Elanor eut alors un mauvais, très mauvais, pressentiment.

_- C'est dommage de gâcher une si jolie pièce de viande_, saliva un orque en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

_- Elle va nous ralentir, nous aurions déjà dû être en Isengard, _répondit Shakh.

_- Que devons-nous faire d'elle alors ?_

Le chef des orques tira son épée, un peu plus grande et mieux taillée que celles des autres orques. Des traces rouges étaient encore visibles sur la tranche de la lame ébréchée.

Elanor recula instinctivement, alors que l'orque s'avançait vers elle.

_- Nous n'avons pas encore pu jouer avec elle_, se plaignit un orque.

Le chef des orques parut réfléchir.

_- La fille pourrait peut-être intéresser Saroumane. On la prend ! dit Shakh._

_- Saroumane ? Ce vieux magicien ? Je ne savais pas que les filles l'intéressaient ! se moqua l'orque._

Le rire gras des autres monstres retentirent dans la plaine. Seul Shakh conserva son sérieux, et il regarda sévèrement ses compagnons d'armes.

_- La ferme ! Saroumane n'aime que les objets de grande valeur. Et cette fille en possède un !_

Les orques se turent, sachant qu'il parlait de l'épée elfique.

_- Bon, allez. En route !_ lança t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut Shakh qui la souleva, et Elanor se retrouva de nouveau à voyager sur le dos inconfortable d'un orque, les pieds nus. L'orque ne prit même pas la peine de ramasser ses effets personnels.

Quelques heures plus tard, la troupe établit un camp temporaire pour déjeuner. L'un des orques fouilla dans le sac qui contenait le reste du gain de leur vol, et étala tout son contenu par terre. Les orques se partagèrent plus ou moins ce qu'il y avait, à savoir deux miches de pain et un reste de porc salé. Ils jetèrent les épices dans les fourrés après avoir essayé de les manger.

Elanor regarda ce gâchis avec consternation, mais en profita pour se reposer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, ni bu quelque chose de potable, hormis la gnaule ignoble des orques. C'était un liquide brun et visqueux qui ressemblait à de la liqueur concentrée.

Elle remarqua que son épée avait été délaissée par terre, roulée dans un chiffon à quelques mètres d'elle. Shakh était de profil, et surveillait les environs, gardant un œil sur elle. Il était cependant occupé en à cet instant à se disputer avec ses congénères à propos d'un sujet dont elle n'avait aucune idée, et ne la regardait plus depuis quelques minutes.

Elanor ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, même si elle était tentée de ramper vers son épée, d'entailler les liens qui retenaient ses mains, et de s'éclipser pendant que l'attention des orques était détournée.

Le chef des orques se leva et changea de place, parlant avec virulence à un de ses congénères. Il lui tournait à présent le dos. Elanor avisa de nouveau son épée. Elle savait se battre, même si elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire pour de vrai. Elle avait passé des heures dans la forêt à manier son arme contre des ennemis imaginaires. Elle était en revanche moins sûre de sa technique, qui était quasi inexistante.

Elanor tenta tout de même de se rapprocher, et rampa doucement sur le sol sans faire de bruit. Les orques ne semblèrent pas la remarquer, et elle continua donc sur sa lancée, se rapprochant de l'arme tranchante.

Une vague d'adrénaline lui monta à la tête lorsqu'elle arriva à son but. Avec ses mains liées, elle défit précautionneusement le chiffon en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber l'épée, et tenta de la sortir de son fourreau discrètement.

Elanor poussa sur la garde avec ses poings liés, et un léger frottement métallique retentit lorsque l'épée glissa. A cet instant Ugruz tourna la tête vers elle et la surprit.

_- Elle essaye de s'échapper ! s'écria-t-il._

Shakh fit volte-face, et ce fut à ce moment-là que tout bascula. Les yeux de l'orque tombèrent sur Elanor et son épée. Il gronda et se précipita sur elle.

Elanor se redressa, prête à s'enfuir, mais une flèche vola tout à coup et s'empala dans la tête d'Ugruz.

L'orque tomba, mort.

Les orques sursautèrent, et regardèrent dans toutes les directions. Un bruit de martèlement de sabots retentit soudainement, et un cor sonna.

_- GOLUG !_ s'écria un des orques, paniqué.

Les orques abandonnèrent le camp, fuyant de tous les côtés. Elanor s'accroupit, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni où aller pour se protéger. La seule idée qui lui vint en tête, fut de finir de couper ses liens. Alors que le bruit des chevaux se rapprochait, elle se dépêcha d'entailler la corde qui la retenait captive sur la lame effilée.

Les orques s'étaient évanouis dans la plaine afin d'échapper à leurs attaquants, l'oubliant totalement. Shakh seul, était resté en arrière, et la regarda en hésitant un moment.

Alors qu'il décida de se précipiter sur Elanor, un cavalier surgit derrière lui et le prit en chasse. Un magnifique cheval blanc sauta par-dessus les fourrés, et la tête de l'orque vola dans les airs avant même qu'il n'ait put s'enfuir.

Elanor se plaqua au sol, choquée. D'autres cavaliers la dépassèrent sans la remarquer, et continuèrent leur poursuite des orques un peu plus loin.

Lorsque le bruit des sabots fut suffisamment éloigné, Elanor se redressa et se dépêcha de finir de se débarrasser de la corde. Elle pria les Valar pour qu'aucun des cavaliers ne la prenne pour un orque et ne lui coupe la tête avant qu'elle n'ait pu se libérer.

Finalement elle réussit, et se releva, mais à cet instant elle comprit qu'elle avait choisi le mauvais moment. Un des cavaliers l'aperçu, et galopa en sa direction. Elle entendit à ce moment un martèlement puissant qui fit trembler la terre, et comprit qu'elle aurait dû fuir quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle releva la tête et vit un cavalier chevaucher vers elle, sa longue épée tachée de sang noir au-dessus de sa tête.

Horrifiée, elle prit ses jambes à son cou.

Mais le cavalier montant un cheval noir allait plus vite qu'elle, et avec son entorse à la cheville, elle n'alla pas bien loin. Elanor trébucha et le cheval s'arrêta juste devant elle.

Elanor ferma les yeux, et sentit une épée froide sous sa gorge. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et attendit le coup de grâce. Mais il ne vint pas.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et examina le visage de celui qui la tenait en joue.

L'homme ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la tuer tout de suite. Il la dévisageait.

Elanor ouvrit grand les yeux. L'homme était très beau. Il portait un magnifique heaume doré, et avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux gris vigoureux. Son armure était d'un argent scintillant, forgé dans un métal qu'Elanor n'avait encore jamais vu. Son épée ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'elle possédait, et elle était longue et effilée, incrustée d'étranges inscriptions.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda t-il, avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Je… je suis la prisonnière de ces orques, répondit-elle bêtement.

Effrayée, elle ne savait pas comment l'homme allait réagir.

- Vous voilà libre à présent.

A son grand étonnement, l'homme éloigna son épée de sa gorge et la rangea dans son fourreau. Détendu il retira son heaume, et une cascade de cheveux noirs tomba sur ses épaules. Elanor vit alors ses oreilles pointues.

Elle crut défaillir.

Elle qui aimait toutes les légendes de la Terre du Milieu, n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse rencontrer un des plus grands fantasmes de son enfance.

Un elfe ?

Cet homme était un elfe ?!

Les elfes existaient donc encore. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer en voir un de ses propres yeux.

Elle avait rêvé cette rencontre tant de fois, croyant comme les petites filles qu'ils ne se montraient que dans les bois lorsqu'elle se promènerait. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé en rencontrer un dans ces circonstances.

Un autre cavalier, celui-là même qui avait tué Shakh, s'approcha. Elle le reconnut à son cheval blanc, et à sa magnifique chevelure d'or, qui dépassait de son heaume.

- _Hîr Elrond, glamhoth min degi le, _dit-il en elfique à l'homme qui l'avait libérée.

_- Mae. Gawanna si noss le, _répondit celui-ci.

Elanor les regarda tous les deux, bouche bée. L'elfe brun se tourna vers Elanor.

- Nous avons décimés les orques. Ils ne seront plus une menace pour vous.

Elanor sentit sa peur et la pression sur ses épaules retomber. Elle était libre. Enfin.

- Où habitez-vous ? lui demanda l'elfe.

- Au village de Lasdren, en Eriador, répondit Elanor. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

L'elfe hocha la tête.

- Vous êtes blessé, nota-t-il en observant son apparence et sa cheville violacée.

Elanor ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle offrait une vision pitoyable. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et de terre, et déchirés par endroit. Son visage était barbouillé de sang, et une croute s'était formée sur sa lèvre fendue. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux, sales et emmêlés, et ses pieds étaient écorchés jusqu'au sang.

Sa cheville gonflée et ecchymosée complétait le tableau, et l'elfe ne pouvait qu'avoir pitié d'elle.

Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas très grosse, et n'ayant pas bu ni mangé depuis plusieurs jours, elle devait avoir l'apparence d'un cadavre.

L'elfe regarda le sol, et quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Il descendit de cheval, si brusquement qu'Elanor eut un mouvement de recul. Elle pensa qu'il allait se précipiter sur elle, mais au contraire il s'éloigna, et se stoppa à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Elle réalisa que c'était à cet endroit même qu'était restée son épée.

L'elfe ramassa l'arme et la regarda comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu. Il la souleva et le pesa dans ses mains avec des yeux émerveillés.

- C'est à moi, lui dit Elanor.

L'elfe stoppa son inspection et lui jeta un regard circonspect.

- Puis-je savoir où vous avez eu cette arme, jeune fille ? Car je doute qu'elle ait pu atterrir par hasard en votre possession.

Elanor bégaya. L'elfe la regarda avec un air hostile et méfiant. Elle réussit à balbutier que c'était un héritage laissé par sa mère, et lorsqu'elle lui répondit, ses yeux se radoucis. Il parut même étonné et curieux.

Il se retourna alors vers le guerrier blond qui était descendu de son cheval blanc et lui montra l'arme. Celui-ci poussa un cri d'exclamation.

_- Ai ! Mae melon. Niphredil aer megil !_

Elanor ne saisit pas un mot de leur conversation, mais au vu du visage à la fois heureux et fasciné de l'elfe brun, elle comprit que son épée était un objet important, et qu'elle allait très vite devoir fournir des explications.

L'homme brun se retourna vers elle, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

- Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mademoiselle. Vous allez devoir nous suivre à Fondcombe.

- Fondcombe ?

Elanor haussa les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à masquer sa surprise et son enthousiasme.

_La_ cité des elfes ? Ce n'était plus qu'une légende parmi le peuple des hommes, depuis des générations. Elanor ne pouvait croire qu'on allait l'y emmener.

Ce devait être un rêve. Etait-elle morte ?

Plusieurs cavaliers étaient revenus de leur course-poursuite, et s'étaient regroupés autour des deux elfes. Elanor en compta au moins une dizaine, tous à la chevelure brune.

_- Glorfindel, tirio delia le._

L'elfe blond, nommé Glorfindel s'approcha dans sa direction sous les ordres de l'homme brun. Elanor le regarda s'approcher vers elle, magnifique dans son armure dorée et imposant par sa présence. Elle recula instinctivement, sentant le danger que représentait l'elfe. Mais celui-ci ne lui fit aucun mal, et fit un geste d'apaisement.

- Je vais devoir vous bander les yeux, l'informa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elanor le regarda avec méfiance tirer un morceau de tissu, mais se laissa faire sans protester. Glorfindel lui noua le chiffon noir devant les yeux, puis deux bras l'attrapèrent par les hanches et la soulevèrent dans les airs, la posant sans ménagement sur le dos d'un cheval.

Quelqu'un monta derrière elle, et Elanor sentit un bras fort entourer sa taille. S'assurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber, l'elfe lança alors son cheval au galop et la horde se remit en route.

La chevauchée fut agréable, et Elanor ne compta pas les minutes, ni les heures qui passèrent. Même si elle commençait à avoir mal aux fesses, le galop léger du cheval la berça, et tombant de fatigue elle s'endormit après plusieurs minutes.

Ce fut le bruit d'une rivière qui la réveilla. Elanor dodelina de la tête, et sa tête buta involontairement contre le torse du cavalier. Il regarda Elanor avec inquiétude.

« Nous allons faire une pause », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

_- Daro_ ! s'écria-t-il cette fois en levant le poing en l'air, ordonnant à la cavalerie de s'arrêter.

Elanor ne voyait toujours rien. L'homme qui était derrière elle descendit, et pour la deuxième fois, elle fut soulevée en l'air, et fut posée sur la terre ferme. L'elfe l'aida à marcher, la soutenant par la taille, puis la fit asseoir sur quelque chose de dur et rugueux. Elle en déduisit que cela devait être un rocher.

Lorsqu'on lui retira le bandeau, et qu'elle put enfin voir, Elanor vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite cavité, non loin d'un point d'eau. Un sentier s'étirait un peu plus loin et menait jusqu'aux berges de la rivière du Flot Gris, là où ils allaient probablement continuer leur route.

Deux elfes montaient la garde, et elle s'aperçut que le cavalier qui était à ses côtés était en fait l'homme brun.

L'elfe lui conseilla de tremper son pied blessé dans l'eau fraiche du ruisseau. Elanor s'exécuta. Le contact de l'eau contre sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle en profita pour se désaltérer et nettoyer son visage.

L'homme disparut puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des herbes médicinales dans la main.

Une fois qu'elle eut finie de nettoyer sa cheville, en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur la chair boursouflée, elle revint vers l'elfe et il lui tendit une bouillie d'herbe mâchée.

- Appliquez ceci sur votre cheville. La douleur devrait partir d'ici quelques minutes.

Elanor en prit une poignée et la posa avec hésitation sur sa blessure. Sa cheville s'enflamma aussitôt, et elle retint une grimace de douleur. Elle maintint malgré tout la pâte contre sa cheville, et peu à peu, la douleur disparut.

Elanor avait entendu parler de la médecine miracle des elfes et de leur grande connaissance des plantes guérisseuses, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce soit aussi efficace. Elle posa le pied sur le sol, et ne ressentit aucun élancement dans sa cheville.

- Merci.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

Elanor eut une impression de déjà-vu. Elle songea alors qu'il avait la même façon curieuse de la remercier que Grand Pas, lorsqu'il venait à l'auberge.

- Pensez-vous avoir assez de force pour remonter à cheval ?

Elanor acquiesça.

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, et elle ne le devait qu'à l'elfe. Elle remarqua qu'il avait gardé l'épée de sa mère avec lui, et l'avait accroché à la garde de sa ceinture, comme deuxième arme. Elanor déglutit, devinant qu'elle aurait certainement beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de lui redonner le seul héritage familial qui lui restait.

- Très bien, alors allons-y. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Cette fois, l'elfe ne prit pas la peine de lui bander les yeux. Il la fit monter sur son cheval, puis ordonna à la horde de reprendre la route. Elanor comprit à cet instant qu'il était un seigneur, car les autres lui obéirent sans broncher. Un peu intimidée, elle essaya de ne pas penser à sa présence derrière elle, et regarda le paysage avec admiration.

Une grande vallée se dressait devant eux, et au fond brillaient de petites lumières blanches comme des joyaux. La troupe traversa l'embouchure de la rivière, où le lit de l'eau n'arrivait qu'aux genoux des chevaux, puis prirent un chemin sinueux à travers les gorges.

L'elfe lui donna un peu de nourriture sur la route, et Elanor croqua dans un morceau de biscuit friable, sans goût. Elle en sentit cependant aussitôt les effets, et son ventre fut plein en moins de deux bouchées. Elle examina le biscuit avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas comment cela avait pu se passer.

- C'est du _lembas_, lui expliqua l'elfe en voyant son air interrogatif. C'est le pain de voyage de notre peuple. Une seule bouchée suffit à vous nourrir pour toute la journée.

- Oh.

Elanor resta silencieuse, et continua d'observer le biscuit. Malgré qu'elle n'ait plus très faim, sa gourmandise la poussa à croquer de nouveau dans le lembas, et elle le finit au bout de quelques secondes sous les yeux amusés de l'elfe. Le soulagement et le contentement la transporta dans un état de léthargie.

Elle avait légèrement froid, mais se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques heures. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Sinon, comment aurait-elle put se retrouver juchée sur un cheval avec un seigneur elfe, qui venait juste de la sauver des griffes des orques venant tout droit des terres maudites du Mordor.

Se pouvait-il que les Valar avaient entendu sa demande ? Le miracle qu'elle attendait s'était-il enfin produit ?

Soit c'était ça, soit elle avait pris un sérieux coup sur la tête, et elle allait se réveiller sur le dos d'un orque puant. Ou au mieux dans son lit à l'auberge du cheval blanc.

Si elle tendait l'oreille, peut-être entendrait-elle Maggi lui crier de se dépêcher et de se réveiller, lui disant qu'il ne resterait que du pain moisi au petit déjeuner si elle ne se levait pas.

Mais plus ils approchaient de la cité elfique, moins cela semblait être un rêve.

Des tours blanches s'élevèrent bientôt sur le haut de la vallée. Des maisons tout aussi belles, aux lignés épurées apparurent, et au milieu d'elles, de magnifiques jardins suspendus. Elanor contempla le spectacle de la cité elfique avec fascination.

- Bienvenue à Fondcombe.

- C'est superbe, dit Elanor sans voix.

- Voici ma demeure, Imladris, et vous pourrez vous reposer ici autant que vous le voudrez, lui dit l'elfe.

- Je ne veux pas abuser de l'hospitalité de votre seigneur, messire, répondit Elanor un peu gênée.

L'elfe rit, et elle se demanda ce qui avait déclenché son hilarité.

- Vous pourrez rester autant de temps que vous le voudrez. Je crains ne pas m'être présenté, je suis le seigneur Elrond, et il s'agit de mon domaine.

Le seigneur Elrond !

Elanor se figea. Elle connaissait parfaitement bien ce nom.

C'était un nom qui avait traversé les âges, et revenait souvent dans les contes qui narraient l'histoire des elfes. Elanor ne pouvait croire qu'elle se trouvait en présence de l'un des plus grands elfes de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

Elrond avait vécu dans les premiers âges. Il descendait d'anciens rois elfes et avait été élevé par deux des fils de Fëanor, Maedhros et Maglor, des elfes illustres qui avaient participés aux premières guerres du monde. Il avait combattu dans la dernière guerre contre le Mordor, dans la dernière alliance des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Et il avait fondé l'une des plus belles cités elfiques, Fondcombe.

Elanor n'osa dès lors plus prendre la parole, et se fit toute petite.

Elrond mena la troupe à l'entrée de Fondcombe. Ils traversèrent un pont de pierre, puis s'entassèrent devant un parvis pavé. Un pavillon de chasse se dressait devant eux, et la première chose qui attira le regard d'Elanor fut une elfe, qui attendait au pied de son grand escalier.

Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, une peau pâle et laiteuse et un visage doux. Elle portrait une robe bleue nuit, cintrée à la taille par une ceinture brodée de fils d'argents. Ses yeux étaient du même gris que ceux d'Elrond, où toutes les étoiles semblaient s'y refléter. Elle paraissait très jeune, pourtant Elanor vit dans son regard toute la sagesse et la patience d'une femme qui avait vécue de nombreuses années.

Lorsqu'elle les vit approcher, l'elfe alla à leur rencontre, mettant sur ses lèvres son plus beau sourire. Elanor sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. La jeune elfe semblait susciter autour d'elle l'admiration et la beauté. Elle pure et innocente si bien qu'on ne pouvait rester insensible à son charme.

Elrond tira les rênes du cheval pour s'approcher de la femme elfe.

_- Ada_. _Im gelir ceni ad lin, _lui dit-elle pour l'accueillir.

Elrond inclina la tête.

_- Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo, Arwen. _

Arwen posa son regard sur Elanor et son expression se changea en curiosité.

_- Man aer ?_

_- Hirnim sen firen anglam. Arwen, tulu sen sell. Baur bâd miduin. Nostach be Ych gaer !_

Elrond se mit à sourire d'un air moqueur, et Arwen le regarda d'un air choqué.

_- Ada !_

Les elfes rirent joyeusement, et Elanor se demanda ce qui se passait. Arwen sourit chaleureusement à Elanor, avec un peu de gêne et lui tendit la main. Elanor la regarda un moment, puis la saisit.

Elle fut suprise car la main de l'elfe était tiède et ferme. Arwen l'aida à descendre du cheval d'Elrond, et Elanor se laissa glisser de la selle maladroitement.

- Ma fille Arwen va s'occuper de vous durant votre séjour, dit Elrond en se penchant sur elle. Veuillez-vous reposer et prendre un bain. Par avance je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais je pense que vous en avez besoin. Vous sentez fortement l'orque.

Elanor leva les yeux, ahurie et Elrond sourit avec légèreté. Arwen réprimanda son père, tout en tirant Elanor vers elle.

- N'écoutez pas mon père, il aime taquiner ses invités, dit-elle avec gentillesse.

Elanor les regarda tous les deux, et comprit qu'Elrond venait de se payer sa tête à son insu. Confuse, elle ne s'attarda pas cependant sur la moquerie du seigneur Elrond et répondit à la remarque par un sourire gêné.

- _Hannon le,_ dit Elrond à Arwen.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis tira sur les rênes de son cheval et s'éloigna en compagnie des autres cavaliers en direction des écuries. Arwen entraina alors Elanor à sa suite, en haut des marches.

- Venez, c'est par ici.

Elanor la suivit, et l'elfe lui fit traverser un long couloir ouvert sur l'extérieur. L'air qu'on respirait ici était très agréable, et Elanor se détendit progressivement. Arwen et elle marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, avant que celle-ci ne parle.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? lui demanda Arwen.

- Elanor.

- Oh, c'est un joli nom. Dans notre langue, cela veut dire fleur « soleil-étoile ». Elle pousse uniquement sur nos terres en Lorien. C'est là qu'habite ma grand-mère, sourit-elle.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Arwen acquiesça.

- Je sais que les hommes ont un nom de famille, n'en avez-vous donc pas?

- Je porte le nom de ma mère adoptive, mais je n'ai jamais su quel était le vrai nom de ma mère biologique.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa sincèrement Arwen.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Elanor.

Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et Arwen déculpabilisa un peu.

- Voulez-vous prendre votre bain maintenant ? lui proposa Arwen. Mon père plaisantait en disant cela, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous laver tout de suite.

- Non, je crois qu'il a un peu raison. Il est vrai que je ne sens pas très bon, dit Elanor en remuant le nez.

A présent elle pouvait sentir son odeur, et elle se demandait comment les elfes faisaient pour lui tenir compagnie sans se boucher le nez.

- Je vais vous montrer où se trouve vos quartiers.

Arwen prit son bras et la conduisit finalement devant une porte en bois massif superbement ouvragée. Le travail artistique qui avait été réalisé sur la porte était sublime, et représentait les deux lanternes du premier âge de la Terre du Milieu.

Arwen poussa la porte et Elanor entra dans ce qui allait être ses appartements pendant plusieurs jours.

La pièce était très simple. Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait dans la pièce principale, et dans le fond se trouvait de grandes fenêtres s'ouvrant sur un petit balcon donnant sur une vue plongeante de la vallée de Fondcombe. A gauche de la chambre se trouvait une pièce attenante. Arwen la guida jusqu'à la pièce, et Elanor découvrit une petite salle de bain équipée d'un point d'eau et d'un bassin en pierre.

- Je vais faire préparer votre bain, prenez vos aises, lui dit Arwen.

Elle disparut par la porte d'entrée, puis quelques minutes plus tard, deux femmes elfes aux cheveux bruns revinrent avec une bassine d'eau chaude qu'elles versèrent dans le bassin.

Elanor qui n'avait jamais pris de bain de sa vie, hormis dans une petite bassine en fer, et avec de l'eau froide regarda la cuve avec intérêt. Les elfes ajoutèrent quelques herbes qui enfumèrent agréablement le bain, puis quittèrent la pièce avec un sourire resplendissant.

Elle se dit que toutes les elfes étaient belles, et qu'elle était bien loin de leurs critères de beauté. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de travail et de temps pour se rendre acceptable aux yeux des elfes.

Elanor se débarrassa de ses vêtements sales et déchirés, et plongea un pied dans le bassin. L'eau était très chaude. Impatiente, elle entra complétement dans le bain et soupira d'aise.

Elle resta dans le bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau fut glacée. L'eau était noire de crasse, et elle se décida enfin à sortir après plus d'une heure. Elanor ne sut quoi faire pour enlever l'eau du bassin, et comme on ne lui avait donné aucune instruction, elle laissa le bassin tel quel.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans un drap de linge, puis se dirigea vers la chambre et découvrit sur un tabouret plusieurs robes qui avaient été déposées à son attention. Elle en choisit une au hasard, se fiant au tissu confortable qui lui faisait penser à une chemise de nuit. La robe était dans les tons verts, brodée de fleurs dorées.

Elanor l'enfila avant se peloter dans les couvertures du lit. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt d'un sommeil paisible.

* * *

**Lexique :**

* * *

traduction Noir parler :

_Golug = _(elfes) - Orque

* * *

traduction Sindarin :

_Hîr Elrond, glamhoth min degi le = _(Seigneur Elrond, nous avons tués les orques) - Glorfindel

_Mae. Gawanna si noss le = _(Bien. Rentrons à la maison) – Elrond

_Ai ! Mae melon. Niphredil aer megil ! = (_Ah ! Oui l'ami. Il s'agit de l'épée Niphredil !)– Glorfindel

_Glorfindel, tirio delia le = _(Glorfindel, cachez-lui la vue) - Elrond

_Daro !_ = (Stop !) - Elrond

_Im gelir ceni ad lin = _(Je suis heureuse de te revoir.) - Arwen

_Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo, Arwen = _(Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre) - Elrond

_Man aer ? = _(Qui est-ce ?) - Arwen

_Hirnim sen firen anglam. Arwen, tulu sen sell. Baur bâd miduin. Nostach be Ych gaer ! = _(Nous avons trouvés cette humaine avec les orques. Arwen, pourrais-tu t'occuper d'elle et lui faire prendre un bain ? Elle empeste comme une dizaine d'orcs !) - Elrond

_Hannon le = _(Merci.) - Elrond


	3. Les Elfes Gris

Bonjour ! Merci à **Lilyjp, manelor, Melior Silverdjane, Marine02, Delphlys** et **Ebene** pour vos reviews précédentes et vos encouragements ! Ça m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre, qui a été difficile à écrire.

Il y a beaucoup de références dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que ça ne va pas vous décourager et que vous comprendrez l'essentiel de l'histoire. Ce qui est dit est très important pour la suite. S'il y a le moindre de problème de compréhension ou que vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message par mp. Je ne me rends pas trop compte de ce que vous pouvez ressentir en découvrant l'histoire, car j'ai tout dans la tête, et il est difficile parfois de faire la part des choses. ^^ Pour les plus mordus d'entre vous, je vous conseille de lire le Silmarillon, et les légendes des contes perdus de Tolkien, ou même d'aller sur wikipédia, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'histoire des elfes. Vous en apprendrez beaucoup sur l'origine des personnages, comme l'histoire d'Elrond, d'Aragorn et de Galadriel.

Je vous ai remis un petit lexique en bas de page, où j'ai ajouté des informations sur les personnages et les lieux cités.

Enfin, j'ai introduit un nouveau personnage, qui a toute mon affection et qui je pense vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

gallica.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les Elfes Gris**

Elanor se réveilla le lendemain, reposée. Elle somnola quelques temps paresseusement dans son lit, appréciant l'odeur et le confort des draps, une sensation qu'elle avait perdu ces derniers jours. Son esprit était ailleurs, et sentant son corps courbaturé elle préféra rester coucher pour dormir encore un peu, ne se souciant de rien.

Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. La lumière du jour emplissait la pièce, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, son regard se perdit sur la vallée de Fondcombe. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et lorsqu'Elanor se rendit compte qu'il commençait à être un peu tard, elle se leva et s'habilla.

Une elfe entra plus tard dans sa chambre et lui déposa un plateau contenant de la nourriture. Elanor regarda la nourriture avec curiosité, et vit qu'il n'y avait que des fruits, une sorte de pâte et un peu de pain des elfes. Elle mangea probablement ce qui était le meilleur petit-déjeuner de sa vie.

Elanor descendit ensuite dans les jardins et passa la matinée entière à se balader dans la cité. Elrond ne lui avait laissé aucune instruction, aussi était-elle enfin libre de ses mouvements. Sa cheville ne lui faisait presque plus mal, si ce n'est lorsqu'elle posait le pied un peu trop longtemps. Néanmoins la douleur était supportable et elle marcha pendant plusieurs heures dans Fondcombe.

Elle découvrit l'environnement où vivaient les elfes, et en fut émerveillé. Elle regarda les elfes vaquer à leurs occupations, et sans surprise elle les trouva tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres.

Les femmes elfes étaient particulièrement féminines et délicates. Elanor les espionna tandis qu'un petit groupe d'entre elles lavaient le linge dans un des nombreux points d'eau. Elles étaient brunes, comme la majorité de la population de Fondcombe, et avaient le teint clair. Leurs robes étaient légères et volatiles, et affinaient encore plus leur silhouette et leur grande taille élancée. Les elfes s'amusaient et riaient entre elles, tout en discutant dans leur langue étrange, et Elanor se prit d'envie de les rejoindre.

Elle ne se fit cependant pas remarquer, et continua sa route, s'éclipsant dans les couloirs du palais d'Elrond.

Les hommes étaient un peu différents. Lorsqu'ils ne portaient pas leurs armures, ils portaient de longues tuniques, et étaient tout aussi élancés et délicats que les femmes. Leurs traits étaient efféminés, leur taille fine, et ils avaient de longs cheveux, comme les femmes, ce qui prêtait à confusion. Elanor avait plusieurs fois faillit confondre un elfe avec une femme.

Mais si on regardait bien, on voyait que leur torse était plat, leurs épaules carrée et que leurs traits étaient beaucoup plus saillants. Heureusement d'autres elfes étaient beaucoup plus masculins, ce qui était le cas d'Elrond et de quelques-uns de ses sujets. Elanor comprit que tous les elfes ne se ressemblaient pas, et que comme chez les hommes il y avait des différences physiques. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ils étaient loin d'être parfait.

Elle en eut le déplaisir de le constater le jour-même.

Certains elfes étaient très hautains. Elanor s'en rendit compte peu à peu, mais cela lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'elle croisa un homme dans le palais. Bien qu'elle l'ait salué de son plus beau sourire, il avait regardé Elanor avec indifférence, passant à côté d'elle en répondant d'un simple hochement de tête poli. Mais il se cachait derrière ses yeux un certain mépris, et Elanor se demanda sur le coup ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ce regard.

Elanor retourna en fin de matinée dans sa chambre et s'accouda sur le balcon, écoutant le chant des oiseaux qui piaillaient joyeusement dans les arbres. La brise lui caressa les cheveux, et souleva quelques mèches brunes de sa nuque.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait été enlevée, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter un peu pour Maggi. A l'heure qu'il était, sa mère adoptive devait la croire morte.

Elanor se demanda quand elle pourrait rentrer. Mais elle se douta que tout dépendrait du seigneur Elrond, et qu'il n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Elle se rappela la lueur de surprise dans son regard lorsqu'il avait vu son épée.

Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez de l'avoir guérie. Elanor se dit qu'elle devait lui rendre la pareille, car il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais elle était pauvre, et n'avait rien à lui donner. Hormis cette épée.

Elle serait peut-être un moyen de payer sa dette.

Pourtant, Elanor y tenait beaucoup. Et ça lui arrachait le cœur de devoir s'en séparer, même si c'était pour la donner à Elrond. Après tout, c'était la seule chose qui restait de sa mère.

Elanor se sentait lasse, et fatiguée. Si Elrond acceptait, elle n'aurait plus qu'à retourner les mains vides chez Maggi, sans rien d'autre pour se consoler hormis sa peine et ses remords.

Elanor soupira.

Que faire ?

Regardant en bas, en direction des jardins, elle eut soudain une étrange vision qui la tira de ses pensées.

Un petit enfant, aux cheveux blancs comme neige était assis de dos sur un banc en pierre à quelques mètres. Il semblait occuper à fumer de l'herbe à pipe et à écrire sur un gros manuscrit, balançant joyeusement ses énormes pieds de temps à autre.

Elanor l'observa pendant quelques secondes, les yeux plissées avant de se dire qu'un enfant avec des cheveux blancs, qui lisait et fumait était vraiment bizarre. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de Bree, et du pays étrange qui s'étendait plus au Nord, peuplé disait-on de créatures à l'apparence d'hommes, mais aux grands pieds et à la taille encore plus petite que les nains. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un semi-homme, et sa curiosité fut piquée au vif.

Elle songea à descendre pour le rejoindre lorsqu'un serviteur d'Elrond toqua à sa porte et se planta devant elle. Surprise elle se retourna.

- Le seigneur Elrond souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, lui dit l'elfe avec une voix frêle.

Ah. Enfin.

Elanor acquiesça et le suivit.

L'elfe s'appelait Lindir, et il lui fit la conversation pendant qu'ils marchaient. Elanor le trouva très gentil, et agréable. Il lui demanda comment elle trouvait Fondcombe et si elle s'y sentait bien. Elanor découvrit qu'il était chanteur et qu'il aimait les contes et les chansons. Elle fut charmée par sa personnalité très sensible.

Lindir la conduisit au cœur du palais, et s'arrêta devant une porte ouverte donnant sur un bureau. Elrond était assis derrière une table, entouré de nombreuses bibliothèques contenant des manuscrits. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut son épée, posée sur le bureau.

Elrond leva la tête lorsqu'elle entra, et Lindir s'éclipsa silencieusement les laissant seuls. Elanor fit une révérence un peu maladroite en signe de salutation. Elle exécuta pour la première fois ce que lui avait appris Maggi, car celle-ci avait insisté pour que ces filles sachent se présenter convenablement devant un seigneur, et Elrond sembla apprécier.

Il lui sourit et fit signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup mieux, merci.

- Votre cheville est-elle guérit ?

- Je crois que oui.

Elrond se leva, et examina son pied. Elanor le regarda timidement, alors il manipulait sa cheville avec précaution. Il sembla être satisfait par ce qu'il vit.

- La douleur aura disparu d'ici deux jours, dit Elrond en reposant son pied.

Il avait revêtit une tunique plus légère, brodée de motifs elfiques. Même en ayant retiré son armure étincelante, il conservait sa magnificence. Ses longs cheveux bruns, soigneusement peignés reposaient impeccables sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient chaleureux, et Elanor remarqua pour la première fois l'aura de bonté qui l'enveloppait.

- Ma fille m'a parlé de vous. Il semble qu'elle vous apprécie beaucoup. Elle m'a dit pourtant que vous n'aviez pas de nom de famille. J'espérais que vous me parleriez un peu de vous, Elanor et de ceci.

Elrond posa la main sur l'épée et la regarda intensément. Elanor hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

Elle raconta à Elrond son enfance à Lasdren, et les seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait de sa mère, Rain. Maggi la lui avait décrite comme étant une très belle femme. Elle était grande et avait les cheveux aussi bruns que ceux d'Elanor. C'était la seule chose qu'elle semblait avoir hérité de sa mère, ça et ses yeux. Rain n'avait pas dit à Maggi où elle vivait, ni s'il lui restait de la famille ou un mari en vie. Elanor n'avait jamais su qui était son père, et elle ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Elrond haussa les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, et ne s'exprima que lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui raconter comment elle s'était fait capturer par les orques.

- Vous m'avez dit que votre épée est un héritage légué par votre mère, mais j'en suis très étonné. Savez-vous que cette épée à appartenue au dernier roi de Doriath, Dior, fils de Beren et Luthien ?

Elanor ne connaissait aucun de ces noms, mais Doriath lui rappelait quelque chose. Un de ses vieux souvenirs, qui concernait un royaume des elfes et un roi puissant. Elle eut d'abord envie de rire, se disant qu'il était impossible qu'une telle chose arrive. Cependant, elle se retint, n'étant pas sure qu'Elrond apprécie sa remarque.

Elle le regarda, et vit qu'il était sérieux. Le doute s'insinua alors en elle, et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'épée. Elle était fine et courte, parfaitement taillée pour quelqu'un de petite taille. Elanor l'avait toujours eut, mais ne s'était jamais posée de question, ni sur les étranges inscriptions qui étaient gravées dans la lame.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une épée elfique, et se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Je ne le savais pas.

- Je m'en doutais, dit Elrond.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle. Comment ai-je pu avoir cette épée ?

- J'espérais que vous me le disiez.

Elrond la dévisagea et Elanor ne sut quoi lui répondre.

- Connaissez-vous les légendes des premiers âges de la Terre du Milieu ? demanda l'elfe, changeant soudainement de sujet.

Elanor essaya de se rappeler les contes qu'elle avait entendues de la bouche des clients de l'auberge du Cheval Blanc, mais elle ne parvint pas à se remémorer la moindre histoire de cette époque-là. Certaines bribes d'évènements ou de noms d'illustres elfes lui revinrent, mais elle ne parvint pas à faire la connexion.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, avoua-t-elle.

Elrond hocha la tête.

- Je vais vous les raconter, car je pense que vous comprendrez mieux quelle est la situation après les avoir entendues, dit-il. Lors du premier âge de la Terre du Milieu, avant même que le monde n'ait pris sa forme définitive, vivait déjà les premiers elfes crées par Eru, le créateur de toute chose. Doriath était un royaume prospère où vivait le roi Thingol, l'un des premiers-nés de la race des elfes, et sa femme Melian la Maiar. Celle-ci était une magicienne et elle servait deux Valar : Vana, la Toujours jeune et Estë la douce, guérisseuse de tous les maux. Avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, Melian vécut longtemps en Lorien à Valinor où elle soignait les arbres qui fleurissaient dans les jardins. On dit que son chant ensorcelait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, et que même les Valar abandonnaient leurs travaux pour l'écouter. Lorsque les premiers elfes naquirent sur la Terre du Milieu, Melian quitta Valinor et les rejoignit. Elle tomba amoureuse d'un des trois seigneurs elfes, Elwë et contre l'avis des Valar l'épousa. Elwe prit le nom de Thingol. Tous deux se cachèrent des yeux indiscrets et fondèrent Doriath, et ils restèrent cachés pendant bien des siècles grâce aux pouvoirs de Melian, qui les dissimula aux yeux de tous. Certains elfes les rejoignirent pour vivre dans leur cité à Menegroth, et ils furent surnommés les elfes gris. De l'union du roi et de la reine naquit Luthien, dont on raconta qu'elle était la plus belle enfant et femme elfe que le monde ait jamais connu. Lorsqu'elle eut vingt ans, sa mère Melian lui fit forger une épée et la baptisa Niphredil en son nom. Elle ajouta toute sa magie afin que l'épée protège sa fille et ses futurs descendants de l'ombre de Morgoth. Luthien transmit plus tard son héritage à son fils Dior.

Elanor resta pendu aux lèvres du seigneur Elrond, pétrifiée et passionnée par son récit. Ce dernier se tut un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait l'épée avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Dior était un demi-elfe, reprit-il. Il eut trois enfants, dont deux fils Eluréd et Elurin, et une fille, Elwing. Dior régna sur Doriath pendant quelques années après la mort de Thingol, mais la menace grandissait autour de son royaume et Melian n'était plus là pour les protéger, car elle était retournée à Valinor et sa magie était partie avec elle. Un jour, la cité fut mise à sac par les fils de Fëanor et beaucoup d'elfes perdirent la vie. Seuls quelques-uns parvinrent à s'enfuir, et parmi les enfants de Dior, seule Elwing survit. Ses frères, Eluréd et Elurin disparurent pendant la bataille, et on ne retrouva jamais leurs corps. Quant à l'épée de Dior, on ne sait ce qu'il en est advenu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elrond se tut.

- Elwing était ma mère, révéla-t-il. Ce que je viens de vous raconter est donc en fait l'histoire de mon clan.

Elanor le regarda abasourdie. Elrond était le fils d'Elwing ? Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était le petit-fils de Dior, et l'arrière-petit fils de Luthien.

- Vous comprenez à présent pourquoi je me demande comment cette épée a pu arriver en votre possession, dit Elrond.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Elanor se mit à réfléchir très vite, se demandant comment il était possible que l'épée qui était à elle, soit en fait un héritage de droit du seigneur Elrond. Elle-même ne savait pas comment l'épée était arrivée entre les mains de sa mère défunte. Si ce qu'Elrond disait était vrai, des milliers d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute de Doriath, et il y avait alors de nombreuses hypothèses possibles.

Sa mère ou ses ancêtres avaient pu trouver l'épée, ou peut-être leur en avait-on fait cadeau, sans savoir ce que c'était réellement. Les hommes connaissaient très peu les légendes des elfes, cependant ils savaient reconnaître les armes d'exception.

Malheureusement, Elanor n'avait aucune piste, ni aucune réponse à donner à Elrond.

- Je ne sais pas comment ma mère l'a eu, déclara Elanor. Maggi m'a seulement affirmée que ma mère lui avait dit que son propre père la lui avait donnée. Je suis désolé.

Elanor se sentit alors un peu coupable, et ne put cacher son émotion à Elrond. L'elfe leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et tenta de la rassurer.

- Je ne vous tiens pas pour responsable, ni vous ou votre défunte mère du destin de cette épée, dit-il. Je ne vous punirais pas pour une action dont vous n'êtes pas responsable. Sachez seulement que cette épée a beaucoup de valeur à nos yeux et que j'essaye juste de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aurais tellement aimé vous aider, mais je ne le peux.

Elanor baissa la tête, honteuse. Elrond acquiesça, un peu déçu.

- Moi qui pensais pouvoir trouver des réponses à travers vous, je ne sais à présent que cela est inutile. Vous m'en avez dit toutefois suffisamment. Je vais avoir besoin d'une autre aide, peut-être d'autres personnes qui ont une connaissance plus lointaine.

Il contourna le bureau, et regarda pensivement par la fenêtre.

- Il est évident que vous ne pourrez reprendre cette épée pour l'instant, ajouta Elrond. J'aimerais la garder si vous êtes d'accord. Vous pourrez rester à Fondcombe autant de temps que vous voulez. Je ne vous oblige à rien sinon à rester encore un peu ici à Imladris, le temps que cette énigme soit résolue.

Elanor acquiesça.

- Ma famille doit s'inquiéter de ma disparition… pourrais-je leur faire parvenir un message ? demanda t-elle.

- Bien entendu.

Elrond lui donna un morceau de parchemin, et Elanor écrivit une lettre brève mais concise à Maggi, la rassurant sur le fait qu'elle était toujours en vie et qu'elle allait bien. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait été accueillie par des personnes bienveillantes à Fondcombe, et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Elle demanda à la fin de la lettre si tout allait bien, et si Finrod leur cheval était rentré à la maison.

Puis elle cacheta la lettre et la donna à Elrond.

- Un de mes cavaliers leur fera parvenir votre message, lui assura-t-il. Suivez-moi.

Ils quittèrent son bureau et se dirigèrent vers un des gardes. Elrond lui parla brièvement en elfique et lui transmit le message. Le soldat se tourna alors vers Elanor, et lui demanda où se trouvait sa famille. Elle lui décrivit l'endroit, et l'elfe hocha la tête puis prit rapidement congé.

- Il partira en début d'après-midi, l'informa Elrond. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à moi et à mes enfants pour le déjeuner ?

Elanor accepta avec joie. Elle se dirigea alors avec Elrond vers la grande salle, et ils rejoignirent Arwen et d'autres elfes qui étaient attablés. Elanor fit la rencontre de ses frères Elladan et Elrohir.

Elanor fut un peu perturbé par la vision des jumeaux, car c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait, et c'était des elfes de surcroît. Tous les deux étaient de nature sereine, mais lorsqu'ils lui parlèrent, elle remarqua au fil de la conversation qu'ils avaient un tempérament assez joueur. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père, et avaient le même regard de bienveillance dans les yeux. Les fils d'Elrond réussirent à la détendre et à lui faire oublier ses soucis.

A la fin du repas, ils annoncèrent à leur père qu'ils repartaient le lendemain en Eriador, rejoindre un homme nommé « Aragorn ». Elanor fut un peu déçu qu'ils partent aussi vite, et cette annonce lui rappela qu'elle était loin de chez elle.

Mais elle oublia vite cette idée au fil des jours. Elle trouvait la vie calme à Fondcombe, et étonnamment eut l'impression que c'était sa deuxième maison. Son envie de retrouver Maggi et l'auberge s'évanouit peu à peu.

Une semaine plus tard, le cavalier revint avec la réponse de Maggi. Elanor se trouvait dans les jardins, lorsqu'elle vit l'elfe s'approcher et lui tendre un morceau de parchemin.

Elle prit avec joie le mot qu'il lui tendit et le lut :

_Elanor,_

_Nous sommes heureux de savoir que tu es en vie. Les garçons sont rentrés cette semaine pour donner un coup de main. Rassures-toi, Finrod a retrouvé son chemin, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer la peur que j'ai eu quand je l'ai vu déboulé seul de la route! Des rodeurs ont pistés le chemin pendant des jours. Tu n'étais nulle part ! On t'a cru morte tu sais! _

_Je ne sais pas qui sont ces personnes qui t'ont aidés, mais remercies-les. Et pour l'amour du ciel, fais en sorte de bien te tenir ! J'espère qu'ils te laisseront partir bientôt, il me manque des bras à l'auberge._

_Reviens-vite._

_Maggi._

Elanor plia le parchemin, et sourit, à la fois heureuse et un peu agacé. Elle manquait à Maggi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Malgré le fait qu'elle la rabaissait souvent lorsqu'elle était à l'auberge du cheval blanc, la vieille femme l'appréciait.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Elanor traversa les jardins et tomba nez à nez avec le hobbit qu'elle avait vu une semaine plus tôt.

- Oh ! Bonjour, lui dit celui-ci surpris de la voir.

- Bonjour, lui répondit Elanor.

- Excusez-moi, mais euh… , le hobbit la détailla et son regard s'arrêta sur ses oreilles. Vous êtes humaine !

- Oui.

Le hobbit parut soudain s'animer d'une nouvelle jeunesse et devint tout excité.

- Bon sang, je vous avais prise pour une elfe ! C'est que vous leur ressemblez beaucoup, et on ne croise pas beaucoup d'hommes ici à Fondcombe. Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet, de la Comté.

Le semi-homme lui tendit la main, et Elanor la regardant un peu décontenancé. Il n'était pas coutume chez elle de se serrer la main, surtout entre femme et homme. Cependant, le geste du hobbit la toucha, et Elanor serra sa main avec enthousiasme.

- Je vous ai vu l'autre jour, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter. Je suis Elanor… d'Eriador, ajouta t-elle. Je vis dans le village de Lasdren, près du Brandevin.

- Lasden…

Le hobbit parut chercher dans sa mémoire, se grattant la tête et plissant les yeux.

- Lasdren ? Je ne connais pas, désolé, s'exclama finalement Bilbon.

Puis il se détourna d'elle, et s'assit sur un banc, trop haut pour lui ce qui faisait que ses pieds balançaient dans le vide.

Sa façon si enfantine de répondre interloqua et amusa Elanor, qui sourit. Les hobbits étaient des créatures bien étranges.

Elle lui demanda ce qu'il écrivait dans ses manuscrits, et il lui avoua qu'il était en train de faire son autobiographie.

- Du moins, sur une toute petite partie de ma vie, lui dit-il. Le reste est beaucoup moins intéressant.

Elanor l'écouta faire son récit de ses aventures qui s'étaient déroulées il y a soixante ans plus tôt, décrivant la troupe des nains qui l'avaient entrainé sur la route du trésor et de la reconquête d'Eriador. Il décrivit la redoutable beauté des elfes de la forêt noire et de la montagne solitaire, et la monstruosité du dragon Smaug le doré.

- Ses narines étaient nimbées de flamme, et à chaque respiration qu'il prenait, je sentais l'odeur de la saucisse grillé sur ma veste. Autant dire que j'ai couru vite quand il s'est réveillé! déclara-t-il avec de grands gestes.

Il le racontait comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne anecdote. Le hobbit rit gaiement, et Elanor se joignit à lui.

Elle ne sut combien d'heures ils passèrent à discuter, mais ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le ventre d'Elanor commença à rugir. Bilbon lui souhaita bonne nuit, et tous les jours suivants ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un coin ensoleillé du jardin pour parler de tout et de rien.

Elanor se fit alors son premier ami à Fondcombe en la personne de Bilbon.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, Bilbon s'arrêta soudainement de parler, et Elanor le vit plisser des yeux en direction de la vallée derrière elle. Elanor se retourna et regarda dans la même direction que le hobbit, et vit qu'une délégation d'elfes venait de traverser l'arche du pont d'entrée à Fondcombe.

Un couple d'elfe menait la horde. La femme était blonde, et elle portait une robe blanche éclatante qui la faisait rayonner. Son compagnon chevauchait à ses côtés, et lui aussi était blond et il avait l'allure majestueuse.

Elanor eut l'impression qu'elle venait d'être frappée d'un enchantement.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Bilbon.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Elanor encore sous le charme. Allons voir.

Au moment où ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent des nouveaux arrivants, Elrond descendit les marches du palais et accueillis les elfes blonds.

_- Mae Govannen,_ salua Elrond en elfique.

Elanor et Bilbon s'arrêtèrent à une distance respectable pour ne pas les interrompre. Elrond continua la conversation en elfique, et Elanor ne comprit pas un mot.

- _Comment fut la route ?_

_- Un peu longue, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas venus ici_, répondit l'homme à la chevelure blonde en contemplant Fondcombe.

L'elfe descendit de cheval en même temps que sa compagne, qui accueillit Elrond à bras ouvert et avec un grand sourire qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa beauté.

_- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, fils d'Earendil et d'Elwing. Mais où est donc Arwen Undomiel, ma petite fille ?_

_- Elle se repose dans son salon, allons la voir, _répondit Elrond_. _

_- Oui, tu nous montreras ensuite ce pourquoi tu nous as fait venir. Il m'a semblé que cela soit urgent, dit l'elfe blonde avec un air concerné._

_- Je vous expliquerais tout. _

Le couple suivit Elrond, et ils disparurent de leur champ de vision, s'enfonçant dans les couloirs de la cité.

- Ce pourrait-il que ce soit elle ? dit Bilbon pour lui-même.

Elanor tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Qui ?

- Et bien la Reine Galadriel. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or qui vit en Lorien.

Galadriel ?

Ce nom était une légende parmi les hommes. On la disait tantôt qu'elle était une elfe inoffensive sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille pure et innocente aux cheveux dorée. D'autres disaient qu'elle était une sorcière elfe, et que sa magie était si redoutable que tous la craignait.

- Oui, je crois bien que c'était la reine Galadriel et son mari Celeborn lui-même. On dirait qu'ils ont un problème, commenta Bilbon.

- Vous avez compris leur conversation ? demanda surprise Elanor.

- Bien sûre ! Je parle l'elfique voyons !

- Vous êtes vraiment étonnant Bilbon Sacquet.

Bilbon remit sa pipe dans sa bouche et fit mine de chasser une mouche, mais il rougit légèrement.

- Quel problème ont-ils ? demanda Elanor.

- Ah !

Bilbon mordilla dans sa pipe nerveusement, puis la retira brusquement de sa bouche.

- Ca je ne sais pas ! Et ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Le hobbit fit demi-tour et lui tourna le dos, repartant dans les jardins.

- Je ne m'occupe plus des affaires des elfes ! Ni d'aucuns autres d'ailleurs ! lança-t-il en balançant sa pipe au-dessus de sa tête. Je suis trop vieux à présent, j'ai arrêté d'offrir mes services !

Elanor le regarda disparaître au coin d'un arbre, plantée en plein milieu de l'allée. Elle resta un instant immobile, pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Si la reine Galadriel se déplaçait, ce ne devait pas être un hasard. Elrond leur avait-il parlé de l'épée ?

Il avait dit qu'il avait d'une aide extérieur. Serait-ce lui qui les avaient appelés ?

Elanor imita finalement Bilbon, et retourna dans ses quartiers, l'esprit occupé par ces nouveaux elfes qui venaient d'arriver.

Les jours qui viendraient lui donnerait réponse à ses questions.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût. Rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite !

Voici le lexique ci-dessous :

* * *

**Elfes gris :** ou Sindar. Peuple elfe qui décida de rester en Terre en Milieu avec le roi Thingol. D'autres clans, les Noldor et les Vanyar, rejoignirent Valinor. On compte parmi les descendants des Sindar, les elfes de Fondcombe et certains de la Forêt Noire et de la Lorien.

**Maiar : **Ils furent crées par Eru Illuvatar, et eurent pour fonction de servir les Valar à Valinor. On compte parmi les Maiar les plus illustres : Melian, Thorondor (roi des Aigles), Olorin(Gandalf), et les autres Istari (Saroumane, Radagast, et les deux mages bleus)

**Doriath** : Royaume Sylvestre des elfes, édifié 6750 ans avant le début de la guerre de l'anneau, et qui se situait en Beleriand. Ces terres immenses sont aujourd'hui immergées sous la mer. Menegroth surnommé « Mille Cavernes » est la capitale ou vivait Thingol et Melian. Elle fut assiégée en l'an 505 par les nains qui tuèrent Thingol en voulant s'emparer du Silmaril, un joyau très convoité et qui renfermait la lumière des arbres de Valinor. Dior prit la place de son grand-père et releva la cité de ses cendres. Elle fut cependant attaquée une seconde fois, cinq ans après, par les fils de Fëanor(des elfes Noldor maudits), et sombra définitivement dans l'oubli.

**Thingol** / Elwë « roi au manteau gris » : Sa chevelure d'argent lui valut son nom. Thingol était un haut elfe, l'un des premiers de la Terre du Milieu. Roi elfe de Doriath et compagnon de Melian la Maiar, il était aimé de son peuple et avait de grands pouvoirs, conféré en parti par Melian. Il est considéré étant comme le grand roi des elfes gris durant le premier âge. Il a une fille, Luthien. Son épée se nomme _Aranruth_ « colère du roi ». En 505, Thingol meurt de la main de nains forgerons, qu'il avait chargé de sertir le Silmaril sur le Nauglamir (un collier forgé par les nains). Lorsque ceux-ci voulurent s'en emparer, affirmant que Thingol avait une dette envers eux et que le Nauglamir leur appartenait, l'elfe les bannit de Doriath. Mais les nains le tuèrent et emportèrent le Silmaril avec eux. Ce fut alors l'origine de l'animosité entre les nains et les elfes.

**Melian** : Maiar. Elle a vécu longtemps à Valinor avant de rejoindre la Terre du Milieu et d'épouser Thingol. Elle a une fille, Luthien. Melian était une maiar aux pouvoirs puissants et étranges. Elle créa un anneau de protection autour de Doriath pour protéger son peuple des envahisseurs, et il était impossible d'entrer sans la permission du couple royal. A la mort de Thingol, elle retourna à Valinor, abandonnant son royaume.

**Beren** : homme, marié à Luthien. Issu de la maison de Bëor.

**Luthien** : Fille du roi Thingol et de la Maiar Melian. Mariée à Beren.

**Dior** : demi-elfe, fils de Beren et Luthien. Il épousa une elfe Nimloth, et ils moururent tous les deux lors du sac de Menegroth. Il eut trois enfants : Eluréd, Elurin et Elwing.

**Earendil** : demi-elfe, père d'Elrond, marié à Elwing.


	4. Le Conseil blanc

Surprise ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews, merci à **Essaidel**, **fuyuki417**, et surtout à **Delphlys**, **Melio Silverdjane** et **Marine02 **qui me suivent depuis un moment déjà. Vos commentaires sont très motivants et encourageants. Merci

Le chapitre que vous attendez est là, et il répondra à beaucoup de vos questions, notamment à celle qui est revenu plusieurs fois dans les reviews et qui concerne l'origine d'Elanor. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre sans vous en dire plus, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

gallica

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Conseil blanc**

_- C'est donc ceci que vous vouliez nous montrer,_ s'exclama Celeborn impressionné par l'objet qui se trouvait devant lui. _Niphredil, l'épée de Dior, roi de Doriath, il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais vu._

Celeborn la souleva, admirant l'objet.

_- Par tous les Valar, en voilà un miracle. Je la croyais perdue dans les eaux d'Ulmo depuis des millénaires._

_- Comment l'avez-vous retrouvée ?_ demanda Galadriel.

Elle était la seule parmi eux deux à ne pas montrer son enthousiasme, et observait la scène avec une certaine réserve.

Elrond la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

_- J'espérais que l'un de vous deux puisse me donner une réponse. Je l'ai trouvé sur une jeune humaine qui était prisonnière d'une troupe d'orque, près de nos frontières. Elle me dit l'avoir reçu en héritage, et que Niphredil fut transmise de génération en génération dans sa famille._

Une lueur dans les yeux de Galadriel s'alluma.

_- Vraiment_ ?

_- Cela me semble pourtant improbable,_ confia Elrond. _Comment l'épée d'un roi elfe aurait pu se trouver en sa possession ?_

Galadriel se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, tournant lentement autour de la table. Celeborn fronça les sourcils, et continua de regarder l'épée avec perplexité.

_- Le roi Dior a transmis Niphredil à son fils ainé Elured, peu avant le sac de Menegroth, _révéla t-il. _Je l'ai vu de mes yeux portant l'épée, car j'étais là à Doriath._

_- Mais il est mort, _fit remarquer Elrond.

_- Nous ne l'avons jamais su, _lui répondit Galadriel d'une voix douce. _Elured et son jeune frère ont échappés aux fils de Fëanor et se sont enfoncés dans les bois, si loin qu'ils se sont perdus dans les ténèbres. _

Sa voix était devenue grave. Elrond et Celeborn l'écoutèrent avec perplexité.

_- Ils ne sont jamais revenus, voilà pourquoi nous avons supposés qu'ils étaient morts, _ajouta Celeborn en regardant Elrond.

Galadriel s'approcha de la table où Celeborn avait reposé la lame, puis souleva l'épée rangée dans son fourreau.

_- Melian versa une goutte de son sang lorsqu'elle forgea cette épée. Sa magie sait reconnaître son héritier. Seul un véritable descendant de la lignée des rois de Thingol peut utiliser sa lame et la tirer de son fourreau._

Galadriel tendit la garde de l'épée en direction d'Elrond avec invitation. L'elfe posa la main sur la garde, et la sortit. Elle lui sourit, alors que l'elfe palpait l'acier froid avec ses mains.

_- Moi-même, je ne peux la toucher_, dit Galadriel. _Elle me brûlerait sévèrement._

_- Y a-t-il une possibilité pour qu'un des deux frères ait eut une descendance ? _demanda Celeborn curieux.

_- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, _répondit Galadriel.

Il sembla à Elrond que ses yeux riaient d'une lueur pétillante.

* * *

Elanor sortait de la grande salle pour monter se coucher après le diner, lorsqu'un elfe lui barra le chemin. Bien qu'ils se ressemblaient presque tous dans cette cité elfique, elle parvint à reconnaître le dénommé Glorfindel, un des rares ici qui avait les cheveux blonds et qui avait fait partie des soldats présents avec Elrond lors de sa libération.

L'homme portait la même tenue que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, une côte de maille dorée et un heaume étincelant en or.

Grand et droit, il avait la main posée sur la garde de son épée, un réflexe qu'avait la majorité des gardes et des soldats de la cité. Il avait cependant une prestance différente des autres elfes, un petit quelque chose qui le rendait spécial.

Il avait des yeux bleus pénétrant et un visage joyeux.

L'elfe la salua avec distinction, sans la prendre de haut.

- Dame Elanor, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Elanor acquiesça et lui emboita le pas, sans broncher.

Glorfindel se dirigea vers un endroit de la cité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Ils quittèrent les habitations en bois et en pierres blanches, et suivirent un escalier marbré qui grimpa dans les hauteurs de Fondcombe.

Des lanternes avaient été disposées tout le long du chemin pour éclairer le passage. Elle vit alors que l'escalier montait à plusieurs mètres jusqu'en haut d'une falaise hors de portée, qui surplombait la cité et la vallée.

En haut se trouvait un petit bâtiment ouvert sur l'extérieur, composée d'une pièce circulaire entourée de colonnes. Un ruisseau né des chutes d'eau s'écoulait tout autour du bâtiment, jouait son cours entre les dalles de pierres.

Elanor s'avança, suivant les pas de Glorfindel. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle vit qu'au centre de la bâtisse se trouvait une table ronde en pierre, et que là attendaient Elrond et les deux seigneurs elfes de la Lorien, qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Elanor s'immobilisa, figée sur place et émerveillé par la vision qui s'offrit à elle. La femme elfe était particulièrement ensorcelante, et encore plus belle de près. Elanor ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Glorfindel la poussa gentiment dans le dos.

Les seigneurs elfes se tournèrent dans leur direction lorsqu'ils les virent arriver et Elrond l'accueillit avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Elanor sentit que quelque chose le perturbait, et vit qu'il serrait l'épée de sa mère contre lui.

- Bonjour Elanor, voici les seigneurs de la Lorien, le roi Celeborn et la reine Galadriel, déclara t-il.

Elanor s'inclina devant les elfes, et tous deux lui sourirent.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait demander si tard, reprit Elrond. Mais il fallait que je vous demande quelque chose. Voudriez-vous bien vous saisir de ceci ?

Elrond lui présenta la garde de son épée, Niphredil et Elanor le regarda avec interrogation, ne comprenant pas ses intentions. Elle sonda son regard, mais ne parvint qu'à y voir de l'impatience. Cela la poussa à obéir, et elle posa doucement sa main sur le manche de l'épée.

Tous les elfes présents dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle, même Glorfindel qui se trouvait encore derrière Elanor et qui observait la scène.

Elanor tira l'épée hors de son fourreau, et la soupesa dans sa main, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était dans les bois. Elle apprécia un instant de retrouver la sensation agréable de l'épée entre ses doigts, et eut l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'elle ne s'en était plus servie.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Elle regarda Elrond dans les yeux, attendant une réponse, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la regardait avec une expression étrange et complétement différente de celle qu'il avait il a encore quelques secondes. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous la stupeur.

_- _Par les Valar ! laissa échapper Celeborn.

Elanor observa les elfes, confuse, lorsqu'Elrond l'attira dans ses bras dans une étreinte puissante. Elle se retrouva d'un seul coup paqué contre le torse de l'elfe et étouffa un cri. Sous la surprise, elle faillit lâcher son épée, et les yeux écarquillés resta les bras ballants.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Elanor dévisagea Elrond et vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, et qu'il la regardait avec affection. Elle ne lui avait vu ce regard que pour une seule personne, et c'était Arwen.

Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, et flattée, elle resta muette. Le seigneur Celeborn se mit à rire ouvertement avec Glorfindel, et la dame Galadriel s'approcha doucement d'eux.

- Voici donc l'héritière du trône de Thingol, seigneur de l'ancienne demeure de Doriath.

- Après tout ce temps, s'exclama Elrond ému.

Galadriel posa une main sur son épaule et sourit chaleureusement à Elanor, qui était encore sous le choc de l'étreinte d'Elrond et qui venait à peine de comprendre ce que la sorcière elfe venait de dire.

Héritière du royaume de Doriath ? Elle ? Le royaume des elfes ?

Un tremblement agita ses jambes, et un rire nerveux lui monta à la gorge.

Non, impossible. Elle n'était pas une elfe.

- Je ne peux être l'héritière de ce royaume, je ne suis pas une elfe, répondit Elanor n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle puisse avoir un lien de parenté avec cette lignée de rois.

- Vous avez du sang d'homme, mais aussi le sang d'elfe, c'est indéniable, répondit Galadriel. Melian la Maiar a forgé cette épée uniquement pour ses descendants. Si vous n'aviez été qu'une humaine, vous n'auriez pu vous servir de cette arme.

Elanor médita ses paroles, perplexe.

- Par ailleurs, si vous descendez d'Elurin ou Elured, cela veut donc dire que nous sommes cousins, lui dit Elrond en souriant.

Il la regarda, heureux. Le fait qu'elle n'ait peut-être qu'un gramme de sang elfique et que des générations les séparaient peut-être, ne semblait pas le déranger outre-mesure. Il la considérait déjà comme une parente, et un membre de son clan.

Elanor resta immobile plusieurs secondes, n'arrivant pas à réaliser l'étendue de ce que cela signifiait. Le choc était trop grand. Elrond avait posé une main sur sa joue et son visage resplendissait.

Puis lentement, d'un courage qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginée avoir, elle joignit ses mains à celles d'Elrond et la serra.

Hier elle n'était qu'une humble serveuse de taverne, orpheline, vivant dans un village reclus de l'Eriador. Aujourd'hui, elle se découvrait héritière d'un des plus grands royaumes de l'ancien âge, et se trouva un cousin éloigné en la personne d'Elrond, seigneur elfe de Fondcombe.

Si on lui avait raconté ça une semaine plus tôt, Elanor lui aurait ri au nez, disant qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop bu. La barrière qui la séparait d'Elrond s'était brisée en quelques secondes.

Elanor lui tendit Niphredil, mais l'elfe la refusa.

- Gardes l'épée, lui intima Elrond, elle est à toi.

Elanor la ramena près d'elle et adressa à Elrond un regard reconnaissant.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si Niphredil, l'épée de Luthien réapparait pendant ces heures sombres, déclara soudain Galadriel les sortant tous de leur torpeur joyeuse.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus perçants dans ceux d'Elanor et celle-ci crut entendre sa voix dans sa tête lui dire : _Vous avez enfin retrouvé les vôtres, mais le prix à payer pour pouvoir les garder près de vous sera lourd. Attendez-vous à devoir vous battre pour ceux que vous aimez._

- Une menace pèse sur la Terre du Milieu, reprit la sorcière comme si de rien était. Le seigneur de l'unique, Sauron rassemble ses forces en Mordor. Quelque chose me dit que vous avez votre rôle à jouer ici, comme nous tous, dit-elle à Elanor.

Elrond la regarda pensif. Elanor repensa à la troupe d'orcs qui l'avaient enlevé, et à la facilité avec laquelle ils l'avaient désarmé. Comment pourrait-elle se battre si elle ne savait même pas se défendre ?

- Ma dame, je suis désolé mais je ne suis qu'une simple fille de commerçant. Je doute de pouvoir vous aider, je n'ai aucune utilité et je ne sais pas me battre.

Les elfes la regardèrent pensivement, et Elrond posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous te demandons. Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller sur le champ de bataille, si tu ne le veux pas. Et ce n'est pas là ta place.

Elrond ne vit pas le regard que lui lança Galadriel, et qui disait tout le contraire. Elanor choisit de se taire, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Il nous faut rassembler le conseil blanc pour en discuter, affirma Galadriel. A-t-on des nouvelles de Gandalf ?

- Non, toujours pas. Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Saroumane s'il a des informations. Sa disparition m'inquiète.

Elanor fronça les sourcils.

Saroumane ?

N'avait-elle pas déjà entendu ce nom ?

Sa mémoire lui revint soudainement, et elle se rappela que c'était un nom que les orques avaient cités à de multiples reprises lors de sa captivité.

- Je connais ce nom, déclara-t-elle.

Les elfes qui l'avaient oublié se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- Les orques n'arrêtaient pas de nommer ce « Saroumane » et un endroit nommé « Isengard »…

- C'est un lieu au Sud-Est édifié par les Numénor, où se dresse la Tour d'Orcanc, lui dit Elrond.

- Qui est Saroumane ? demanda Elanor curieusement.

- Saroumane est un magicien blanc, répondit Galadriel.

Elle échangea un regard préoccupé avec son mari, et Elrond se tourna dans leur direction.

- C'est la direction dans laquelle les orques se dirigeaient lorsque nous les avons abattus, déclara Elrond. Glorfindel, peux-tu aller chercher ce que nous avons trouvés ?

Glorfindel acquiesça et sortit d'un pas rapide, il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un objet. En y regardant de plus près, Elanor vit qu'il s'agissait d'un casque d'orque, tordu et crasseux, sur lequel était peinte une main blanche.

Elanor renifla, et grimaça. L'objet lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs désagréables qu'elle aurait préférée oublier.

Glorfindel posa le casque sur la table et les elfes l'observèrent avec consternation.

- C'est la main blanche de Saroumane, déclara Celeborn.

- Il nous aurait trahis ? s'exclama Elrond, en colère.

- Le magicien blanc s'est détourné de notre route il y a bien longtemps, répondit Galadriel. Sa soif de pouvoir et son orgueil l'on poussé à abandonner sa mission et s'allier à Sauron.

- C'est un allié de poids en moins que nous avons perdu, dit tristement Celeborn.

- Mais Mithrandir est toujours avec nous, répondit Galadriel avec douceur. Sa volonté et sa magie grandissent ensemble, et son âme est pure. Cependant je sens qu'il est en difficulté, dévoila-t-elle avec un timbre de voix trahissant son inquiétude.

- Il devrait d'ailleurs déjà être ici, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois Gandalf a retrouvé la trace de l'anneau, dit Elrond.

- Les choses vont donc s'accélérer rapidement, déclara Galadriel.

- Nous devons rentrer en Lorien, Elrond. Nous ne pouvons-nous attarder et laisser le royaume sans protection. Thranduil ne peut veiller sur deux forêts en même temps, il a déjà bien trop à faire avec Dol Guldur, déclara Celeborn soucieux. Les forces noires de Sauron se sont aussi réveillées là-bas, et les orques se multiplient.

Galadriel semblait également d'accord, se languissant déjà de sa forêt.

- Il me faut rentrer. J'ai besoin de méditer, et de consulter mon miroir. Mes visions se sont confirmées. Transmettez mes hommages à Mithrandir, dit-elle.

Elrond inclina la tête.

Les deux elfes les saluèrent et prirent congés, et Elanor, Elrond et Glorfindel se retrouvèrent seuls.

Elrond se tourna alors vers Elanor.

- J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à te servir de ton épée, dit-il tristement, car il me serait alors douloureux de te savoir sur le champ de bataille. Mais comme l'a prédit Galadriel, il semble que ton destin soit incertain, aussi je voudrais que tu puisses convenablement te défendre si tu es attaqué. J'ai aussi formé Arwen à se battre, et nous pouvons t'apprendre, si bien sûr tu le désires. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter.

- Non, j'accepte.

Elanor se sentit enfin soulagée de savoir qu'elle allait apprendre à se battre, et accepta sans aucune hésitation. De plus, elle aimait les armes et avait toujours voulu s'exercer, ce que sa condition de femme ne lui avait jamais permis dans le monde des hommes.

- Glorfindel, pourrais-tu te charger de son entrainement ? demanda Elrond.

- Oui, aucun problème.

Glorfindel adressa à Elanor un sourire charmeur, et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

- Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, allons-nous coucher, dit Elrond.

Les évènements semblaient l'avoir épuisé, et Elanor ne pouvait mentir qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

* * *

Le lendemain, Elanor se leva de bonne heure. Elle rejoignit les elfes qui étaient attablés à l'extérieur, et aperçu Arwen qui lui fit signe de venir à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

- Mon père m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Ainsi nous sommes cousines, je suis tellement heureuse de cette nouvelle.

Arwen lui sourit avec tant de sincérité, qu'Elanor sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être apparentée à Arwen. Il n'y avait rien de comparable entre elle. L'elfe illuminait chaque visage par sa beauté, alors qu'Elanor était banale et discrète.

Elrond n'était pas là, cependant Glorfindel était aussi attablé et il sourit.

- Bonjour, chère Elanor. Prête pour une journée d'entrainement ?

Elanor acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas cependant la tenue adéquate et le fit remarquer à l'elfe. Celui-ci rit et lui dit qu'ils trouveraient une solution plus tard, et lui conseilla de manger.

- Vous en aurez besoin, lui assura t-il.

Une elfe se mit à jouer de la harpe, et Elanor décida de commencer son repas, discutant joyeusement avec sa nouvelle cousine. Malheureusement, les elfes ne mangeaient pas de viande, et Elanor dut se contenter de quelques fruits et d'un morceau de salade. C'était la seule chose qu'elle regrettait du monde des hommes.

A la fin du repas, Arwen la ramena dans sa chambre et essaya de lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille. Elle revint avec un pantalon brun et une tunique vert pâle.

- Ce sont mes vêtements. J'espère qu'ils vous iront. Nous confectionnons peu de vêtements de ce type pour les femmes. Il n'y a que moi qui en porte.

- Merci, c'est très gentil.

Elanor enfila la tunique et le pantalon sans difficulté, la taille lui allant parfaitement. La sensation était étrange. Elle avait porté des robes toute sa vie, et découvrait enfin le confort du pantalon. Elle était cependant un peu gênée de voir que ses jambes étaient autant moulées, et elle mit quelque temps à s'habituer.

Glorfindel l'accueillit en bas des escaliers et la mena à la caserne. Elanor n'y était jamais allée, et découvrit qu'elle se cachait non loin des écuries. L'elfe lui apprit d'abord le maniement de l'épée, lui montrant les bonnes positions à adopter en face d'un ennemi.

Elanor eut un peu de mal au début, mais au fil des heures, elle s'améliora et y prit même goût. Après quelques jours, elle finit même par faire d'énormes progrès.

Son épée, Nephredil, était très légère et facile à manier. Glorfindel lui dit que peu d'armes avaient été forgées pour les femmes, car très peu hormis les plus nobles étaient guerrières. Elles préféraient de loin la quiétude et le calme, plutôt que la guerre.

Elanor noua une vraie complicité avec Glorfindel. Surnommé l'elfe à la chevelure d'or, Elanor fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait vécu aux premiers âges de la Terre de Milieu, et qu'il avait connu la mort en affrontant un Balrog.

C'était un elfe d'exception, sans aucun doute, le plus fascinant et le plus beau qu'elle ait rencontré. Il ne manquait pas d'ailleurs de la taquiner à ce propos, car il s'était rendu compte qu'elle rougissait et baissait les yeux à maintes reprises. Il avait les yeux vifs et brillants et son visage lui donnait l'apparence d'un jeune homme intrépide et joyeux. Elanor se prenait au jeu, mais elle avait vite compris qu'il pouvait être sérieux lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, et Elanor ne savait toujours pas quand elle allait retourner chez elle. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle réalisait qu'elle n'y retournerait pas avant longtemps. Elle hésita à écrire à Maggi pour lui dire sa décision de rester, car elle avait trouvé à Fondcombe une maison et son cœur lui disait de ne pas partir.

Les paroles de Galadriel résonnaient également encore dans sa tête, et elle avait compris que malgré son envie de rester à l'écart, il lui faudrait un moment ou un autre prendre part à cette guerre.

Tandis que les semaines passaient, Elrond s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Gandalf n'était toujours pas réapparu, alors qu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il viendrait accompagner du porteur de l'anneau. Elladan et Elrohir revirent finalement à Fondcombe, et apportèrent avec eux de mauvaises nouvelles. Les Nazgul avaient quittés Minas Morgul et parcouraient à présent la Comté et les régions avoisinantes.

Elrond décida alors d'envoyer Glorfindel sur les traces du porteur.

Elanor apprit le lendemain son départ, mais n'en sut la raison. Elrond s'en garda bien de lui en parler, et elle attendit le retour de Glorfindel avec la même appréhension.

Finalement, le Gandalf arriva à Fondcombe deux jours plus tard, mais seul et en piteux état. Elrond l'accueillit avec inquiétude, et voyant son grand état de faiblesse, lui proposa de se reposer. Mais le magicien gris déclina l'offre, et affirma qu'il devait lui parler au plus vite.

Aussi, Elrond l'emmena-t-il avec lui dans son salon. Le magicien s'effondra dans un des fauteuils, fatigué et meurtri.

- Frodon est-il arrivé ? demanda Gandalf.

- Non, répondit Elrond.

Gandalf parut encore plus défait, et se ratatina dans son siège.

- J'ai eu du retard. Je lui avais promis de le rejoindre à Bree. Elrond, les neufs sont à ses trousses, il est en danger, s'exclama t-il.

- J'ai envoyé Glorfindel sur sa trace, il trouvera le porteur avant eux, lui assura Elrond.

Gandalf parut un peu soulagé, mais la culpabilité alourdissait encore ses épaules.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Elrond en le dévisageant.

- Saroumane m'a emprisonné. Ce vaurien m'a enfermé du haut de sa tour. Il s'est allié à Sauron et ses amis sont désormais les orques, cracha Gandalf.

- Je le sais mon ami, répondit Elrond.

Gandalf se redressa, surpris.

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

- C'est une longue histoire, mais quelqu'un nous a rapporté la complicité de Saroumane. Nous avons aussi retrouvé sa main blanche sur les casques des orques.

- Je vois. Et qui est cette personne ? demanda curieusement Gandalf.

- Vous la rencontrerez bien assez tôt. Mais à présent Mithrandir, prenez un peu de repos. Vous semblez exténué.

Gandalf acquiesça et s'appuya difficilement sur son bâton pour se relever. Elrond conduisit son ami à ses nouveaux quartiers.

* * *

Voilà ! Je pense que vous aviez deviné les origines d'Elanor, et en vérité, ce n'était pas très difficile à faire le lien. ^^ Il faut cependant savoir qu'Elanor, même si elle a du sang d'elfe qui coule dans ses veines, est complètement humaine. La seule particularité qu'elle a, et qu'elle ne sait pas encore, c'est qu'elle aura une vie beaucoup plus longue que certains mortels. Un peu comme Aragorn.

Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.

A très bientôt pour la suite…

* * *

**Ulmo** : Valar. Seigneur de la mer et des eaux. En 601, le conflit contre Angband et Morgoth fut si terrible qu'une grande partie de la Terre du milieu fut anéantie et noyée sous les eaux. La région du Beleriand, où se trouvait Doriath disparut.

**Istari** : ils sont au nombre de cinq : Saroumane, Gandalf, Radagast, et les deux mages bleus. Ils furent envoyés par les Valar en Terre du Milieu pour aider les peuples à lutter contre Sauron, le sbire de Morgoth. Tous faillirent à leur tâche, excepté Gandalf le Gris qui guida la communauté de l'anneau et remporta la guerre avec succès.


	5. Le Lai de Leithian

Bonjour à tous, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, car il s'y passe beaucoup de choses et il est très long. Je l'air corrigé à de multiples reprises sans arriver au résultat que j'attendais. J'ai été aussi assez occupée cette semaine, ce qui a fait que j'ai pris un peu de retard. Mais le voilà, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira encore une fois.

N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires. Merci encore à **Ebene, Melior Silverdjane, Lilyjp, Marine02** et à **Twix13 **! Vos encouragements sont très précieux ! Merci !

Bonne lecture

gallica.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le Lai de Leithian**

Elanor dormait profondément lorsqu'un hurlement la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva et alla voir au balcon et vit qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il y avait également de l'agitation dans la cité, et elle remarqua que les lumières étaient allumés dans les appartements d'Elrond.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque le cri retentit à nouveau. Cela ressemblait à un cri d'animal qui agonisait. Inquiète, Elanor resta quelques secondes sur le balcon, puis décida de quitter ses appartements pour voir ce qui se passait.

Elle enfila un grand châle par-dessus sa robe de nuit, et descendit les escaliers qui conduisaient dans le jardin. Plusieurs elfes, principalement des hommes, étaient rassemblés devant le palais à la lueur de quelques lanternes. Elanor aperçût le visage troublé de Lindir et il la salua d'un signe de tête.

Quelque chose de grave s'était passée. Elanor se mit à gravir les marches hâtivement, ayant soudain peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à Elrond ou à quelqu'un de sa famille.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit d'entrer, mais aucuns des elfes ne tenta de la retenir. La rumeur de sa parenté avec Elrond s'était vite répandu à Fondcombe, et le comportement des elfes avait radicalement changé. Les elfes lui parlaient plus volontiers, et beaucoup la considérait à présent comme l'une des leurs. Elle n'avait plus droit à des regards méprisants, mais à des salutations respectueuses et polies, dignes de celles qu'on réservait à Elrond. Les elfes hautains qu'elle avait remarqué, l'évitait à présent, et il lui semblait que si elle donnait des ordres, personne n'oserait contester.

Elanor avait été d'abord un peu perturbé, mais elle s'y était accommodée assez vite.

Quelques elfes s'étaient rassemblés dans les couloirs, et elle se fraya un chemin parmi eux jusqu'aux chambres de guérisons. Alors qu'elle tournait un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme, qui venait juste de sortir de la pièce d'où retentissait les gémissements.

Brun, débraillé et revenant visiblement d'un long voyage, il ne ressemblait en rien à un elfe. Il était grand et de haute stature. Et ses yeux étaient d'un gris perçants. Elanor le reconnut aussitôt.

- Vous ! s'exclama t-elle.

L'homme leva les yeux, surpris par sa présence.

- Grands Pas ? C'est bien vous ? questionna Elanor.

Il ne parut pas la reconnaître, mais la regarda avec intérêt, semblant chercher un nom à mettre sur son visage.

- Je suis Elanor. Je travaillais à l'auberge du cheval blanc à Lasdren, lui dit-elle.

Le visage du rodeur s'illumina.

- Oui, je me souviens de vous. Que faites-vous ici ?

Aragorn semblait réellement surprit. Elanor pouvait le comprendre. Il ne se souvenait d'elle qu'en tant que jeune fille de village, travaillant dans une auberge avec sa mère adoptive. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à la trouver à Fondcombe.

- Ce serait un peu long à expliquer. Disons que le seigneur Elrond m'a sauvé d'une troupe d'orques, lui répondit Elanor.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les yeux de l'homme.

- C'est donc vous qui aviez disparu ? Votre mère a lancé tous les hommes de la région à votre recherche.

Elanor haussa les sourcils. Maggi avait fait ça ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée ?

Grand-Pas la dévisagea.

- Je n'ai pas pu vous pister, car j'avais malheureusement eu d'autres priorités à Bree. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas été blessé.

Il la regarda avec réserve, cherchant des signes de mutilations sur son corps.

- Non, heureusement. J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai seulement eut une entorse à la cheville. Mais le seigneur Elrond m'a guérit et m'a accueilli ici le temps que je me rétablisse.

- C'est un homme bon et un ami précieux, déclara le rodeur.

Il se tut, et il sembla à Elanor qu'il respectait grandement l'elfe.

- Où est-il ? J'ai entendu du bruit, interrogea-t-elle. Des cris m'ont réveillé, savez-vous ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ah… c'était mon ami, soupira Grands Pas.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte fermée, l'air préoccupé.

- Il a été poignardé par un des Nazguls alors que nous faisions route ici.

Un Nazgul ? N'était-ce pas des créatures maléfiques de Sauron ? Elle ne savait rien d'autre, à part qu'ils ressemblaient à des ombres et qu'ils avaient été les serviteurs du Mordor. Elanor frissonna et ramena son châle sur ses épaules.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda t-elle.

- Oui, c'est un semi-homme. Ils sont très résistants contrairement à ce qu'ils peuvent laisser paraître. Son état était préoccupant, mais le seigneur Elrond a réussi à le stabiliser. Il va s'en tirer.

- Tant mieux. Je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu peur lorsque j'ai entendu ces cris. J'ai crus qu'un malheur était arrivé.

Le rodeur hocha la tête, et Elanor remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle décida qu'il était peut-être temps de le laisser se reposer.

- Puisque j'ai eu réponse à mes questions, je vais retourner dans mes quartiers. Je crains n'être d'aucune aide ici. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir revu, Grands Pas.

- Appelez-moi Aragorn.

Elanor lui lança un regard perplexe.

- C'est mon véritable nom, se justifia-t-il en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Oh !

Elanor s'inclina et prit congé.

- Et bien, bonne nuit Aragorn.

- Bonne nuit.

L'homme la contourna et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Aragorn, c'était donc son vrai nom. Elanor enfin avait résolu l'un des mystères du rodeur.

Que faisait-il à Fondcombe ? Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'il connaissait Elrond ? Cet homme était vraiment surprenant, pensa-t-elle. Maggi ne la croirait pas si elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elanor fit demi-tour et regagna ses quartiers, suivant les pas du rôdeur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Elanor ne revit Elrond qu'au déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans le jardin-terrasse où les elfes avaient l'habitude de manger, elle vit avec surprise qu'une petite compagnie composée d'un vieil homme et de trois hobbits étaient attablés avec eux.

Elanor resta un instant devant l'entrée, immobile à fixer ces nouveaux arrivants qui conversaient avec Elrond. Bilbon et Aragorn étaient également présents.

Elrond la vit et lui fit signe, ce qui attira l'attention de Gandalf et de deux hobbits qui se retournèrent dans sa direction.

- Elanor, approches je t'en prie. Vient t'asseoir avec nos invités.

Cette fois tout le monde se retourna, et la regarda bouche bée.

Elanor approcha de la table timidement, la main sur la garde de son épée.

C'est un nouveau réflexe qu'elle avait acquis depuis qu'elle s'entrainait, et qui était devenu une habitude. Habillée d'une longue tunique bleu marine et un pantalon serré, elle ressemblait peu à la jeune fille chétive qui était arrivée à Fondcombe il y a deux mois.

Elanor s'installa entre Bilbon et Elrond, juste en face d'Aragorn et du magicien gris qui la regardèrent avec curiosité.

- Voici Elanor. Elle est arrivée à Fondcombe il y a quelques mois. Sachez qu'elle n'est pas une invitée mais une des nôtres. Elle est une descendante de Dior, et fait donc partie de ma famille.

Elrond posa une main sur son épaule. Il semblait très fier de pouvoir la présenter ainsi, et Elanor sentit ses joues légèrement s'empourprer lorsque Gandalf et Aragorn la regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

- Vraiment ? dit Gandalf.

Il parut très intéressé, et l'observa attentivement. Elanor baissa les yeux, n'arrivant pas à soutenir le poids de son regard.

- Est-ce de cette jeune personne dont vous m'avez parlé ? demanda-t-il à Elrond.

L'elfe acquiesça.

- En effet. Elanor a été capturée par les orques d'Isengard, et c'est elle qui nous a donné de précieuses informations.

- Ah, nous devons donc vous remercier, très chère. Je suis Gandalf le Gris. Voici Meriadoc Brandebouc, Peregrin Touque et Sam Gamegie de la Comté, dit-il en désignant les hobbits qui lui sourirent. Et enfin, voici Aragorn, fils …

- Nous nous connaissons, l'interrompit ce dernier.

Elrond et Gandalf tournèrent la tête et regardèrent Aragorn avec surprise.

- Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea Elrond. Comment ?

- J'avais pour habitude de venir me restaurer dans l'auberge où elle travaillait, répondit Aragorn.

Elanor leva les yeux, et vit que le rodeur lui souriait chaleureusement.

- Vous avez omis me dire que vous étiez apparenté au seigneur Elrond, lui glissa-t-il amusé.

- Je l'ai su il y a peu, répondit Elanor.

Aragorn sourit, et Elanor eut l'impression qu'il la regardait d'un œil nouveau. Le repas commença, et Gandalf se mit à discuter avec Elrond.

Elanor fit connaissance avec les nouveaux arrivants. Merry et Pippin, les deux hobbits qui étaient cousins, riaient beaucoup et détendaient l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait sur le reste des convives. Mais deux hobbits restaient étrangement silencieux, dont Bilbon et Sam qui était un rouquin joufflu au visage doux.

Elanor regarda Bilbon avec inquiétude, car celui-ci d'habitude si joyeux était triste, et il n'avait pas touché à un morceau de nourriture dans son assiette. Sam n'avait également pas grand appétit, et jouait avec sa fourchette.

- Qu'y a-t-il Bilbon ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien aujourd'hui, demanda Elanor.

- Oh mon Frodon, se lamentait-il. Mon petit Frodon...

- Qu'a votre neveu ? s'étonna Elanor.

Elle connaissait bien Frodon, car Bilbon lui avait raconté de nombreuses choses à son sujet. Elle avait appris que Bilbon avait élevé Frodon lorsque ses parents étaient décédés, et qu'il lui avait légué Cul-de-Sac lors de son départ. Il parlait de son neveu avec toujours une grande affection.

- Oh, Elanor. Il a été blessé, c'est de ma faute…

- Mais… votre neveu est à Cul-de-Sac. Et il va bien, non ?

Bilbon secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il cacha ses mains dans son visage et Elanor comprit alors que les cris d'agonie qu'elle avait entendu la veille, et qui avait réveillé tout Fondcombe était ceux de Frodon.

Elle consola tant bien que mal Bilbon, lui disant qu'il était sauf et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Mais cela ne suffit pas à faire disparaître la culpabilité de Bilbon.

Elle se demanda pourquoi le neveu de Bilbon s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, et se dit qu'elle aurait des questions à poser plus tard.

Voyant la détresse du hobbit, Elrond se leva et lui proposa de l'accompagner voir Frodon. Bilbon accepta avec la plus grande reconnaissance et se leva de table pour suivre le seigneur elfe. Sam les regarder partir avec envie, et Elanor se sentit un peu désolé pour lui.

Il ne resta alors plus qu'elle, Gandalf, Aragorn et les trois hobbits attablés. Au moment où elle allait parler à Aragorn pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé à Frodon, une main légère se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter.

- Alors, on oublie de dire bonjour à son chevalier servant ? dit une voix amusée.

Elanor fit volte-face et se retrouva devant Glordinfel, qui lui souriait dans toute sa splendeur.

- Vous êtes rentrée ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- Oui, hier.

- Hier ?

N'était-ce pas hier que Frodon, les hobbits et Aragorn étaient rentrés eux aussi ?

- Et vous ne venez me voir que maintenant ? Où êtes-vous donc allé ? demanda Elanor en plissant les yeux. Vous avez disparu si vite. Je vous ai attendue vous savez.

Tant qu'à lui tirer les vers du nez, autant jouer à son jeu jusqu'au bout. Elanor prit un air de femme déploré, et Aragorn haussa les sourcils imperceptiblement tandis que Glorfindel éclatait de rire.

- Je n'en doute pas, se moqua-t-il. Mais j'espère que vous vous êtes entrainée en mon absence. Que diriez-vous de fêter nos retrouvailles par un petit duel ?

- Quoi, tout de suite ? demanda Elanor.

Elle avait provoquée Glorfindel, mais elle n'en espérait pas tant.

- Oui. Vous semblez prête et parée à m'affronter, dit-il en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

- D'accord.

Elanor se leva, et s'excusa auprès des autres convives. Gandalf et Aragorn hochèrent la tête, puis elle quitta la pièce avec Glorfindel sous le regard fasciné des hobbits.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire ce que vous avez fait, pas vrai ? demanda Elanor.

- Non.

- Vous avez secouru le hobbit ?

Glorfindel esquissa un sourire.

- Bien vu.

- Pourquoi était-il poursuivi ? Aragorn m'a dit qu'il avait été blessé par un Nazgul.

Elle se tourna vers l'elfe et vit que ses traits s'étaient légèrement tendus.

- Le hobbit portait avec lui un objet de grande valeur, cependant je ne peux vous en dire plus, Elanor. Je pense qu'Elrond vous en fera part très bientôt, soyez patiente.

Elanor acquiesça et ne posa plus aucune question, bien que sa curiosité ne cesse de grandir.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'entrainait avec Glorfindel depuis quelques heures, Aragorn vint les rejoindre. Il demanda à Glorindel s'il pouvait regarder, et l'elfe lui proposa au contraire de se joindre à eux, ce qu'Aragorn accepta.

Elanor se retrouva donc face à deux adversaires, qu'elle affronta tour à tour. Aragorn, contrairement à Glorfindel qui était un guerrier elfe aguerri par l'âge et l'expérience, avait un style bien à lui. Elanor s'aperçu qu'il employait les techniques elfiques mais qu'il avait un style aussi plus agressif propre à l'homme.

Elle en fut surprise, et lorsqu'il la désarma une seconde fois, elle lui demanda où il avait appris à se battre.

- Ici-même, répondit Aragorn. J'ai été élevé à Fondcombe pendant mon enfance, et entrainé par les plus grands guerriers elfes.

Il se tourna vers Glorfindel, et d'un air complice ils échangèrent un sourire. Elanor comprit alors que l'elfe comptait parmi l'un de ses maîtres.

_- Estel, tuioch medui govad mîn, _plaisanta l'elfe son visage rayonnant de joie et de jeunesse.

_- A le, ù-duioch melon, _répondit Aragorn.

Ils se mirent à rire et se firent une accolade amicale. Elanor les observa, haussant les sourcils, et ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils avaient dit.

Glorfindel se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'un ton taquin :

- Il va falloir travailler ton elfique ma jeune amie.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent d'un air moqueur.

Elanor leur répondit par une petite moue déconfite.

* * *

Frodon Sacquet se réveilla trois jours plus tard, peu avant midi. Elrond organisa un grand banquet en son honneur où tous furent conviés.

Elanor prit place à la table, à la gauche d'Elrond. Elle avait revêtit pour l'occasion une jolie robe émeraude échancrée. Arwen avait tressé ses longs cheveux bruns, de sorte qu'ils retombaient sur ses épaules à la mode elfique. Elle n'était pas aussi belle et somptueuse que les autres femmes elfes, mais malgré tout, sa beauté de mortelle attira le regard de certains hommes.

Glorfindel prit le siège à côté d'Elanor, et se pencha vers elle.

- Vous resplendissez très chère, la complimenta-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, _melon, _lui répondit Elanor avec un sourire amusé.

Glorfindel lui adressa un sourire si séduisant qu'Elanor sentit ses joues rougir malgré elle. Sous le gloussement de rire de l'elfe, elle se détourna de lui et regarda en direction des portes de la grande salle.

Celles-ci s'ouvrirent soudainement et un petit groupe de nains entra. Etonnée, elle en oublia de manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, et les regarda avec des yeux ronds s'avancer vers eux.

Elrond se leva pour les accueillir, alors que le reste de l'assemblée regardait les nouveaux arrivants avec un avis mitigé.

- Bienvenue, maîtres nains. Veuillez prendre place à ma table, Gloin.

Un nain solidement bâtit à la barbe rousse acquiesça, et rejoignit Elrond, pendant que les autres nains s'asseyaient à une table en bas de l'estrade.

Elanor perçut les regards mauvais que certains elfes posaient sur les nains, et elle sentit que tous ici ne les appréciaient pas. Cependant, personne n'osa contester leur présence, comme si l'autorité d'Elrond elle-même était suffisamment dissuasive.

Gloin à quelques mètres d'elle, en compagnie d'un autre nain à la barbe rousse qui semblait un peu plus jeune. L'air un peu bougon qu'ils affichaient contrasta d'une façon spectaculaire avec la délicatesse des gens attablés. Cette vision était plutôt cocasse. Les nains dénotaient complètement avec le reste des convives. Leur arrivée avait suffi à changer l'atmosphère de la grande salle en quelques secondes.

Que faisaient des nains à Fondcombe ? Et pourquoi Elrond les avaient-ils accueillis avec autant de partialité ? Leur haine viscérale était pourtant légendaire et même connue des hommes.

Ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement entre eux, et Elanor les regarda fascinée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de nains auparavant, exceptés dans les vieux livres de contes où ils étaient représentés comme de petits hommes, trapus et barbus portant des armures massives. On leur donnait aussi la caractéristique de vivre reclus dans les montagnes, et d'avoir une accoutumance prononcée pour tout ce qui brillait.

Ces nains-là ressemblaient en tous points à ceux qu'elle avait imaginés, excepté qu'ils semblaient moins sauvages et plus sociables que ce qui était raconté dans les histoires.

Elle les regarda avec amusement tandis qu'ils étudiaient les plats avec perplexité. L'un des nains souleva une feuille de salade, et méfiant, croqua dedans. La grimace de dégout qu'il fit ensuite était hilarante, et sans cérémonie il jeta la feuille, par-dessus sa tête.

Certains elfes qui se trouvaient à proximité des nains leur lancèrent des regards réprobateurs.

Elanor ne parvint pas à retenir éclat de rire, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de Glorfindel.

Même si elle adorait les elfes, il fallait dire que la présence des nains lui fit tout à coup l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène. Elanor avait l'impression de moins étouffer, et de retrouver en eux une partie d'humanité qu'elle avait perdue en arrivant ici. Et aussi, elle n'était pas la seule à rechigner à manger de la verdure.

Les nains et elle allaient bien s'entendre, et elle avait hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux.

* * *

Lorsque Frodon entra, il fut d'abord stupéfait de tout ce monde rassemblé en son honneur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'estrade où se dressait la table d'Elrond, lui-même assis au centre. A sa droite se trouvait Gandalf, et à sa gauche une très belle femme, que Frodon prit un instant pour une elfe avant de voir en s'approchant que ses oreilles n'étaient pas pointues. Glorfindel se trouvait à côté d'elle, ses cheveux blonds et son sourire le rendant encore plus éclatant qu'un rayon de soleil.

Frodon contempla admiratif toutes ces grandes personnes, même Gandalf et Glorfindel qu'il connaissait, mais qui pourtant se révélaient à cet instant comme de puissantes personnes de haut rang.

Son regard fut attiré vers le milieu de la table, là contre les teintures se dressait un fauteuil recouvert d'un dais sur lequel était assise la plus belle dame que Frodon n'ait jamais vu. Elle ressemblait si bien à Elrond sous une forme féminine que Frodon devina un lien de parenté. La lumière étoiles brillait dans ses yeux, et son visage était beau et jeune. Un petit bonnet brodé de perles en argent reposait sur ses cheveux d'un noir profond, et elle ne portait qu'une simple robe grise, qui lui allait à la perfection.

Ensorcelé par cette vision, Frodon comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Arwen la fille d'Elrond. Surnommé Undomiel, l'étoile du soir par son peuple, on disait qu'elle était l'image réincarnée de Luthien, son ancêtre à la beauté incomparable.

Aragorn était assis non loin d'elle, ainsi que deux nains. Il restait seulement deux places vides, et Elrond lui fit signe de prendre place à la table.

- Venez-vous asseoir, mon jeune ami.

Frodon le regarda, incertain, mais la jeune femme à côté d'Elrond lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et le hobbit rougit. Il s'avança, et s'assit sur son siège surélevé de coussins, qui était à côté de Gandalf, soulagé de ne plus être le centre d'attention.

* * *

Elanor regarda Frodon s'assoir, et chercha Bilbon du regard, mais elle ne put le trouver dans la salle. A la fin du repas, Elrond et Arwen se levèrent, et conduisirent tous les invités dans une autre pièce. Elanor se retrouva en tête du cortège avec Glorfindel, juste derrière Elrond et Arwen. Les portes de la grande salle furent ouvertes par les gardes, et ils débouchèrent dans un grand salon où il n'y avait rien excepté quelques coussins par terre, et un feu de cheminé qui crépitait dans le coin de la salle.

Elanor entendit la conversation que Gandalf et Frodon avaient juste derrière elle, et tendit l'oreille :

- C'est ici la Salle du Feu, dit Gandalf. Vous y entendrez maintes chansons et maints récits, maître hobbit pour peu que vous restiez éveillé. Elle reste vide la plupart du temps, sauf pour les grandes occasions comme aujourd'hui, mais le feu y brûle toute l'année et chacun peut s'y reposer. Il y a peu d'autre lumière.

Elanor n'était jamais rentrée dans cette salle, et l'admira un instant avant de voir qu'une petite forme ratatiné était assise sur un tabouret en face de la cheminée.

Bilbon ! Le voilà enfin !

- Réveillez-vous, maître hobbit ! s'exclama Elrond, souriant en s'approchant de lui.

Puis il se tourna vers Frodon.

- Voici votre neveu qui était très pressé de vous retrouver, dit-il en plaisantant.

- Bilbon ! s'exclama Frodon en se précipitant vers son oncle.

- Oh, te voilà mon ptit gars, tu es enfin debout, l'accueillit Bilbon joyeusement.

Puis il se tourna vers Elrond, et prit un ton faussement coléreux.

- Me réveiller ? Vous en avez de bonnes, sachez que je ne dormais pas, maître Elrond !

L'elfe rit.

- Alors que faisais-tu ? demanda Frodon. Et pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au banquet ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ?

- Parce que tu dormais. Moi je t'ai beaucoup vu. Je suis resté à ton chevet avec Sam chaque jour. Pour ce qui est du festin, je ne pratique plus ce genre de choses à mon âge. J'avais autre chose à faire.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Je composais ! Une chanson vois-tu. Et j'étais tranquillement assis ici, jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez de ce banquet, bien trop tôt ! J'avais un ou deux vers à l'esprit, mais à présent il va y avoir tellement de chants que mes idées vont être purement balayés de ma tête. Je vais devoir avoir recours à mon ami Dùnadan. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

Bilbon se retourna et chercha quelqu'un dans la foule.

- On va vous le trouver, répondit Elrond. Retirez-vous dans un coin pour finir votre tâche, et on entendra cela et on en jugera juste avant la fin de nos réjouissances.

L'elfe s'éloigna avec sa compagnie et prit place au centre de la pièce, alors que les chants commençaient et résonnaient harmonieusement.

Les nains suivirent les elfes, bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée d'assister à ce concert improvisé.

Comme personne ne prêta attention à elle, Elanor préféra rester à l'écart non loin de Bilbon et Frodon. Sam arriva à son tour et s'assit à côté des hobbits et tous les trois se mirent à converser à propos de la comté. Ne voulant pas interrompre leurs retrouvailles, Elanor resta un peu en retrait écoutant d'une oreille leur conversation, tandis que de l'autre elle se laissait porter par la musique et le chant des elfes.

De nombreux elfes chantèrent, narrant les plus grandes batailles et les plus belles histoires. Elanor se laissa porter par leurs voix, ne voyant pas les heures passées. Elle remarqua que les nains s'étaient assis, et que certains dormaient. Lorsqu'un ronflement se faisait entendre, Gandalf s'empressait de donner un coup de bâton au perturbateur.

Elanor commençait à sentir elle aussi ses paupières tomber, lorsque Lindir s'avança au centre de la salle. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif, et elle sortit de sa somnolence pour l'écouter.

_Longues étaient les feuilles, verte l'herbe,  
Les ombellules hautes et belles,  
Et dans la clairière on distinguait une lumière  
Celle d'astres scintillants dans l'ombre.  
Là dansait Tinúviel  
Sur la musique d'une lointaine flûte,  
Et la lumière des étoiles dans ses cheveux,  
Et une lueur dans sa capeline._

_Là vint Beren des froides montagnes,  
Et il erra perdu sous le feuillage,  
Et là où coulait la rivière elfique  
Il marcha seul et chagriné.  
Son regard perça entre les feuilles de cigüe  
Et il vit émerveillé des fleurs d'or  
Massées sur son manteau et sur ses manches,  
Suivant l'ombre de sa chevelure._

_L'enchantement allégea ses pieds las  
Qui à travers monts éternellement erraient ;  
Il s'empressa d'avancer, fort et vif,  
Et se saisit des faisceaux scintillants de la Lune.  
À travers les bois entremêlés du foyer d'Elfinesse  
Elle s'enfuit légèrement les pieds dansants,  
Et le laissa seul encore à errer  
Dans la silencieuse forêt aux aguets._

La voix de Lindir était douce, et toute la salle s'était tue pour l'écouter. Elanor se laissa porter par son chant, fascinée par l'intonation et les mots de l'elfe. Il avait une voix magnifique.

_Quand l'hiver passa, elle vint encore,  
Et soudain son chant libéra le printemps,  
Ainsi le réveil de l'alouette, la pluie tombante,  
Et le bouillonnement de l'eau libérée.  
Il vit le printemps des fleurs elfiques  
Autour de ses pieds, et encore fut apaisé  
Il espéra sa danse et son chant  
Sur l'herbe sereine._

_Elle s'enfuit encore, vif il la suivit  
Tinúviel ! Tinúviel !  
Il l'appela de par son nom elfique ;  
Et elle s'arrêta alors écoutant.  
Un instant elle s'arrêta, et un sort  
Sa voix jeta sur elle : Beren venait,  
Et le destin s'abbatit sur Tinúviel  
Qui dans ses bras tombe rayonnante._

_Comme Beren regardait en ses yeux  
Dans l'ombre de sa chevelure,  
La frissonnante clarté des cieux  
Il vit là reflétée miroitante.  
Tinúviel le trésor d'elfinesse,  
Immortelle vierge à la sagesse elfique,  
Enserra sur lui l'ombre de sa chevelure  
Et ses bras brillant comme l'argent._

_Longue fut la voie que la fatalité leur infligea  
Au-delà des monts pierreux, froids et gris,  
Par les couloirs dorés et la porte ténébreuse,  
Et d'obscurs bois sans lendemain.  
La mer de la Séparation se rua entre eux,  
Et une dernière fois ensemble furent,  
Et ils partirent antan  
Chantant sans chagrin dans les bois._

Le chant se termina sous une nuée d'applaudissement, et Elanor sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, et vit qu'Aragorn l'avait rejointe.

- Il est magnifique, n'est- pas ?

- Oui, répondit Elanor. Je ne connaissais pas ce chant. Il est vraiment très beau.

- Peu d'hommes le connaissent. Mais cette histoire est très populaire chez les elfes, et les gens de Fondcombe aiment encore la raconter. On peut même dire que cette histoire les fascines.

- De qui est-ce que ça parle ? demanda Elanor.

Elle avait compris l'essentiel, à savoir que ce Beren avait fait la rencontre de Tinuviel dans les bois, et qu'il était tombé immédiatement sous son charme. Il l'avait cherché longtemps dans les bois, et Tinuviel ne faisait que des apparitions, fuyant sa présence. Mais un jour elle s'était montrée, et tous deux étaient tombés amoureux.

- C'est un extrait du lai de Lethian, répondit Aragorn. Il s'agit de l'histoire d'amour entre l'homme Beren et l'elfe, Luthien. Lindir a chanté le moment de leur rencontre dans les bois de Doriath, et l'histoire de leur fin.

Beren et Luthien ? N'avait-elle pas déjà entendu ces deux noms quelque part ? Elanor chercha dans sa mémoire, puis se souvint de ce qu'Elrond lui avait raconté. Luthien était la fille de Melian et Thingol, le roi de Doriath. C'était donc l'histoire des parents de Dior.

Elanor n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Après tout c'était ses ancêtres. C'était un peu étrange d'entendre le récit de leur rencontre chantée de cette façon. Ainsi donc, Beren était mortel, alors que Luthien était une elfe ? Elanor en fut étonné. Elrond ne lui avait pas dit cela.

Elle ne savait même pas que les couples entre homme et elfes avaient existés.

- Comment cela s'est-il fini ? demanda Elanor.

- A la fin, Beren est mort, et Luthien l'a suivi, à la plus grande tristesse de ses parents. On dit qu'ils sont restés dans les cavernes de Mandos un moment, avant d'être ressuscités sous la forme de deux mortels. Mais personne ne les a jamais revus.

- Glorfindel aussi est revenu d'entre les morts, n'est-ce pas ?

Aragorn acquiesça.

- C'est très rare. Et personne ne peut vraiment l'expliquer, si ce n'est que cela n'est que de la volonté des Valar.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'amour puisse exister entre une elfe et un homme, songea Elanor à haute voix. Cela a dû être très dur pour Luthien de voir celui qu'elle aime mourir.

C'était beau et tragique à la fois.

Aragorn perdit soudainement son sourire.

- Oui, j'imagine.

- Y a-t-il eu d'autres couples connus ? A part Beren et Luthien ?

Aragorn se renferma soudain sur lui-même, et Elanor le regarda avec interrogation. Il ne lui répondit qu'après un long silence inconfortable.

- Oui, mais très peu. Excusez-moi, dit Aragorn.

Il se retira, et s'éloigna dans la foule. Elanor le suivit du regard. Le comportement d'Aragorn était inhabituel. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Un peu coupable, elle se promit de faire ses excuses plus tard.

Glorfindel lui fit soudain signe, et Elanor le rejoignit. Il était en compagnie d'Elrond et Arwen, et tous les trois l'accueillirent à leurs côtés.

- Allons, quel chant voulez-vous entendre, Elanor ? lui demanda Elrond.

- Hum… je ne sais pas. Peut-être celui de l'assaut d'Angband par Hurin.

Elrond acquiesça et tapa dans ses mains, et les musiciens se mirent à jouer un autre air.

Elanor resta un moment avec les elfes, puis s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Bilbon, à qui elle n'avait pas parlé de la soirée. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, le hobbit l'accueillit avec bonne humeur.

- Elanor ! Approchez !

Bilbon lui tendit la main, et Frodon la regarda s'approcher avec de grands yeux. Elanor saisit la main du semi-homme, et la serra affectueusement.

- J'aimerais te présenter une très bonne amie, mon cher neveu. Voici Elanor d'Eriador, et parente d'Elrond. Elle a beaucoup prit soin de moi ces derniers mois tu sais.

Frodon esquissa un sourire timide.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon oncle, ma dame, la remercia t-il.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par votre oncle, Frodon. J'espérais faire enfin votre connaissance.

Le hobbit rougit lègèrement.

- Alors Elanor, aimez-vous cette soirée ? lui demanda Bilbon.

- Oui. C'est très divertissant.

- Je n'en doute pas, vous qui aimez les histoires, ce soir vous êtes servi ! Ah, le voilà ! Le Dùnadan ! s'exclama le vieil hobbit en levant la tête. Je vous attendais mon ami.

Elanor se retourna, et vit qu'Aragorn était venu les rejoindre. Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, rappelant leur dernière conversation, et sourit à Bilbon.

- Pourquoi l'appelez-vous le Dùnadan ? demanda Frodon. C'est Grand-Pas !

- On me nomme par beaucoup de noms sur cette terre, Frodon, répondit Aragorn.

- Il faut que tu révises ton elfique mon cher Frodon. _Dun-adan _signifie : Homme de l'Ouest, Numénorien !

- Ah. Je ne m'en souvenais plus, s'excusa Frodon.

Numénorien ?

Elanor haussa un sourcil. Aragorn descendait des Numénoriens ?

Ce peuple s'était pourtant éteint il y a des siècles, et tous ses descendants avaient disparus. Les Numénoriens étaient jadis un peuple noble, doté d'un grand savoir et parents lointains des elfes. En voilà une autre révélation. Aragorn était décidement plein de surprises. Qui était réellement cet homme ?

Elanor le dévisagea alors que Frodon se confondait en excuses. Elle eut soudain un élan de compassion pour le hobbit, étant donné qu'elle-même avait des difficultés avec l'elfique.

Glorfindel lui avait appris quelques phrases, mais elle ne parvenait pas à les retenir, malgré tous ses efforts.

- Aragorn, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour une composition, dit Bilbon. Elrond souhaiterais l'entendre avant la fin de la soirée, mais je suis en panne !

- Alors, allons-y ! Faites la moi entendre !

Lui et Bilbon s'éloignèrent et se mirent à discuter dans un coin de la salle.

Frodon et Sam se retrouvèrent seuls, et Elanor s'assit à côté d'eux sur un des coussins.

Merry et Pipin virent bientôt les rejoindre, et les hobbits se lancèrent dans un récit enthousiaste et passionnant de leur arrivée à Fondcombe.

Puis Bilbon et Aragorn revinrent, et le hobbit entama enfin son chant. Elanor se laissa bercer par les paroles de la chanson, et lorsqu'il eut terminé décida de partir. Elle salua les hobbits, et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Prise d'une envie de rester seule, elle monta l'escalier menant à ses appartements. Elle ne voulait cependant pas rester enfermée, et songea à rester dehors sur le balcon, afin de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, quelqu'un était déjà accoudé à la balustrade et avait pris sa place.

C'était un elfe étrange, svelte, grand et blond.

Elanor crut d'abord que c'était Glorfindel, car il était le seul à avoir la chevelure de cette couleur, cependant lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle vit que ce n'était pas lui.

De dos, Elanor vit qu'il portait une tunique verte et un pantalon brun, par-dessus laquelle il avait revêtit une cotte de maille en écaille qui recouvrait en partie ses épaules. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur celle-ci et sur ses cheveux, leur donnant l'éclat d'une cascade d'argent.

L'elfe se retourna vers elle, s'apercevant enfin de sa présence.

Elanor frissonna, et elle fut presque sûre que son cœur rata un battement. Les yeux de l'elfe étaient d'un bleu pur et perçant, et elle sentit son regard la transpercer, comme s'il lisait à travers elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle ne sut si ce fut une sensation glaciale ou chaleureuse qui la traversa de l'intérieur, mais son corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

Elanor n'avait jamais vu un tel regard, et même Glorfindel qui était très beau, ne lui paraissait pas aussi fascinant à cet instant, que cet elfe qui se tenait là et la regardait.

- Bonsoir.

La voix de l'elfe était douce, mais elle était aussi un peu plus impétueuse et différente de la voix pacifique des elfes de Foncombe. Elanor sortit de sa transe, et comprit alors qu'il n'était pas d'ici, et que c'était un étranger.

- Bonsoir.

L'elfe la dévisagea longtemps, et Elanor ne sut lire l'expression de son visage.

- Vous êtes mortelle.

Elanor ne se sentit pas insultée, car il ne faisait qu'une simple constatation, et l'elfe ne la regardait pas avec un air hautain mais avec surprise. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, ne parvenant toujours pas à articuler un mot.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer des mortels ici, commenta l'elfe en se détournant pour regarder de nouveau le paysage.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

- Non. Je viens de la forêt noire, sur ordre du seigneur Thranduil.

Il ne spécifia ni son nom, ni son rang, et Elanor se dit qu'elle n'avait pas à spécifier le sien non plus.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu lors du festin, à moins que mes yeux ne m'ait fait défaut, dit-elle.

- Je suis arrivé seulement en fin d'après-midi, je n'ai pas voulu perturber le diner en m'y invitant.

Elanor hocha la tête, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il aurait pu venir dans la grande salle sans encombre, même après l'heure passée, et que le seigneur Elrond l'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais elle comprit que l'elfe était plutôt renfermé, et ne devait pas être du genre loquace, et qu'il préférait la tranquillité aux grandes fêtes.

Aussi ne posa-t-elle plus de question et s'accouda prit place à côté de l'elfe, tandis que celui-ci fredonnait un air du bout des lèvres.

- L'étoile d'Eärendil brille ce soir, dit-il en fixant une étoile plus brillante que les autres dans le ciel nocturne.

Elanor leva également les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient toujours plus fortement au-dessus de Fondcombe, grâce à une magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas contempler les étoiles, là d'où vous venez ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui et non. Nous habitons dans ses cavernes, et nous ne pouvons regarder les étoiles que lorsque nous nous hissons en haut des plus grands arbres de la forêt.

- Votre pays m'a l'air bien étrange, comparé à ici.

L'elfe tourna la tête et la regarda.

- Cela ne lui enlève en rien sa beauté, répondit-il.

Elanor crut l'avoir offensé.

- Bien sûre, je n'en doute pas.

L'elfe la regarda une nouvelle fois, et Elanor ne sut lire ce qu'il pensait dans son regard. Des applaudissements un peu plus prolongés retentirent dans le palais, et ils comprirent que la fête était terminée.

- Il est temps pour moi de redescendre, annonça-t-il. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Elanor hocha la tête, et l'elfe s'inclina devant elle avant de s'en aller. Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit, se demandant qui était cet elfe si bizarre et peu bavard.

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, et rejoignit la chaleur de son lit.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je pense que vous avez deviné qui était ce dernier personnage. ;) Rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Elanor.

A bientôt !

* * *

Voici la traduction de la conversation entre Glorfindel et Aragorn :

* * *

_Estel, tuioch medui govad mîn =_ Estel, tu as un peu grandis depuis la dernière fois - (Glofindel)

_A le, ù_ _duioch melon : _Et toi tu n'as pas changé, mon ami - (Aragorn)


	6. La communauté de l'anneau

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 6, merci à** Delphlys, LegolasKili, Melior Silverdjane, manelor **et** marine02 **pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes très fidèles et ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Ce nouveau chapitre va apporter du changement à la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou vos impressions après l'avoir lu. ;)

Bonne lecture

gallica.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La communauté de l'anneau**

Le lendemain, Elanor se réveilla sous le soleil hivernal et rafraichissant de la vallée de Foncombe. S'étirant, elle constata qu'il était plutôt une heure avancé de la matinée.

Elle se pencha vers la fenêtre donnant sur les jardins, et vit Bilbon et Gandalf assis sur un banc, semblant en grande conversation.

Elanor décida de se préparer, et enfila sa tenue d'entrainement qui consistait en une tunique vert sombre et un pantalon de la même couleur. Elle attacha sa ceinture qui maintenait son épée, puis sortit de la chambre et descendit la volée de marches qui la menait aux jardins.

Elle entra dans la grande salle où se tenait le petit déjeuner, et y vit Elrond, assis sur le trône parlant avec Gloin, le chef des nains.

Elanor s'installa à une place non loin et prit une gorgée d'eau, avant d'engloutir quelques fruits. Alors qu'elle avait à peine fini de manger, le son clair d'une cloche retentit dehors et Elrond se leva.

- Veuillez me suivre mes chers invités, le conseil va se réunir sur la grande terrasse. Tu es également conviée Elanor, lui dit Elrond en se penchant vers elle.

Elanor acquiesça et suivit Elrond et la compagnie des nains menée par Gloin, qui se dirigèrent vers la cour extérieure. Ils arrivèrent sous un porche, où étaient installées de nombreuses chaises autour d'un socle en pierre. Peu de personnes étaient arrivées, hormis Glorfindel et quelques elfes.

Elrond lui indiqua une place entre Glorfindel et une chaise vide, et Elanor s'y assis, se posant toute sorte de questions sur cette réunion imprévue. Elle semblait la seule à ne pas être au courant, car aucun d'eux ne parut surpris d'avoir été convoqué et ils attendaient l'arrivé des autres avec calme.

Glorfindel brisa le silence en lui souhaitant le bonjour.

_- Mae govannen,_ Elanor. Comment vas-tu depuis les festivités d'hier ?

- _Hannon le_. Je vais bien. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette réunion, que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt je pense, lui répondit Glorfindel. Elrond va tout expliquer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, et la tension dans les épaules d'Elanor s'aténua.

Ils attendirent l'arrivée des autres qui arrivèrent au compte-goutte. Aragorn s'assit à ses côtés, tandis qu'au même moment elle vit apparaître dans son champ de vision l'elfe de la forêt noire à qui elle avait parlé la veille.

Elanor le regarda s'asseoir en face d'elle, et vit qu'il était suivit de trois autres elfes lui ressemblant. Lorsqu'il fut assis, l'elfe la remarqua enfin et il sembla surprit de sa présence.

Elanor soutint quelques secondes son regard, avant de baisser les yeux et de croiser les bras, mal à l'aise. Quand elle releva enfin les yeux, l'elfe avait tourné la tête.

- Il ne manque plus que Gandalf et nos deux hobbits, observa Elrond.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent juste après qu'il ait ouvert la bouche.

- Excusez notre retard, seigneur Elrond, dit Gandalf.

- Asseyez-vous mes amis. Il semble que nous soyons au complet, dit Elrond en regardant l'assemblée. Frodon, venez par ici.

Le seigneur elfe attira Frodon à ses côtés et le présenta à toute l'assemblée.

- Voici, mes amis, le Hobbit, Frodon fils de Drogon. Peu de gens sont venus ici au prix de périls plus grands et pour une mission aussi urgente.

Puis Elrond désigna chaque personne que Frodon n'avait pas encore rencontrée. Gimli, le fils de Gloin, et ses compagnons de route. Des conseillers de la maison d'Elrond, Galdor un elfe des Havres Gris, porteur de la parole de Cirdan le charpentier des navires. Puis Legolas, fils du roi Thranduil, du royaume de la forêt noire.

C'était l'elfe qu'Elanor avait rencontré.

Elle le regarda cette fois avec ébahissement. Un prince ? Elanor ne l'aurait jamais supposé. N'était-il pas un simple messager ? Elle se sentit tout à coup bête, et stupide. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir ?

Elrond présenta enfin un des seuls hommes présent, Boromir fils de l'intendant du Gondor qu'Elanor n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué. C'était un homme de haute taille, au visage beau et noble, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, qui avait un regard fier et grave, et qui surplombait toute l'assemblée. Il portait un manteau et des bottes de belles factures, mais défraichies par le temps comme usées lors d'un long voyage à cheval, ce qui semblait être le cas. Il avait un col brodé d'argent, et sur ses genoux reposait un cor.

Un étrange sentiment de chaleur et de familiarité traversa Elanor, tandis qu'elle observait l'homme, ayant l'impression tout à coup de se retrouver à l'auberge du cheval blanc entourée des gens de son espèce.

Elrond commença enfin à parler de choses sérieuses, et les discussions dérivèrent sur les récents évènements qui s'étaient passés dans le Sud. Boromir annonça que les troupes d'orques s'étaient multipliées, et que du Mordor jaillissaient des légions que le Gondor avait de plus en mal à tenir à distance.

Elanor avait déjà entendu cette rumeur, et Boromir corroborait ce qui avait été dit par les gens en Eriador. C'était d'autant plus préoccupant, car Elanor n'avait jamais su si cette rumeur disait vraie, hormis quand elle avait été enlevée dans la forêt. Là, elle avait su, que c'était plus que des simples bruits de couloir.

Gloin prit ensuite la parole, révélant l'inquiétude des nains en ce qui concernait la Moria et l'alliance que Sauron leur avait offerte, mais qu'ils avaient décliné.

- Un cavalier noir s'est présenté à nos portes, dit Gloin. C'était un messager de Sauron, apportant avec lui des anneaux de pouvoirs comme au temps de jadis. Mais nous avons refusé son offre.

Elrond et Gandalf échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

- Un nazgul, commenta Gandalf.

- Vous avez bien fait de venir, déclara Elrond. Car le sort de l'anneau unique doit être débattu. C'est pourquoi vous êtes rassemblés en ce jour, étrangers venus de terres lointaines. L'histoire de l'anneau vous sera raconté, du début jusqu'à maintenant, afin que tous puissent comprendre de quoi il en ressort.

Elrond raconta alors comment le maître anneau fut forgé pour gouverner tous les autres. Chacun resta pendu à ses lèvres, découvrant certains passages de l'histoire qu'ils avaient oubliés ou n'avaient encore entendu. Elanor découvrait entièrement l'histoire de l'anneau, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Cette découverte lui fit l'effet d'un frisson glacial.

Elrond raconta les anciennes batailles, la chute des rois de Numénors, jusqu'au dernier combat devant les portes noires, où les hommes elfes et nains s'allièrent contre Sauron.

- Je me rappelle bien la splendeur de leur bannière, dit-il avec émotion. Elle me rappelait la gloire des jours Ancien et les armées de Beleriand, où tant de grands princes et capitaines étaient rassemblés.

- Vous vous en rappelez ? s'exclama tout haut Frodon, avec étonnement. Mais… ça s'est passé il y a une éternité.

- 3000 ans exactement. En effet, mais ma mémoire porte jusqu'aux jours ancien, dit Elrond. Eärendil était mon père, qui naquit à Gondolin avant sa chute et ma mère était Elwing, fille de Dior, lui-même fils de Luthien de Doriath. J'ai vu trois âges dans l'Ouest du monde, et maintes défaites, et maintes victoires sans lendemain. Je fus le héraut de Gil-Galad, et j'ai marché avec la grande armée jusqu'aux portes noires.

L'assemblée, et les elfes l'écoutèrent avec une admiration non dissimulée.

Elrond raconta alors la suite et le destin funeste d'Isildur qui choisit de garder l'anneau pour lui.

- Sauron fut diminué par sa défaite, mais pas détruit. L'alliance entre les hommes, les elfes et les nains fut la dernière. Beaucoup de lignées de rois furent détruites à cette époque, et la lignée des hommes de Numéror se perdit. Leur nombre diminua peu à peu, et leurs cités disparurent, poussant les derniers d'entre eux à errer dans les terres du Nord. L'anneau fut perdu, mais à présent il a été retrouvé. Frodon, montrez-leur l'anneau.

Frodon se leva alors, et posa quelque chose sur le socle de pierre au centre.

Elanor sentit aussitôt une force puissante l'attirer vers l'anneau. Une voix séduisante et maléfique lui murmura de prendre l'anneau, et de s'enfuir de Fondcombe en l'emportant loin de ces terres.

C'était donc ça l'objet qui attisait tant de convoitise, et que le hobbit transportait.

Chacun fut hypnotisé par la beauté de l'anneau et un silence lourd et pesant s'installa, avant que Boromir n'y mette fin.

- C'est donc vrai…

Il se leva lentement.

- J'ai fait un rêve, dit-il, où j'ai vu le ciel à l'Est s'assombrir. Mais à l'Ouest une pâle lueur persistait, et une voix s'écriait : « Votre fin est proche ».

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans l'assemblée, et la plupart des membres regardèrent Boromir s'approcher de l'anneau avec suspicion.

Elanor sentit que l'anneau l'appelait, et elle était certaine que Boromir ressentait également la même chose. Les murmures de l'unique résonnaient fortement dans son esprit, et Elanor porta la main à sa tête, sentant son crâne se comprimer tout à coup.

- Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé.

Boromir tendit alors à ce moment la main vers l'anneau, et Elanor eut alors soudain l'envie de se lever et de lui hurler dessus.

- Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé, répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Elanor serra les poings sur sa chaise nerveusement, et lorsque Boromir finit par atteindre l'anneau Elrond se leva brusquement de sa chaise, suivit d'Elanor et de la moitié de l'assemblée.

- ARRETEZ ! s'écria-t-elle.

- BOROMIR ! hurla Elrond.

Gandalf alors se leva et se mit à réciter des paroles en langage du Mordor. Un grondement infernal sortit de la terre, les écrasant tous. Elanor s'effondra sur sa chaise, terrifiée et tremblant de tous ses membres tandis qu'un nuage d'ombre s'étendait au-dessus de leur tête. Elle entendit des hurlements et ses cris de douleur résonner dans son esprit, ainsi que les gloussements des orques. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, tandis que les souvenirs désagréables de sa séquestration lui revenaient.

Boromir finit par reculer et se rassoir la mine défaite. La lumière du soleil revint finalement dans la clairière lorsque le magicien se tut, et Elrond se tourna vers Gandalf avec colère.

- Jamais de mots dans cette langue n'ont été prononcés ici, à Imladris.

La plupart des elfes se tenaient encore le cœur, bouleversé.

- Je n'implore pas votre pardon, maître Elrond, répondit Gandalf. Car le parler noir du Mordor peut être entendu dans toutes les régions de l'Ouest. L'anneau est totalement maléfique, conclua t-il.

Elrond se rassit sur son trône, mécontent, et ne regarda plus Gandalf. Son regard tomba alors sur Elanor. Celle-ci tremblait de tous ses membres, et des traces de larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Elrond se redressa, inquiet, mais quelqu'un l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse lui parler.

- Cet anneau est un don, s'exclama Boromir une nouvelle fois. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Mon père, l'intendant du Gondor a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple, que vos terres sont encore en sécurité ! Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi, et laissez-le nous l'utiliser contre lui.

- On ne peut le contrôler ! s'exclama Aragorn en se levant. Aucun ne le peux. L'anneau unique ne répondu qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Boromir se retourna vers lui et le regarda de haut.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un _rodeur_ connaît à ses choses-là.

Elanor écrasa ses jointures, et sentit son voisin Glorfindel prêt à se lever. Mais un autre elfe les devança, et à sa grande surprise, ce fut Legolas. Il adressa un regard glacial à Boromir.

- Ce n'est pas un simple rodeur, dit-il. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre les deux hommes, et Boromir bien que surpris par cette révélation, garda la tête haute et fière.

- Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur ?

- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor, déclara Legolas.

Elanor dévisagea Aragorn avec ébahissement. Il ne le lui avait pas dit !

Aragorn était donc un héritier ? Le futur roi du Gondor !

Boromir fixa le rodeur avec une lueur de surprise dans le regard, et Aragorn, gêné, fit un signe d'apaisement à l'intention de Legolas.

_- Avodad_, Legolas... , lui demanda-t-il en elfique.

Boromir jeta un coup d'œil à Legolas, puis défia Aragorn du regard avant se diriger vers sa chaise.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Il se rassit avec un air mauvais, et continua de fixer Aragorn. Ce dernier mal à l'aise, se tut et ne répondit pas à l'insulte bien que ses mots semblèrent le blesser.

Elanor jeta un regard à son voisin de droite, puis après un moment d'hésitation elle posa sa main sur la sienne, en signe de soutien. Elle sentit les épaules d'Aragorn se détendre un peu, et il tourna la tête vers elle avec un signe de remerciement.

- Aragorn a raison, s'exclama Gandalf, on ne peut l'utiliser.

Elrond se leva alors une nouvelle fois, avec une expression grave.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'anneau doit être détruit.

Boromir soupira, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'anneau.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ! s'exclama Gimli.

Le nain se leva brusquement, et avant que tout le monde ne puisse l'en empêcher abattit sa hache sur l'anneau. Son arme se brisa en mille morceaux, et Gimli retomba en arrière, repoussé par une force invisible.

Les nains l'aidèrent à se relever, tandis qu'il regardait sa hache brisée, choqué.

Frodon se prit brusquement la tête entre ses mains, victime d'un malaise.

- L'anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloin, par aucun moyen entre notre possession, lui dit Elrond. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut le jeter dans les profondeurs du Mordor, dans l'abime flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois.

Un silence interminable plomba l'assemblée, qui n'était que coupé par le murmure ensorcelant de l'anneau.

- L'un de vous doit le faire, déclara Elrond.

Chacun se consulta du regard, espérant qu'un volontaire se manifeste. Mais personne ne se leva.

- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor, dit Boromir en se massant le crâne. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques ! En ces lieux il y a un mal là-dedans qui ne dort jamais.

L'assemblée se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Gimli souffla, et remua dans sa chaise. Elanor et les elfes ne se sentir pas mieux, et celle-ci regardait pour la première fois Boromir avec fascination.

- Et le grand œil, continua Boromir en le mimant avec sa main, est toujours attentif. C'est une terre, dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendre et de poussière. L'air qu'on y respire… n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix milles hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie !

Legolas se leva à nouveau et lui parla violemment.

- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ! L'anneau doit-être détruit !

- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ! s'insurgea Gimli.

- Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ?

Boromir se leva, le ton de sa voix montant.

- Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ?!

Gimli se leva à son tour.

- J'aime mieux mourir plutôt que de voir l'anneau dans les mains d'un elfe !

Une vague de colère traversa l'assemblée des elfes et la plupart se levèrent, et tous se mirent à se disputer pour l'anneau.

- Oui, nul ne peux se fier à un elfe ! continua Gimli.

Les hommes et les nains acquiescèrent à la remarque de Gimli et se rassemblèrent derrière lui, tandis que Legolas tendait de retenir les siens avec ses bras.

Sept personnes restèrent assises, dont Elanor, Glorfindel, Gandalf, Aragorn, et les deux hobbits, Bilbon et Frodon. Alors que tous se disputaient à grands cris et d'insultes, Frodon semblait aller de plus en plus mal.

La voix chuchotant et tentatrice de l'anneau se fit plus forte dans l'esprit d'Elanor qui perdit également le fil de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Ses yeux ne restèrent fixés que sur l'anneau, et elle dut se faire violence pour détourner le regard.

Quelle était cette chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un être égoïste et avare ?

Gandalf se leva pour prendre part aux discussions houleuses, essayant en vain de faire entendre sa voix. Il entra dans un conflit violent avec Boromir qui voulait absolument prendre l'anneau pour le Gondor.

Aragorn soupira, et se prit la tête dans les mains, découragé. Elanor observa alors Frodon, qui regardait l'anneau avec un air déterminé qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu, ni chez aucun hobbit.

Il se leva alors soudainement.

- Je vais le faire ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais personne ne l'entendit, et tous continuèrent de se disputer.

- Je vais le faire ! répéta Frodon plus fortement en se faisant cette fois entendre.

Gandalf se retourna lentement, et toutes les conversations se turent l'une après l'autre.

- Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor, déclara Frodon avec assurance.

Tous les regards des grands seigneurs de la terre du milieu se portèrent sur lui, et un silence stupéfait tomba. Frodon, les regardant tous, fut légèrement intimidé et baissa d'un ton.

- Bien que… je ne connaisse pas le moyen, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Elanor eut un pincement au cœur, et ressentit l'envie de le rejoindre, mais Gandalf la devança.

- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, lui dit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à la porter.

Elanor sentit alors Aragorn se lever à ses côtés, et le regarda avec stupéfaction s'agenouiller devant Frodon.

- Si par ma vie et par ma mort, je peux vous protéger, alors je le ferais. Mon épée est votre.

Aragorn se plaça derrière Frodon, et à la surprise de tout le monde un autre se porta volontaire. Legolas fit un pas en avant.

- Et mon arc est votre, dit-il à Frodon d'une voix douce.

Gimli quitta alors sa place près des nains et s'avança.

- Et ma hache.

Il les rejoignit, au plus grand énervement de Legolas qui se tenait à côté de lui et Elanor ne sut lequel des deux était le plus dérangé par la présence de l'autre.

Boromir s'approcha alors de Frodon.

- Vous avez le destin de nous tous entre vos mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, dit-il en regardant Elrond et la totalité des personnes présentes, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

- Hé !

Tout le monde se retourna vers les fourrés, et Sam Gamgie sortit en trébuchant d'un buisson. Celui-ci s'arrêta à côté de Frodon et les bras croisés.

- Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi.

- Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non, lui répondit Elrond avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh ! Nous venons aussi !

Elanor se retourna, et juste derrière elle jaillit deux hobbits qui rejoignirent Frodon en courant.

- Il faudrait nous attacher dans un sac pour nous en empêcher, s'exclama Merry.

- Oui c'est vrai, ajouta Pippin. Vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission… quête… chose ?

Tout le monde le regarda avec interrogation.

- Bon là ça te met hors course Pippin, lui souffla Merry tandis que son cousin relevait le menton fièrement.

Elrond les contempla.

- Voici donc neuf compagnons…

Elanor ressentit quelque chose de puissant en regardant le petit groupe, et une force inconnue la poussa à se lever. Elle sut du fond d'elle-même, qu'elle devait les rejoindre, et se porter volontaire.

Et elle devait le faire maintenant, ou sinon elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire marche arrière, et elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter tôt ou tard.

Aussi, Elanor se leva dans un élan de courage, et tous les yeux tombèrent sur elle.

Elrond et Glorfindel tournèrent brusquement la tête, et les neuf compagnons de Frodon la regardèrent avec étonnement. Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, où qui l'avaient pris pour un elfe, furent surprit de voir une femme dans une tenue d'homme s'avancer. Elle sentit le regard désapprobateur d'Elrond sur sa nuque, tandis qu'elle rejoignait Frodon mais l'ignora.

La main sur la garde de Nephredil, son épée, Elanor resta droite et fière devant tous les hommes présents qui la jaugeaient du regard et s'agenouilla devant Frodon.

- Comme vous, je ne connais pas beaucoup la guerre, Frodon Saquet. Mais si par mon sang, je peux vous aider dans votre quête, alors mon épée est votre.

Une autre voix semblait dire ces mots, et Elanor rencontra le regard surpris mais aussi reconnaissant du Hobbit.

- Une femme n'a pas sa place dans la communauté, s'exclama alors Boromir.

Elanor se releva et l'affronta du regard.

Elle fut déçue de voir de la désapprobation dans les yeux de la plupart des autres membres, dont Gandalf et Gimli. Même Aragorn semblait hésiter. Elle tourna alors son regard vers Legolas, s'attendant à y voir la même expression, mais il la regardait avec un intérêt non feint.

- Je sais me battre contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, répliqua Elanor. Et ce n'est pas un homme de votre acabit qui va me dicter ce que je dois faire.

- Que dites-vous ? s'écria Boromir laissant éclater sa colère, vexé.

- Elanor, reprends tes esprits, lui conseilla Aragorn. Tu t'aventures vers une route dangereuse et semée d'embuches.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi des hobbits prendraient part à cette quête et moi non. Cette quête, je peux l'accomplir comme eux.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une femme aussi délicate que vous aurait à y gagner ? lui fit remarquer gentiment Gimli.

Elanor se tourna vers lui.

- L'honneur maître nain et le respect, répondit Elanor. Moi aussi j'ai des rêves, un peuple, et une famille à protéger.

En disant ces mots elle regarda Elrond. L'elfe s'était figé. Personne ne sut trouver les mots pour la contredire. Elrond la dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre la parole.

- Maître Gimli, je pense que vous ne savez pas qui est cette femme qui se trouve devant vous. Il s'agit d'une descendante du roi elfe Thingol et de Melian la Mair. Elle a droit à une parole aussi forte que la vôtre en ces lieux, messieurs, car elle détient l'épée du roi Dior, Niphredil. Et c'est aussi une de mes parentes.

Le nain ouvrit la bouche et en oublia de la refermer tellement sa surprise était grande. Les yeux de Boromir descendirent sur l'épée qui était à la ceinture d'Elanor, et il se tut, bien que les mots lui mordaient à la bouche. Les hobbits, excepté Bilbon et Frodon qui la regardaient bouche bée, ne parurent rien comprendre à la conversation. Aragorn conserva la même expression indécise, et Legolas la regardait avec un air indéchiffrable qu'Elanor ne parvint pas à saisir.

- Si telle est ta décision, Elanor, alors tu peux te joindre à eux, lui dit Elrond. Mais saches que je n'approuve pas cette décision.

Elanor acquiesça, ressentant la tristesse dans les paroles d'Elrond. Elle prit pourtant place à côté des autres compagnons de Frodon, sans remord.

- Cela fait donc dix compagnons, dit Elrond en les regardant tous. Ainsi nait la communauté de l'anneau.

- Chouette ! s'exclama Pippin, sautillant sur place. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Elanor baissa les yeux sur le petit hobbit devant elle, alors que tout le monde le regarda avec consternation.

Ça commence bien, pensa-t-elle. Et elle se mit à rire.


	7. Le départ

Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci, encore une fois à mes fidèles reviewers **Marine02, Delphlys,** **Melior Silverdjane**, et à **Faust** !

C'était un peu long cette fois, désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Je vais faire le maximum pour poster plus rapidement la prochaine fois, promis. Vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates si je n'y arrive pas ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. L'aventure de la communauté commence doucement, mais surement.

Bonne lecture

gallica.

* * *

** Chapitre 7 : Le départ**

Le départ de la communauté fut annoncé pour les semaines suivantes.

Cependant, Elrond ne leur donna pas de date précise. Il voulut d'abord s'assurer que le chemin était sûr et il envoya des éclaireurs à travers le pays, afin de sonder les Terres du Milieu.

Aragorn partit plus d'un mois avec les fils d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir. Ils revinrent après un long mois, et rapportèrent les nouvelles de ce qu'ils avaient vus à Elrond seul. Le sujet de leur conversation resta secret, mais finalement, Elrond annonça que la communauté devait partir les prochains jours.

Elanor commençait à réaliser l'étendue de ce qui allait se passer dans les semaines à venir. La communauté se mit en action, et tous commencèrent à devenir nerveux. Elle s'était jeté tête baissée dans un voyage qui n'allait pas être de tout repos. Surtout qu'elle était la seule femme.

Elle profita des derniers instants qui lui restaient à passer à Fondcombe, à se reposer et à tenir compagnie à Arwen, lorsque celle-ci ne disparaissait pas mystérieusement. Elanor la soupçonnait de fréquenter quelqu'un, car son comportement était étrange et à chaque fois qu'elle revenait son visage était radieux. Mais elle n'avait pas encore réussit à savoir qui était cet elfe chanceux.

Elanor adressa une dernière lettre à Maggi quelques jours avant leur départ, lui signifiant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant longtemps, si ce n'est une année entière. Elle s'excusa par avance de son absence, et lui promit de revenir dès qu'elle le pourrait. Cependant le cœur n'y était pas, et elle n'en avait pas très envie, même si l'auberge lui manquait.

Les elfes lui avaient donnés suffisamment de richesses pour qu'elle puisse subvenir à ses besoins lorsque la guerre serait finit. Elrond y avait veillé. Elanor prévoyait de rester définitivement à Fondcombe, car même si elle aimait sa famille adoptive, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit à sa place parmi eux.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps leur voyage jusqu'au Mordor allait durer. Cependant elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à son engagement envers Frodon, et ni à trahir sa parole devant les autres. Boromir semblait être celui qui attendait à ce qu'elle revienne sur sa décision d'un moment à l'autre. Cependant Elanor était bien décidée à tenir sa promesse.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu le reste de la communauté ces dernières semaines. Gimli, Legolas et Boromir restaient dans leur coin et ne se montraient guère. Les hobbits étaient les plus enthousiastes, et Elanor passait la plupart de ses journées en leur compagnie. Elle avait découvert que Frodon était d'une gentillesse extrême, et qu'il était en tout point comme Bilbon le lui avait décrit. Sam était timide et très serviable, tandis que Merry et Pippin respiraient l'innocence et la bêtise.

Pippin plus que Merry, d'ailleurs.

Après le conseil, Elrond s'était muré dans le silence et s'était retranché dans ses activités. Il passait la plupart de son temps avec Gandalf dans son salon privé, à étudier de nombreuses cartes et Elanor ne le voyait presque plus, même pendant les diners. Cela l'attrista un peu, car Elrond était devenu un peu comme un père, et malgré elle, elle s'était habituée à sa présence.

Glorfindel la fit travailler encore plus durement. Elanor revenait en sueur à la fin de longues journées d'entrainement. L'elfe était inquiet de son départ avec la communauté, et il lui apprit en un temps record à manier les dagues, et toutes sortes d'autres armes, dont la lance et l'arc.

Elanor se révéla assez douée avec le maniement des dagues, car c'était des armes légères, et il fallait de la dextérité et de la souplesse pour les utiliser. Par contre, elle se révéla être une véritable catastrophe à la lance et au tir à l'arc. Glorfindel l'entraina à viser des cibles en paille, et ne cessa de lui répéter qu'elle devrait anticiper les mouvements de l'ennemi.

- Cette cible est immobile. Mais n'oublie pas que les cibles sont en réalité vivantes. Les orques bougent à une grande vitesse, malgré l'air crétin qu'ils peuvent avoir. Tu n'auras même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils t'auront tranché la gorge.

- Je le sais assez bien, merci, marmonna Elanor.

Glorfindel resta de marbre, et n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire. C'est pourtant la réaction qu'il aurait eu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était beaucoup plus tendu depuis que le conseil avait eu lieu, et sa joie de vivre avait fait place à la dureté et à la froideur d'un guerrier expérimenté.

Elle savait qu'elle en était la cause, car il n'était pas content de sa décision. Mais il avait décidé de la respecter et de la préparer aux pires épreuves. Ainsi, elle écouta attentivement tous les conseils de l'elfe, et fit en sorte de s'appliquer à exécuter tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Voir la déception dans son regard était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Elanor plissa les yeux, essayant de visualiser le meilleur angle et tendit la corde de son arc. La flèche partit dans un claquement sec, et effleura la cible de quelques centimètres.

- Etires un peu plus le bras quand tu tends la corde, lui conseilla Glorfindel. Regarde.

Il lui prit l'arc des mains, et se mit à sa place. Il tendit l'arc avec puissance et élégance, et la flèche fusa et atterrit en plein dans la tête de la cible.

Elanor resta les bras balans, dépitée. C'était à chaque fois la même chose, lorsqu'il tirait.

- A toi, maintenant.

Glorfindel lui retendit l'arc. Elanor le prit, et tendit une nouvelle fois la corde. Elle essaya de suivre les conseils de l'elfe, mais une courbature lui pressa l'omoplate et elle lutta quelques secondes avant de relâcher la corde. Sa flèche alla se loger dans le bras de la cible.

Glorfindel la félicita.

- C'est mieux, mais ta flèche ne sert à rien, si elle ne tue personne. Tu dois viser en priorité les points vitaux de la cible. La tête, le cœur, et là où se trouvent les artères. Si tu touches ces endroits, la victime se videra de son sang en moins d'une minute.

Elanor esquissa une grimace de dégoût. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire ce que Glorfindel lui disait sur une cible vivante, même sur un orque. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Après quelques autres tirs mieux réussis, mais cependant pas très exceptionnels, Glorfindel finit enfin par la congédier.

L'elfe repartit en direction du palais, mais Elanor resta seule dans les jardins. Elle continua à s'entrainer seule, à l'abri des regards. Les heures passèrent à une vitesse folle, et elle ne s'en aperçu que lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à devenir douloureux à cause du frottement répétitif avec la corde de l'arc. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Elanor ne voyait encore que grâce à la pleine lune qui brillait au-dessus de sa tête. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Les orques attaquaient n'importe quand, et la nuit était leur moment préféré de la journée. Elanor se dit qu'elle s'entrainerait toute la nuit si cela pouvait l'aider à progresser. Elle devait y arriver !

Sa haine et sa peur des orques la poussa à encocher une autre flèche. Elle banda son arc avec concentration, et décocha sa flèche. Celle-ci vola à gauche de la cible, et alla se planter dans un bruit sourd contre un arbre.

Quelque chose tomba alors brusquement sur le sol. Elanor sursauta, et paniquée, un cri lui échappa. Une sueur froide parcourut son échine et elle pensa aussitôt avoir tué quelque chose.

Elle vit alors une ombre, puis quelque chose ayant la forme d'un homme se relever agilement sur ses pieds et s'avancer vers elle. Elanor le reconnut aussitôt, car sa chevelure brillait d'un blond argenté dans le noir de la nuit.

- Legolas ! Vous m'avez fait peur, s'exclama t-elle.

L'elfe s'immobilisa.

- Veuillez m'excusez, dit-il en levant les mains.

Elanor eut envie de le gifler pour lui avoir fait une telle peur. Elle se sentit soudainement perdre toute sa superbe et la tension dans ses épaules tomba. Elle sut qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser en ayant peur d'un simple bruit.

Elle ne regarda pas l'elfe dans les yeux, car elle s'attendait à y voir une lueur goguenarde.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait.

- Je vous observais.

Elanor leva les yeux surprise, et cette fois le dévisagea.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous tenez mal votre arc, lui répondit Legolas.

Elanor haussa les sourcils.

Il n'y avait aucune considération dans le ton de sa voix, et l'elfe était complètement indifférent à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle sentit sa colère remonter d'un coup, et ses joues devinrent cramoisies. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans l'expression de l'elfe, cependant elle se sentit profondément vexée. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait passée toute la journée à essayer de dégommer cette satanée cible en forme d'épouvantail, sans succès.

L'ignorant, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et serra son arc jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures. Elle se tourna vers la cible, et se remit en position pour tirer une autre flèche.

- Non, pas comme ça, l'interrompit l'elfe.

Soupirant, Elanor relâcha la corde de l'arc.

- Plus haut le coude.

Elanor sursauta lorsqu'il tapota son bras. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher.

- Le seigneur Glorfindel me l'a appris ainsi ! se défendit-elle.

Legolas plissa des yeux.

- Et à ce qu'il semble vous ne l'avez pas écouté.

Elanor ouvrit la bouche, offusquée.

- Pardon ?!

- Je ne fais qu'une simple constatation.

Elanor avait passé des journées avec Glorfindel à s'entrainer, et à s'appliquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans ses exercices. Comment pouvait-il insinuer qu'elle avait fait la sourde oreille durant son entrainement ? Lui qui n'avait quasiment rien fait depuis qu'il était arrivé, et qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'entrainer avec les autres.

Elanor eut soudain envie de le planter là et de rentrer pour se coucher.

- Souhaiteriez-vous mon aide ? demanda Legolas précautionneusement.

Elanor le dévisagea, et voulut lui répondre que non, elle pouvait s'en passer. Cependant, l'elfe paraissait vouloir simplement l'aider, et il affichait une expression d'interrogation. Elanor fn'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos le seul de la communauté qui semblait l'avoir acceptée.

- Pourquoi pas, vous pourrez ainsi me montrer si votre méthode vaut mieux que les autres, dit-elle le mettant au défi.

Legolas accepta d'un signe de tête, sans relever la remarque. Sous les conseils de l'elfe, elle encocha la flèche, puis fit une nouvelle tentative.

- Tendez légèrement votre bras vers l'extérieur. Oui. Plus à gauche. Maintenant… lâchez.

Sa flèche effleura la cible. Elanor la regarda disparaître derrière les arbres, dépité.

- Ah, ce n'était pas très bon, déclara Legolas.

- Merci pour vos encouragements, Glorfindel est beaucoup plus motivant, vous savez ? dit Elanor.

Legolas croisa les bras, son visage était caché par les ténèbres. Elanor aurait pu jurer qu'il s'était rembrunit.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais continuer mon entrainement seule. Il semble que votre présence n'arrive pas à résoudre ma médiocrité, déclara Elanor, découragée.

- Vous n'arriverez qu'à vous fatiguer encore plus, Dame Elanor, dit Legolas.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, et malgré la tension présente entre eux, il lui parla d'une voix très douce qui arriva à apaiser sa colère.

Elle se sentit tout à coup un peu coupable. Legolas n'était pas méchant. Même s'il manquait un peu de tact. Il l'avait espionné, certes, il lui avait fichu la plus grande trouille de sa vie, mais à part ça, il voulait juste l'aider à progresser.

Elanor se dit qu'elle avait peut-être eut une réaction disproportionnée, et sa colère retomba.

- Vous avez raison, excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Elanor sentit la fatigue remonter dans son corps, et elle posa son arc par terre, et s'assit dans l'herbe.

- Vous vous entrainez durement, dit Legolas.

- Oui, mais apparemment ce n'est pas assez, lui répondit-elle.

- Il vous faut du temps. Vous êtes trop exigeante avec vous-même. Vous avez peur de décevoir le seigneur Elrond. Et en même temps, vous voulez faire vos preuves.

- Comment savez-vous…

Elanor le regarda avec stupeur, et se demanda comment l'elfe avait pu aussi facilement lire dans son cœur.

- Il n'est pas difficile de le voir. Après tout, vous êtes la seule femme de notre compagnie. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris lorsque vous vous êtes portée volontaire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que…

- … une femme veuille se battre ?

Legolas acquiesça.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit Elanor. C'est ce que tout le monde pense, après tout. Je ne suis pas faite pour me servir d'une épée, ni d'un arc.

- Détrompez-vous, répliqua Legolas. Vous n'êtes pas la seule. Il y a des femmes dans mon peuple qui se battent. Elles sont rares, cependant il est vrai. Mais elles existent.

Elanor tourna la tête vers l'elfe, surprise. Le royaume de Legolas devait être bien étrange, et très différent de ce qu'elle connaissait ici.

- Je ne le savais pas. Mais vous êtes un elfe, c'est différent. Les hommes ont un point de vue différent sur la chose. Les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à être… mariées, dit-elle maussade.

Elle repensa à sa sœur adoptive, qui n'avait que trois ans de plus qu'elle et qui était déjà mariée et avait un enfant d'un an. Maggi n'avait cessé de la presser de faire la même chose, ce qu'Elanor avait toujours refusé.

Legolas hocha la tête.

- C'est peut-être vrai. Cependant, il n'est guère bien vu chez nous aussi d'envoyer des femmes sur le champ de bataille.

Elanor le dévisagea.

- Ne doutez pas de vous. Vous avez votre place parmi la communauté, déclara Legolas.

- Vous devez être le seul à penser cela, dit-elle tristement.

- Non.

Legolas s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête, surprise, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je ne pense pas être le seul, ajouta t-il.

Legolas leva la tête vers les étoiles, et se mit à les contempler.

- Eärendil brille encore plus que toutes les autres nuits ce soir, dit-il avec une voix douce.

Elanor observa le ciel. Qui donc l'acceptait, à part les hobbits ? Personne. Pas même Aragorn. Boromir n'en parlons pas. Elanor était certaine qu'il voulait qu'elle ne parte pas avec eux. Et Gandalf et Gimli ne s'étaient pas exprimés.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Legolas, et vit qu'il s'était allongé dans l'herbe, la tête perdue dans les étoiles.

- Où est cette étoile? demanda t-elle.

- Là.

L'elfe pointa du doigt une étoile brillante, qu'Elanor mit peu de temps à distinguer des autres.

- Eärendil, c'est un joli nom pour une étoile, commenta-t-elle.

- C'est un prénom elfique.

- Pourquoi donner un prénom elfique à une étoile ? s'étonna Elanor.

- Parce que ce n'est pas une étoile.

Comme Elanor restait sans réaction, Legolas s'en étonna et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Non.

- J'aurais pourtant juré que vous connaissiez l'histoire d'Eärendil, le père du seigneur Elrond.

- Le père d'Elrond ? s'exclama Elanor.

Elle regarda l'étoile, puis Legolas. Comment une étoile pouvait être… un elfe ? Lui faisait-il une mauvaise blague ? Elanor le dévisagea, et s'attendit à la voir rire. Mais Legolas avait l'air tout à fait sérieux.

- Comment le père d'Elrond peut-il être… là-haut et briller ? demanda-t-elle estomaquée.

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Parce qu'il porte le dernier des Silmaril. C'est cette lueur que vous apercevez au loin, dit-il en désignant la lumière dans le ciel.

- Je ne peux pas le croire. Par quelle magie… ?

- C'est grâce à la magie des Valar, répondit Legolas. C'est eux qui lui ont permis de rester dans le ciel. Eärendil navigue sur un bateau, au-delà du cosmos, afin de guider les elfes dans leur dernier voyage vers Valinor.

- Vraiment ?

Elanor regarda l'étoile avec fascination. Si ce que Legolas disait était vrai, elle donnerait cher pour voir Eärendil de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un… Simaril ? demanda Elanor.

- C'est un joyau de l'ancien âge, forgé par l'elfe Fëanor, et qui est l'essence même des première lumières des deux arbres de Valinor.

- Ce doit être très beau, commenta Elanor.

Legolas acquiesça.

- La plus belle chose qu'on puisse contempler sans se lasser. Il y en avait trois au total, mais tous furent perdus sauf celui-ci. Après la chute de Doriath, Elwing a réussi à emporter le dernier Simaril, et il a fallu le cacher des fils de Feanor qui voulaient le récupérer. Elle est allée à Valinor avec son mari Eärendil, pour le donner aux Valar, et des pouvoirs leurs ont été accordés en remerciement. Eärendil était un semi-elfe, mais il lui a été accordé de garder le Silmaril pour sa protection.

- Et qu'est-il advenu d'Elwing ?

- On dit qu'elle s'est transformée en mouette et qu'il lui arrive de guider les bateau jusqu'à Valinor, répondit Legolas.

Il regarda l'étoile, et ses yeux scintillèrent sous son éclat. Elanor se rendit alors compte de toute sa beauté, et de ce qu'il était, un être immortel. Contrairement à elle, qui voyait les jours passer au compte-goutte, et qui ne pensait qu'à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire avant sa mort, Legolas n'avait pas cette préoccupation. Il n'avait pas à penser à ce qu'il deviendrait et ressemblerait dans vingt-ans, ni avec qui il serait, et quand il fonderait une famille. C'était un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas et dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

Mais Elanor se posait tout le temps des questions. A quel moment quitterait-elle l'auberge du cheval blanc ? Quand tomberait-elle amoureuse et se marierait-elle ? Quand aurait-elle des enfants ? Des petits-enfants ? A quoi ressembleraient-ils ? Quand mourrait-elle ? De quoi ?

Elanor avait pourtant du sang d'elfe dans les veines. Etait-elle aussi immortelle ? Non, sa mère était morte de maladie. Elle n'était pas aussi forte et résistante que les elfes. Elle n'était qu'une mortelle. Sa vie serait malheureusement courte et brève.

Elanor regarda en silence les étoiles, côte à côte avec Legolas. Elle finit par s'endormir, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Legolas avait disparu.

Elle se releva, un peu déçue par la disparition de l'elfe. Puis elle ramassa son arc, et se dirigea vers ses quartiers afin de terminer la nuit dans un endroit plus confortable.

* * *

Le dernier jour passa, et arriva enfin le matin du départ. Les elfes lui avaient préparé des affaires de voyage dont quelques vêtements, un savon et une réserve de nourriture.

Arwen lui avait également donnée une mixture un peu étrange, une sorte de pâte grise contenue dans un pot en métal. Elle devait en consommer une fois par mois lors de ses menstruations. Elanor en fut un peu soulagée, car ça pouvait couper ses règles, et c'était un problème en moins qui disparaissait.

Elle revêtit pour le voyage une tunique sombre, ainsi qu'un pantalon serré et des bottes souples en cuir. Elle mit dans son sac des vêtements de rechange, choisissant les plus confortables. Elle décida de bannir les robes et autres froufrous que les femmes elfes ou humaines portaient. Elle trouva dans l'armoire un manteau et le mit sur le dos.

Puis elle sortit et ferma la porte, quittant pour la dernière fois ses appartements, le cœur un peu lourd.

Elrond l'accueillit en bas des marches du parvis, et la serra dans ses bras. Glorfindel était avec lui, et Elanor vit qu'il tenait une magnifique ceinture dorée.

- Voici un cadeau pour toi Elanor, avant ton départ, dit Elrond.

Il prit la ceinture des mains de Glorfindel, et la lui attacha à la place de sons ancienne ceinture en cuir beaucoup moins étincelante. Elanor se laissa faire, et lorsqu'il eut finit de glisser Niphredil à la garde de la ceinture, elle sentit ses yeux la picoter.

- _No galu govad gen(_puisse la chance t'accompagner), dit Elrond.

Elanor se précipita dans ses bras, et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- _Hannon le(Merci)_, murmura-t-elle. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Elrond lui caressa les cheveux doucement, et se détacha d'elle.

- Tu es des nôtres. Ne l'oublie pas.

Glorfindel s'approcha, et la prit également dans ses bras, ce qui surprit un peu Elanor. Les elfes n'avaient pas pour coutume d'être familier et démonstratifs avec les femmes. Mais Glorfindel était un elfe à part, et il ne ressemblait à aucun autre en bien des points. Et Elanor comprit qu'il n'y avait rien, si ce n'était de l'affection et de l'amitié entre eux.

- Un long voyage t'attend, dit Glorfindel en la regardant dans les yeux. Pour achever cette quête, il te faudra traverser de nombreuses épreuves. Peu d'hommes peuvent comprendre ce que tu vas vivre, aussi ne perds pas espoir.

Elanor hocha la tête. Les paroles de Glorfindel étaient empruntes d'une force indescriptible, et il lui sembla que ce qu'il venait de dire résumerait ce qu'elle vivrait dans les prochaines semaines.

Un peu tremblante, Elanor recula et Elrond lui serra l'épaule.

- Méfies-toi de l'anneau. N'écoutes pas ce qu'il te dit, car il essayera de te corrompre. Cela pourrait causer la perte de tous, tu as compris ?

- Oui.

Elanor eut l'impression de prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

- _Mára mesta(Au revoir)_, dit Elrond.

Les deux elfes la quittèrent, et Elanor s'éloigna en direction de la compagnie qui patientait.

Alors que son regard dérivait vers les coursives du palais, elle crut voir Aragorn et Arwen à l'ombre du couloir, discuter avec animation.

Tandis qu'Elanor les regardaient, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Arwen semblait triste et Aragorn plutôt maussade. Il tendit la main pour lui rendre quelque chose, mais Arwen refusa et lui murmura quelques mots, de toute évidence avec fermeté.

Aragorn s'inclina devant l'elfe, et Arwen le regarda rejoindre la compagnie, le visage plein de tristesse. Elanor détourna les yeux au moment où Aragorn vint en sa direction, ne voulant pas lui laisser croire qu'elle les espionnait.

Elle en avait cependant assez vu pour comprendre qui était le mystérieux inconnu qu'Arwen voyait en secret, et pour reconnaître la lueur dans les yeux de sa cousine.

Aragorn et Arwen ?

Ensemble ?

Voilà qui était dur à croire. Mais pourtant, ça semblait vrai. Aragorn rejoignit les hobbits, le visage sombre.

Il avait eu la même expression lorsqu'Elanor avait discuté avec lui pendant la fête, il y a un mois.

Elle comprit soudain la raison de sa contrariété, car elle s'était interrogée sur l'amour impossible entre un elfe et un humain, et c'est ce qui avait causé sa froideur.

Elanor aurait dû le voir plus tôt. Elle eut soudain de la peine pour lui, et s'en voulut de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise la dernière fois.

Son regard tomba sur le reste de la compagnie qui attendait. Legolas lui fit un petit sourire, Boromir et Gimli étaient tous les deux dans leurs coins et les hobbits discutaient comme à leur habitude avec excitation en compagnie de Gandalf.

Bilbon, tremblant de froid dans sa veste légère de velours rouge, papotait avec Frodon lorsqu'Elrond fit signe à tout le monde de se rassembler.

- Je vous souhaite bon voyage, mes amis. Mais avant que vous partiez, je n'aurais que quelques mots. Le Porteur de l'anneau est celui sur lequel vous devez veiller, par conséquent, vous ne pouvez prendre ou donner l'anneau aux serviteurs de Sauron. Il en est de votre responsabilité de protéger Frodon. Ceux qui le veulent pourront se retirer, et revenir, car ce n'est pas une obligation de rester, et vous connaissez encore mal la force de votre coeur. Mais sachez que plus le chemin avancera, et plus il sera difficile de partir.

Elanor vit qu'Elrond la regardait du coin de l'œil, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Que la chance guide vos pas sur cette route sinueuse. Ne vous retournez pas, et filez droit vers le Mordor.

Il se tut et leur souhaita bonne route. Arwen et quelques elfes se joignirent aux salutations, et le petit groupe composé de quatre hobbits, deux hommes, un nain, un elfe, un magicien et une femme, se mit en route.

- Bo… bonne chance ! cria Bilbon, bégayant de froid.

- Au revoir Bilbon ! lui répondit Frodon, en le saluant avec de grands gestes.

Elanor salua Arwen, Bilbon et le reste des elfes de la main. Les hobbits se mirent à saluer à grands cris ceux qu'ils abandonnaient, et enfin ils franchirent la barrière de Fondcombe.

Elanor regarda la cité s'éloigner derrière elle, les maisons brillant dans le fond de la vallée comme des gouttes d'eaux d'argent. Un sentiment de mélancolie commença à naître dans son cœur.

- Nous voilà bien loin de chez nous, pas vrai monsieur Frodon ? déclara Sam, qui guidait son poney Bill sur le chemin.

Frodon acquiesça, et le reste de la communauté tomba dans le silence. Tous auraient aimé rester à Fondcombe un peu plus longtemps. Ils empruntèrent un chemin escarpé à travers la montagne, puis descendirent doucement un chemin en pente.

Au milieu de la matinée, ils arrivèrent enfin au fleuve, puis ils prirent la route en direction du Sud.


	8. Obstacles

Bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'ai suis très contente de voir que cette histoire plait à de nouvelles personnes, et j'espère que ça continuera ! Merci à **Popelios, ****Tchiific** et **FaenaFiliana**! Un grand merci encore à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. **Marine02** et **MelioSilverdjane**! Vous êtes tous ma source de motivation, donc encore une fois n'hésitez pas à poster votre avis. Au moins je suis sûre de ne pas poster dans le vide ^^

Sans oublier, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et ajoutent cette storie en follow. Vous êtes très nombreux et extrêmement fidèles, merci beaucoup !

Désolé pour le retard. Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'ai peu de temps. Les examens approchent, et avec le boulot, c'est un peu dur de concilier les deux. J'accepte quand même des lancers de tomates !

J'ai pris beaucoup de retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, en partie parce que j'ai passé un temps considérable à le corriger. C'est de loin le chapitre le plus long qu'il m'ait été donnée d'écrire (18 pages Word). Il n'y avait que 10 pages il y a encore une semaine (vous imaginez un peu lol) Beaucoup de choses ont été rajoutées, en bien j'espère.

Alors, que va-t-il se passer pour Elanor ? Vous le découvrirez tout de suite.

Bonne lecture.

gallica

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Obstacles**

Elanor n'avait jamais envisagé que ces trois jours de voyage seraient aussi durs.

Aragorn et Gandalf menaient la communauté à bonne allure, et ils faisaient rarement des pauses, seulement pour manger ou lorsque les hobbits étaient trop épuisés.

Mais hormis la fatigue, le pire pour Elanor fut d'arriver à préserver son intimité.

Se laver était quasiment impossible dans ces plaines désertiques. Et aller aux toilettes, s'avérait au quotidien… très compliqué.

Ils avaient quittés Fondcombe depuis plusieurs heures, lorsqu'elle en avait pris conscience. La communauté décida alors de faire une courte pause pour ceux qui voulaient vider leur vessie, et tandis que ses compagnons s'éloignaient, Elanor se retrouva les bras balans, confronté à un dilemme. Il y avait peu d'arbres derrières lesquelles se cacher, et à la différence de ses amis hommes, qui n'avaient que quelques mètres à faire, elle dut aller beaucoup plus loin pour trouver un coin isolé. Conformément à ce que lui avait demandé Aragorn, elle fit attention à ne pas trop s'éloigner, mais marcha quand même plusieurs minutes afin d'être sûre qu'elle était hors de vue.

Cela contraignait la communauté à faire des pauses plus longues, et Elanor était à chaque fois la dernière à revenir. Elle se sentit un peu coupable et mal à l'aise de ralentir le groupe, et elle s'attendit à recevoir des remarques désagréables. Mais aucun membre de la communauté ne fit de commentaires.

Frodon l'accueillait à chaque fois qu'elle revenait avec un sourire chaleureux, ce qui lui mettait du baume et cœur et lui faisait oublier sa culpabilité. Les autres attendaient patiemment, et aussitôt qu'elle était revenue, Gandalf relançait la marche.

Même Boromir, qui semblait pourtant supporter sa présence difficilement, ne disait rien.

Le comportement de l'homme était insaisissable, et Elanor avait du mal à cerner sa personnalité. Parfois il était jovial et plaisantait avec le reste de ses compagnons, d'autres fois il restait seul et isolé, et ne parlait pas aux autres. Il évitait soigneusement de se confronter à Aragorn, et ne parlait à Elanor que pour de simples commodités.

En réalité, il l'ignorait la plupart du temps.

Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, et que leur relation avait commencée sur de mauvaises bases, son comportement la blessait.

Les paroles de l'homme du Gondor lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Dans un premier temps, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir du mépris et de la colère envers Boromir, qui l'avait rabaissé et humilié devant le conseil. Mais après être partie de Fondcombe, les choses avaient un peu changées. Elle avait compris qu'entreprendre ce voyage n'était pas une si bonne idée, d'une grande part parce qu'elle était une femme, et qu'il y avait des contraintes auxquelles elle était exposée. Cependant elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

Boromir était un homme honorable, et comme tous les hommes, il avait l'insupportable habitude de croire que la place des femmes était à la maison, bien au chaud avec les enfants. Même s'il n'était pas content qu'elle fasse partie de la compagnie, il avait plus ou moins accepté sa présence.

Heureusement, le reste de ses compagnons semblait peu à peu apprécier sa présence, même Gimli qui était au début assez réticent. Les hobbits lui tenaient compagnie la plupart du temps, et leur présence qui était extrêmement chaleureuse apportait de la bonne humeur à la communauté. Elanor put même avoir quelques conversations avec Gandalf, et découvrit le magicien comme une personne très facétieuse. Gimli était également un compagnon très joyeux, qui aimait beaucoup raconter des histoires, dont certaines blagues douteuses, qui ne faisait pas rire tout le monde.

Un jour où Elanor marchait en compagnie des hobbits à l'arrière du groupe, le nain qui était à côté d'eux leur fit la démonstration de son humour.

- Savez-vous pourquoi les bois des elfes ne sont jamais éclairés? demanda Gimli.

Merry et Pippin secouèrent la tête, et attendirent la réponse avec impatience. Ils étaient les plus friands parmi le groupe des blagues de Gimli. Elanor le regarda et s'attendit soudainement à quelque chose de très mauvais goût.

- Et bien, parce que les elfes eux-mêmes se prennent pour des lanternes ! s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Elle retint son rire du bout des lèvres, tandis que Legolas lançait au nain un regard noir. L'elfe marchait devant en compagnie de Boromir. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'homme du Gondor, et lorsqu'il se retourna Elanor croisa son regard. Elle crût un instant qu'il allait le soutenir, mais l'homme perdit son sourire et s'assombrit, tournant la tête.

Merry et Pippin éclatèrent de rire et demandèrent à Gimli de raconter une autre blague. Elanor sentit naître une légère pointe de tristesse et de colère dans sa poitrine, tout en fixant le dos de Boromir.

La voix de Gimli s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, à la plus grande exaspération de Legolas.

- Connaissez-vous celle de l'elfe de l'homme mes amis ?

- Non ! Racontez-nous ! s'exclama Pippin enthousiaste.

- Un elfe et un homme sont au bord de l'eau. L'homme veut passer le fleuve, mais l'elfe ne sait pas nager. L'elfe lui dit : attendons la décru, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Mais l'homme refuse et traverse le fleuve à la nage. Donc l'elfe attend seul la décru, et lorsqu'il veut rejoindre son ami de l'autre côté, il est étonné de ne plus le trouver. Alors il va dans son village, mais il n'arrive pas à le trouver encore une fois, et personne ne sait qui c'est. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Les hobbits secouèrent la tête.

- Et bien, parce que son ami est mort. L'elfe a attendu plus de 100 ans !

Gimli partit dans un rire gras, et seul Pippin l'imita. Elanor se risqua à lancer un coup d'œil à Legolas qui marchait devant elle. Elle remarqua que ses épaules s'étaient tendues à l'extrême, et qu'il se retenait visiblement de se retourner.

- Un nain sur le champ de bataille se retrouve face à un orque. L'orque l'attaque, mais manque son coup. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

Tout le monde retint son souffle, et attendit que Legolas finisse son histoire dans un silence lourd de sens. Elanor échangea un regard en coin avec Frodon, et le hobbit parut aussi inquiet qu'elle.

- Hum, et pourquoi donc ? demanda Gimli en se raclant la gorge.

- Parce que le nain était trop petit et que l'épée de l'orque est passée au-dessus de sa tête, répondit Legolas.

Elanor toussa, dissimulant son rire en vain. Les hobbits eux, éclatèrent de rire et Pippin riait si fort qu'il se tenait les côtes. Aragorn, Gandal et Boromir esquissèrent un sourire, ne voulant pas montrer leur amusement à leur ami nain.

Fier de lui, Legolas se retourna et adressa un sourire goguenard à Gimli, et retomba dans le silence.

- Mesurer vos paroles, maître nain. Je crois que vous avez trouvé un adversaire à votre taille, le taquina Gandalf.

Gimli grommela dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles, qui ressemblaient à des insultes et s'empourpra. Il ne raconta plus de blagues sur les elfes jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

La joute verbale entre Gimli et Legolas fut la première d'une longue série. Au bout d'une semaine, tous les deux ne se parlaient plus, et bien grande fut la peine de tout le monde à essayer de les faire communiquer.

Lorsqu'une semaine se fut écoulé, Gandalf annonça qu'ils approchaient du passage vers le Sud et qu'il ne resterait que quelques jours avant d'atteindre le Rohan. Elanor et les hobbits en furent soulagés, car ils avaient du mal à tenir le rythme et la durée du voyage commençait à peser sur eux.

Elanor fit de son mieux pour masquer son épuisement, et malgré qu'elle soit à bout de souffle à chaque foulée qu'elle faisait, elle continua à avancer sans se plaindre. Aragorn la regardait de temps à autre d'un air préoccupé, mais il ne vint pas lui parler.

Elanor lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à la communauté qu'elle était faible. Ni prouver à Boromir qu'il avait raison. Sa fierté était une motivation bien maigre, mais suffisante pour la forcer à marcher.

A part les blagues de Gimli, qui avaient cessés, le quotidien de la communauté s'avérait assez ennuyeux. Les repas se faisaient en silence, et ils n'osaient allumer de feu de peur qu'une troupe d'orque repèrent la fumée de loin.

Ils voyageaient une bonne partie la nuit, et se reposaient l'après-midi. Aragorn écourtait parfois leur sommeil, et Elanor avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils étaient traqués.

Elle n'avait pas encore osé parler à Aragorn, et lui demander de ce qu'il en était de sa relation avec Arwen. Néanmoins, elle avait remarqué qu'il portait un bijou autour du cou, et cela avait confirmé ses doutes.

Elle avait tout de suite reconnu le pendentif de sa cousine. Et elle en avait appris suffisamment depuis son séjour chez les elfes à Imladris, pour savoir que ce n'était pas un cadeau anodin, mais une marque d'un attachement profond envers la personne à qui on l'offrait. A un amant par exemple.

Elanor ne savait quoi penser de cette relation. Est-ce qu'Elrond était au courant ?

S'il l'était, elle était convaincue que l'elfe s'y opposerait farouchement, lui qui aimait sa fille comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Arwen prenait soin de cacher leur relation.

Lorsqu'ils repartaient à la nuit tombée, Legolas avait l'habitude de se mettre à l'arrière pour fermer la marche. Ses yeux perçants pouvaient mieux voir dans le noir que ceux des mortels, et il était à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect.

Elanor ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu se reposer depuis leur départ. Legolas prenait les tours de garde le soir lorsqu'elle s'endormait, et il les réveillait à la nuit tombée. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne dormait pas, ou alors très peu car elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'allonger pour se reposer.

Un jour où Legolas se trouvait seul encore une fois à l'arrière, Elanor décida de le rejoindre pour discuter. Elle n'avait pas pu lui parler seule à seule depuis la dernière fois où il était apparu dans les jardins de Fondcombe.

L'elfe marchait d'un pas léger, suivant le reste du groupe à quelques mètres de distance, tout en scrutant la pénombre.

Elanor s'arrêta à sa hauteur et Legolas tourna la tête, s'apercevant alors de sa présence.

- Puis-je rester un peu avec vous ?

Il la regarda avec surprise, mais acquiesça.

- Merci.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Legolas.

- Bien.

Elanor sentit qu'il examinait la moindre parcelle de son visage, notant la fatigue sous ses yeux et ses traits tirés. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait.

- Vous semblez fatiguée, dit Legolas.

- Il est vrai que j'ai connu mieux, avoua-t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard.

Legolas la fixa, et Elanor se frictionna nerveusement les bras. La nuit était froide, et son sac lui tirait douloureusement les épaules. Ils marchaient depuis des heures, et son dos était en compote. Elle aurait bien aimé faire une pause à l'instant, mais ce n'était pas dans les plans de Gandalf ou d'Aragorn.

- Souhaitez-vous que je demande à Aragorn de faire une pause ? demanda Legolas, lisant dans ses pensées.

- Non, merci, répondit Elanor.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, je préfère continuer. Je peux encore marcher quelques heures.

- Vous n'aiderez pas les autres en franchissant la limite de vos forces, lui dit gentiment l'elfe.

Elle vit dans les yeux de Legolas la même lueur d'inquiétude qu'avait Aragorn. Elanor resta silencieuse, et ressentit un peu de honte et de contrariété malgré elle.

Legolas avait la fâcheuse manie d'arriver à lire dans son esprit, peu importe la situation, et cela était agaçant. Néanmoins il marquait un point. Elle était au bout de ses forces.

Mais il n'était pas question que la communauté fasse une pause juste pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger, ni les ralentir, alors qu'elle était déjà un poids pour eux. Frodon et la quête étaient plus importants qu'elle.

- Je peux encore continuer. Je vais bien, s'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'avoir un ton assuré.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Elanor regarda Legolas, et vit qu'il avait un sourire en coin.

- Je-vais-bien !

- Je n'ai jamais vu une _peredhel_ aussi têtue que vous, répondit l'elfe amusé.

Elanor resta interdite.

- Une quoi ?

- Une demi-elfe, lui traduit Legolas.

- Je ne suis pas une demi-elfe !

- Vous avez du sang d'elfe dans les veines. Cela fait donc de vous une demi-elfe, répondit Legolas comme si c'était une évidence.

Elanor se tut et songea à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait du sang elfe. A quel degré, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais au vu de son apparence, elle était convaincue que cela était issu d'une lointaine parenté.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, marmonna Elanor. Vous m'avez regardé ?

Elle se pointa du doigt et Legolas la regarda pensivement.

- Il est vrai qu'on pourrait avoir quelques doutes, répondit-il pince-sans-rire.

Elanor le regarda et vit qu'il souriait. Legolas se payait de sa tête ! Elle eut envie de placer une réplique cinglante, sachant qu'il faisait allusion à la séance de tir à l'arc où elle avait lamentablement échouée. Mais l'expression amusée de l'elfe la retint et elle ferma la bouche, contaminée par la bonne humeur de son ami.

- Voilà, je vous l'avais dit.

Legolas rit. Elanor sourit et repensa à l'elfe, se disant qu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui, hormis qu'il était un prince.

- Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de votre royaume la dernière fois. Comment est-il ? interrogea-t-elle.

Le visage de Legolas s'illumina.

Il se lança dans un long récit et passa un temps considérable à lui parler de sa forêt, la décrivant quand elle était encore appelée Vert-bois-le-Grand. Elanor resta pendue à ses lèvres, bien qu'elle sentie la fatigue faire tomber ses paupières de temps à autre.

- C'était une autre époque, déclara Legolas avec rêverie. Les arbres resplendissaient, et quand le printemps arrivait, la forêt devenait un parterre vert éblouissant sur des kilomètres. C'était la saison des fêtes et des chants. Les miens sortaient des cavernes et chantaient en cœur avec la forêt. Et en automne les arbres s'endormaient et teintaient leurs feuilles en rouge.

- Ce devait-être très beau.

- Oui. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Elanor.

- Sauron a construit une forteresse au Sud de nos terres. Il a répandu peu à peu sa malveillance et sa magie noire dans les environs. Les arbres se sont éteints, devenant sourds et muets à nos appels, et les animaux se sont enfuis. Des orques et des araignées, qui sont les rejetons d'Ungoliant, ont commencé à infester la forêt, tissant leurs toiles dans les branches. La forêt a lentement dépérit, et encore aujourd'hui, nous continuons à repousser ces créatures maléfiques hors des portes de notre demeure.

Elanor perçut l'amertume et la répugnance dans la voix de Legolas.

- Depuis combien de temps défendez-vous vos terres ?

- Mille six cent ans, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Mille six cent ans !

Elanor ne s'aperçut qu'elle avait crié haut et fort lorsqu'elle vit que Legolas la regardait avec interrogation.

Il ne devait pas être sérieux ! Mille six cent ans. C'était une éternité !

- C'est très long, commenta Elanor en essayant de reprendre contenance. Et donc vous avez détruit cette forteresse ?

- Elle l'a été il y a longtemps. Cependant elle est toujours occupée, et le mal s'étend à présent dans toute la forêt.

- Comment c'est possible? s'exclama Elanor. Vous n'avez pas réussi à les arrêter ?

Legolas détourna le regard, et elle eut la vague impression qu'il essayait de lui cacher son malaise.

- Non, nous aurions pu cependant. Mais Père a décidé de ne défendre que notre domaine au Nord. C'est sa décision. Il a toujours bien défendu l'enceinte de notre palais, mais il est vrai qu'il a laissé le mal s'étendre.

Legolas n'en semblait pas très fier.

Quelle était cette folie ? Quel roi pouvait se contenter de ne défendre qu'une parcelle de ses terres ? Comment avait-il put laisser les forces de Sauron gangréner sa forêt ?

Les elfes n'étaient-ils pas les ennemis de Sauron depuis toujours ?

Alors ainsi était Thranduil. Cet elfe était décidemment très différent de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Il était même à l'opposé du seigneur Elrond.

Elanor se rappela les récits de Bilbon qui lui avait décrit le roi Thranduil comme un roi elfe exotique et dangereux. A ce que lui racontait Legolas, et à ce qu'elle en avait pu tirer, il n'avait cependant rien de glorifiant.

Elanor regarda Legolas, et essaya de mettre un visage sur ses traits.

« _Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vif ensorcelant, aussi perçant et tranchants que l'acier._ » se rappela-t-elle avoir entendue de la bouche de Bilbon. « _Il avait un port de tête fier, et une couronne d'épine reposait sur ses cheveux blonds. Sa démarche était légère et féline, et rien qu'en croisant son regard, mes jambes se mettaient à trembler comme une feuille. L'âge et les batailles se voyaient dans son regard. Et il ne souriait jamais, par les Valar ! Quant à la compassion, je ne crois pas qu'il connaissait ce sentiment! Ma parole, cet elfe-là était froid. Et il a toujours eut une faiblesse pour les objets brillants et les pierres précieuses. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, Thorin l'a assez asticoté avec ça et ils ont tous finis dans les donjons !_ »

Elanor s'était alors dit que Thranduil ne devait pas être un elfe très affectueux, ni aussi doux que ceux de Fondcombe. Et c'est l'impression que lui avait laissé Legolas la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Il était particulier. Au début, elle avait cru avoir affaire à quelqu'un de froid et de solitaire. Seulement, plus le temps passait, et plus elle appréciait sa compagnie, et il se révélait bien différent de ce qu'elle pensait.

Legolas était en vérité très patient et doux, et il aimait plaisanter de temps à autre, même s'il avait un humour grinçant qui dénotait avec le reste du groupe. Gimli et lui faisaient la paire. L'elfe n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir à la première personne venue. Il pouvait aussi se révéler d'une extrême gentillesse, quand il le voulait.

Elle croisa son regard, et se sentit de nouveau transpercée par ses yeux bleus, ayant la sensation qu'il lisait à travers elle.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous n'aviez pas grandi à Fondcombe avec le seigneur Elrond ? déclara Legolas, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Non en effet. Je n'ai eu connaissance de ma parenté il y a peu de temps.

- Oh, cela explique donc pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais rencontrée, s'exclama Legolas. Et où viviez-vous ?

- J'ai grandi en Eriador, dans le village de Lasdren. C'est ma famille adoptive qui m'a élevée. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais encore enfant, ajouta Elanor en voyant son regard interrogateur.

- Oh, je comprends.

- Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue, murmura Elanor. J'aurais pourtant aimé la connaître.

Legolas resta muet. Un silence s'installa entre eux.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule, murmura Legolas.

Elanor regarda l'elfe avec curiosité.

- Ma mère a rejoint les cavernes de Mandos il y a longtemps, confia-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Legolas regarda un point dans le vide, les yeux inexpressifs.

- Je l'ai à peine connu. Elle morte quand j'étais encore un enfant.

- Comment ? demanda Elanor d'une voix douce.

- Une flèche d'orque l'a tuée alors qu'elle traversait la forêt pour rejoindre notre royaume.

Ses yeux reflétèrent la douleur de ce que ce souvenir lui inspirait.

- Mon père ne s'en est jamais remis, déclara Legolas. Après ça, il n'a plus jamais été le même, ni notre royaume.

L'elfe se tut, et se refugia dans la douleur. Elanor se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir demandé des précisions sur les circonstances de la mort de sa mère.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle chercha des mots pour apaiser sa souffrance, mais n'en trouva aucun qui lui parut adéquat sur le moment. Elle resta muette, ayant trop peur de briser le silence.

Legolas reprit peu à peu contenance, et leva les yeux.

- Je pense que je la reverrais un jour, même s'il me faut attendre encore des siècles. Notre départ ne saurait tarder vers l'Ouest.

- Vous parlez des terres blanches ? Votre peuple ne meurt donc jamais ?

- Ceux qui meurent ici se réveillent en terre d'Aman. Ce n'est qu'une étape. Notre existence se terminera avec la fin du monde, répondit Legolas.

Un craquement derrière eux la fit soudainement sursauter, et ils firent volte-face. Une ombre noire se détacha et elle entendit un feulement près d'un buisson. La peur au ventre, Elanor se rapprocha inconsciemment de l'elfe et agrippa sa main.

Un petit animal sortit brusquement du buisson, et jappa avant de s'enfuir à la poursuite d'un rongeur.

Elanor soupira, et sentit la tension disparaître de ses épaules.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main de l'elfe. Boromir qui était le plus près d'eux se retourna, attiré par son cri et les aperçut.

Legolas haussa les sourcils, et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est qu'un chien errant, dit-il.

Elanor sentit soudainement la gêne et la honte s'emparer d'elle. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait la main de Legolas dans la sienne, et rougit furieusement.

- Pardon.

Elle retira précipitamment sa main. La peau de Legolas était étonnement chaude et douce, remarqua-t-elle.

Legolas sourit, amusé.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, et Elanor prit l'habitude de rester avec l'elfe. Boromir était de plus en plus acariâtre, et il lui lança plusieurs fois des regards noirs empreint d'un sentiment qu'elle n'arriva pas à saisir.

Une semaine plus tard, Gandalf ordonna à la communauté de s'arrêter près d'une petite grotte. Fait exceptionnel, le magicien consentit à faire un feu, à la demande des hobbits. Mais Elanor soupçonnait Pippin de l'avoir harcelé pendant des heures.

Elle se porta volontaire pour aller chercher du bois, et fut accompagnée des deux cousins hobbits, Merry et Pippin.

Pendant ce temps, les autres montèrent le camp, et Legolas s'éloigna pour faire le gué. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, Aragorn partagea ses préoccupations sur le voyage avec Gandalf.

- Les hobbits sont très fatigués, nous devrions passer une partie de la nuit ici avant de reprendre la route demain, défendit Aragorn.

- Hum, oui vous avez raison, répondit Gandalf. Cela ne pourra que leur faire du bien. Et je crois qu'un repas chaud remontera le moral de nos hobbits.

- Elanor n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, murmura Aragorn à Gandalf.

Le magicien hocha la tête.

- Oui.

Boromir qui se trouvait à côté d'eux les entendit et poussa un soupir dédaigneux.

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû l'autoriser à venir avec nous.

Gandalf retira la pipe de sa bouche, et le regarda avec sévérité. Aragorn fronça les sourcils, et afficha la même expression, s'attendant à ce que l'homme déballe ses mauvais sentiments. Et il ne se fit pas prier.

- Elle est lente, et nous fait que ralentir depuis le début de notre voyage, ajouta Boromir. Cette fille n'a pas sa place ici !

- Allons mon ami, calmez-vous, s'exclama Gandalf. La présence d'Elanor n'est pas aussi néfaste que vous le pensez.

- Et en quoi est-elle positive ? Que nous apporte-t-elle ? Si au moins elle pouvait cuisiner…

- Boromir, dit Aragorn d'une vois menaçante.

- Hum, ma fois, je la trouve plutôt amusante et agréable, répondit Gimli.

- Cessez ces enfantillages mon ami, vous avez l'esprit troublé, déclara Gandalf.

- Je vais parfaitement bien ! explosa Boromir. C'est cette fille qui m'agace. Comment se fait-il que le seigneur Elrond ait accepté sa participation. C'est insensé !

- Vous ne pouvez aller à l'encontre de sa décision, Boromir, répondit sèchement Aragorn.

- Le seigneur Elrond est bien irresponsable ! Les hobbits sont déjà une préoccupation suffisante à mon goût ! s'écria l'homme du Gondor.

Legolas les rejoignit à ce moment, et entendit la fin de sa phrase.

- Comment osez-vous parler du seigneur Elrond de cette façon ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Boromir, le seigneur Elrond sait très bien ce qu'il fait, répondit Gandalf en essayant de couper court à la dispute. « Il ne choisit pas des personnes au hasard. Et surtout pas pour ce genre de quête, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

- Tout de même, cette fille n'aurait jamais dû venir ! s'écria Boromir.

A côté de lui, Frodon frissonna, et se ratatina contre le mur avec Sam, regardant Boromir avec un air effrayé. Gimli cessa de fumer et regarda Boromir avec surprise.

- Allons mon ami, laissez tomber.

- Non ! répliqua Boromir. Regardez-là, elle ne tient plus debout ! Cette femme n'est pas faite pour ce voyage ! Ce n'est pas sa place !

- Boromir, calmez-vous, l'assona Gandalf.

- Elanor a plus de courage que quiconque d'autre ici ! répondit Legolas.

- De quel courage parlez-vous ? s'écria Boromir. Quel courage aura-t-elle lorsqu'elle devra faire face à des orques ? En a-t-elle au moins déjà tué ?

Un silence inconfortable lui répondit.

- Là-dessus il n'a pas tort, déclara Gimli.

Il toussa et plusieurs regards courroucés de ses compagnons qui le firent taire.

-Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle aura fait tuer un membre de notre communauté ? Hein ? Que se passera-t-il ? s'écria Boromir.

Legolas serra les poings.

- Je ne vous permets pas…

Elanor revenait les bras chargés de bouts de bois, riant joyeusement avec Merry et Pippin lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Merry.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Elanor.

Elle tendit l'oreille et perçut la voix coléreuse de Boromir s'élever dans l'air. Son sourire s'évanouit.

- Elle n'a pas sa place ici !

- Elanor sait se battre, répondit fermement Aragorn.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, railla Boromir.

- Je vous interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon! s'écria Legolas. Vous n'avez même pas essayé de lui parler, vous ne la connaissez pas !

Boromir se leva brusquement, la haine défigurant les traits de son visage.

- Oh, oui ! Il est vrai que je la connais moins bien que vous ! Mais que croyez-vous, je vous ai vu ! Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous approuvez sa présence. Souhaiteriez-vous que nous vous laissions tous les deux pour vos petites rencontres nocturnes ?

Legolas écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je parle de cette nuit-là, et de toutes les autres. Retournez-donc dans ses bras! Apparemment, c'est la seule chose à laquelle elle peut se rendre utile ! cracha Boromir.

Tout le monde regarda l'homme avec stupéfaction et d'un air scandalisé. Puis les regards dévièrent lentement vers Legolas. Ce dernier resta immobile, mais commença à trembler, signe naissant de sa colère.

_- _Espèce de… !

Aragorn bondit juste à temps pour s'interposer. Legolas se jeta sur Boromir, jurant en elfique.

_- Rhachon le ! Labo vi Orodruin !_

- Legolas !

L'elfe essaya de frapper Boromir, mais son ami le ceintura.

- Legolas, _DARO_ ! s'exclama Aragorn.

Les deux hommes étaient prêts à se battre à mains nues, lorsque Gandalf se leva pour stopper la dispute.

- ASSEZ !

Tout le monde sursauta, et se retourna.

Ils virent alors avec effroi qu'Elanor était à quelques mètres d'eux, pâle comme la mort. Boromir haleta, et Legolas se pétrifia sur place. Il croisa le regard d'Elanor mais ne parvint pas à le soutenir.

Prit de honte, il repoussa violemment Aragorn et s'éloigna dans les fourrés. Merry et Pippin le regardèrent partir, ébahis.

Elanor sentit Legolas passer à côté d'elle, aussi léger qu'une brise et elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Prise d'une colère qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie, elle tira son épée et fonça sur Boromir.

Les hobbits s'écartèrent en hurlant, et une brève lueur de peur traversa le regard de Boromir lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Avant qu'Aragorn ou Gimli n'ait pu l'arrêter, Elanor poussa l'homme en arrière et posa sa lame elfique sur sa gorge.

- Faites encore une fois une allusion aussi graveleuse de la sorte devant moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, et je vous jure que la prochaine fois je vous tranche la gorge, susurra-t-elle.

Les autres la regardèrent sidérés, et elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas enfoncer plus profondément sa lame dans la gorge de Boromir. Elle l'enfonça néanmoins assez pour que Boromir gémisse, et que ses compagnons l'alerte.

- Elanor. Lâchez-le, lui demanda Aragorn.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et Elanor s'exécuta à contrecœur et repoussa Boromir loin d'elle. L'homme retomba en arrière, et elle lui tourna le dos pour aller ramasser le bois qu'elle avait délaissé.

L'homme se massa la gorge, et parut déconfit.

Merry et Pippin regardèrent Elanor s'approcher avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Elanor…

- Venez, nous avons un feu à préparer.

- Mais… et Legolas ? dit Pippin.

- Il reviendra maître hobbit, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit Gandalf.

Elanor ne dit pas un mot, ni ne regarda les autres membres de la communauté, se réfugiant dans le silence. Ses mains tremblaient encore, et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'isoler loin du campement.

Mais elle essaya de garder la tête froide, et ignora royalement la présence de Boromir. Sam mit la casserole sur le feu et commença à préparer le diner.

Boromir ne décrocha pas un mot dans les heures qui suivirent, et il sembla à ses compagnons qu'il reprenait son état normal, à mesure que son visage s'éclairait. Gandalf l'étudiait avec inquiétude. Frodon s'était installé à l'opposé de l'homme et d'Elanor, en compagnie des hobbits et de Gimli.

Legolas ne revint pas au campement de toute la nuit. Elanor commença à s'inquiéter de son absence, et elle fut la seule à rester éveiller. L'elfe ne réapparut cependant pas.

Elle ne parvint qu'à somnoler pendant quelques heures, et se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Legolas revint le lendemain matin. Silencieux, et il évita soigneusement leur présence.

Trop embarrassée et troublée par les accusations de Boromir, Elanor n'osa pas lui parler.

Elle avait désormais peur du regard de ses compagnons sur elle, et se demandait constamment s'ils croyaient aux mensonges qu'avait proférés Boromir à son encontre.

L'idée d'être intime avec l'elfe ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, et ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils étaient juste amis. Comment Boromir avait-il put arriver à cette conclusion ?

Legolas devint plus distant, et la barrière qui s'installa entre eux la peina.

Deux jours plus tard, les choses n'avaient pas changées. Le temps s'était affreusement dégradé, et de gros nuages noirs gravissaient autour des Monts Brumeux. Gandalf parvint à trouver un chemin sûr et ils gravirent une colline en file indienne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, Gandalf décréta que c'était ici qu'ils allaient se reposer.

- La vue est bonne d'ici, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur un rocher et en sortant sa pipe.

Pendant que Sam préparait avec Frodon un ragout de viande aux fines herbes trouvées sur le chemin, Boromir se mit à s'entrainer à l'épée avec Merry et Pippin sous l'œil attentif d'Aragorn.

Elanor les regarda avec amusement, même si elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Boromir ses propos. Elanor avait remarqué que son visage s'était émacié depuis ces derniers jours, et qu'il semblait troublé par quelque chose qui faisait ressortir sa mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, depuis sa dispute avec Legolas, Boromir avait changé de comportement du tout au tout. Il ne lui adressait plus de regards courroucés, et paraissait même avoir des remords.

Alors qu'elle les observait, Pippin s'arrêta et la regarda :

- Elanor, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? demanda-t-il, enthousiaste.

Elanor fut prise de court, et regarda Boromir avec hésitation. Merry donna un coup de coude à Pippin, qui ne comprit pas.

- Allons, Pippin !

- Quoi ?

Alors que les hobbits la fixaient timidement, et que Boromir évitait son regard, Elanor ne sut que faire.

A sa plus grande surprise, Boromir leva les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

- Il est vrai que je suis en infériorité numérique. Une aide ne serait pas de refus.

Elanor le dévisagea avec méfiance. Boromir semblait véritablement sincère, pourtant elle ne pouvait lui pardonner les paroles qu'il avait tenus ces derniers jours.

_« Elle ne sait pas se battre ! » _

Eh bien, elle allait lui montrer !

- Très bien.

Elle sauta de son perchoir sous les acclamations de Pippin, et tira son épée.

- Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est injuste, vous êtes de Grandes-gens, protesta Merry.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! approuva Pippin.

- N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez demandé de venir ? interrogea Elanor ironique.

Pippin fit la moue.

- Deux contre deux, c'est plutôt équitable, lança Boromir en riant.

- Mais nous sommes des hobbits ! répliqua Merry.

Elanor entendit le rire d'Aragorn, et Boromir attaqua. Les hobbits sursautèrent, Pippin contra son attaque. Ils se prirent vite au jeu, et Elanor échangea quelques coups avec Merry. Elle s'amusa à taquiner les hobbits, et oublia presque sa rancune envers Boromir, qui était étonnement sympathique.

- Bougez vos pieds ! fit remarquer Aragorn en direction de Pippin. Plus vite !

Merry para les coups d'Elanor avec dextérité et elle fut étonnée qu'un hobbit puisse être aussi habile avec une épée.

- C'est bien, le complimenta-t-elle.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Elanor fit une pause, et laissa Boromir se battre avec les deux hobbits.

Elle remonta vers le haut de la colline, et passa devant Sam et Frodon qui regardaient leurs amis avec un sourire, tout en préparant le déjeuner. Elanor ne s'arrêta qu'au niveau des trois autres membres de la communauté qui étaient montés à l'endroit le plus haut de la colline.

Legolas était immobile au bord d'un rocher, surveillant le ciel et la vallée qui se trouvait derrière eux. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, si bien qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue figée dans le temps. Gimli était à l'opposé, et Gandalf était assis seul sur un rocher, et tirait de temps à autre une bouffée de sa pipe. Elanor s'approcha du magicien, et s'assit sur un rocher à côté de lui.

- Comment allez-vous ma chère ? lui demanda Gandalf.

- Bien, merci.

- Hum, je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliée avec Boromir.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Elanor. Il ne m'a pas présenté ses excuses.

Elanor jeta un regard à Legolas qui avait toujours le dos tourné.

- Ne lui en voulez pas. Boromir est manipulé par l'anneau, lui confia-t-il. Ce n'est pas un mauvais homme. Ses paroles ont dépassées sa pensée.

Elanor resta silencieuse. Même si Gandalf essayait d'adoucir la situation, ça n'effacerait pas les insultes qu'avait proférées par Boromir.

- Cela ira mieux lorsque nous aurons pris un peu de repos, déclara Gandalf.

- Si vous me demandiez mon avis, et bien que ça ne soit pas le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long, dit Gimli qui les avait rejoints.

Gandalf retira la pipe de sa bouche.

- Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement.

L'expression de Gandalf s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que Gimli parlait, et Elanor se demanda ce qui contrariait le magicien à ce point.

- Non Gimli, je n'emprunterais la route de la Moria que si je n'ai d'autre choix.

Gimli se rembrunit, et au même moment, Legolas courut de l'autre côté de la colline. Elanor se leva, et Gandalf regarda dans la même direction.

Tout à coup, Pippin poussa un cri de douleur. Boromir se précipita sur lui et s'excusa, mais Pippin lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe et le précipita à terre.

Boromir se mit à rire tandis que les deux hobbits tentèrent de le maîtriser. Tous les trois riaient aux éclats, mais furent vite interrompu lorsque Frodon vit quelque chose dans le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il pointa le ciel en direction d'un amas de petits points noirs, le même que celui qu'Elanor et Gandalf fixaient.

- C'est rien, c'est qu'un p'tit nuage, répondit Gimli en tirant nonchalamment sur sa pipe et en toussant.

Tout le monde se mit à fixer la tâche sombre dans le ciel, qui grossissait à vue d'oeil.

- Mais qui avance vite, et contre le vent, fit remarquer Boromir avec toujours les deux hobbits sous les bras.

Son sourire disparut. Elanor se retourna vers Legolas et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

- Des crébains du pays de Dun !

- Cachez-vous ! s'écria Aragorn. Vite !

Boromir se mit à héler tous les hobbits, leur ordonnant de se mettre à couvert.

Le groupe se précipita pour rassembler et cacher les affaires. Sam se hâta de trouver un abri pour cacher Bill, le poney et voyant que le hobbit avait des difficultés, Elanor se précipita pour l'aider. Elle était encore en train de jeter un sac sous un arbuste lorsqu'elle entendit le coassement des oiseaux au-dessus de sa tête.

A cet instant où elle crut qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de se cacher, une main l'agrippa et l'entraina sous un buisson. Les crébains passèrent quelques secondes plus tard au-dessus de leur tête.

Elanor sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, et lorsque la nuée d'oiseaux s'éloigna, elle roula sur le côté, et vit Boromir derrière elle.

Elle en fut un peu troublée et se dégagea brusquement, mais le remercia néanmoins d'un signe de tête. A sa plus grande surprise, l'homme lui répondit.

- Des espions de Saroumane. La trouée du Rohan est surveillée, déclara Gandalf contrarié. Il nous faut passer par le Col de Carad'has !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la montagne et regarda le pic acéré du col. Le sommet se perdait dans les nuages gris, et ses flancs étaient sombres et lugubres.

Un frisson parcourut les épaules d'Elanor.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Ce voyage allait être long et pénible.

* * *

**Lexique :**

* * *

Daro ! = Arrêtez !

_Rhachon le ! = Je te maudis._

_Labo vi Orodruin ! = Va sauter dans la montagne du Destin!_

* * *

_La suite bientôt! _


	9. Le Col de Carad'has

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, encore plus long que le prédécent! ^^ Encore merci à tous pour vos review ! Vous avez été encore très nombreux à suivre le dernier chapitre. Pour commencer je voudrais répondre à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :

**Marine02 :** Merci beaucoup ! aha… je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres ) Encore merci d'être aussi fidèle, tes reviews sont hyper motivantes pour moi!

**Popelios** : Merci ! Alors saches d'abord que j'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews ! Ton avis de la dernière fois m'a fait énormément plaisir, et m'a beaucoup motivé pour écrire la suite. Merci de me suivre ! Concernant Elanor, j'ai trouvé que c'était effectivement essentiel de parler de ses besoins hygiéniques, parce qu'évidemment c'est la seule femme de la communauté, et qu'à un moment donné il aurait bien fallut en parler. C'est aussi un problème avec lequel la communauté doit vivre quotidiennement, tous ne sont pas habitués à voyager avec une femme comme compagnon d'arme. Je pense que ça perturbe beaucoup Boromir, d'où son comportement agressif. L'anneau joue un rôle aussi, et je ne crois pas que Boromir se serait emporté si facilement s'il n'y avait pas eu Frodon à côté de lui. Il y a aussi une petite tension sexuelle, c'est vrai, tu as bien vu ) Après tout c'est un homme, et Elanor est une jeune fille plutôt jolie avec un caractère différent des femmes dociles qu'il connait.

Quant à Legolas, je crois surtout qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié le propos de Boromir car il a été très grossier envers lui et Elanor (ce genre d'insulte n'existe pas dans le langage des elfes, ou alors elles sont sévèrement réprimandées). Concernant ses sentiments, je ne peux rien ajouter pour le moment mais si tu arrives à lire entre les lignes, tu trouveras la réponse. J'espère pouvoir te lire bientôt !

**Salom** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Que va-t-il arriver à Elanor ? Et comment va évoluer sa relation avec Boromir ? C'est une question qui est souvent revenue dans vos reviews. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire plus, mais de nouveaux éléments dans ce chapitre vont un peu éclaircir tout ça.

Bonne lecture

gallica.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le Col de Carad'has**

La communauté se hâta vers le col de Carad'has. Tout le monde avait peur que les espions de Saroumane ne fassent demi-tour. La tension était retombée sur le groupe en l'espace de quelques minutes, et Gandalf était très inquiet.

Une boule se forma dans le creux du ventre d'Elanor, lorsqu'elle songea que des orques étaient peut-être déjà sur leurs traces. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de recroiser ces monstres, ni même avoir affaire à eux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la pente s'accentua et le chemin devint de plus en plus escarpé. Ils avançaient lentement cependant. Les hobbits marchaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, mais c'était dur pour eux de maintenir la cadence avec leurs petites jambes.

La montagne grossissait à vue d'œil, et Elanor songea que le col devenait étrangement menaçant.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de paysage pareil. Le pic s'élevait à des milliers de mètres dans le ciel, entouré d'un manteau neigeux et de gros nuages à l'aspect orageux. C'était une vision à la fois sublime et effrayante. Une légère brise soufflait sur son visage, cependant elle était convaincue qu'une vraie tempête se déchainait en haut de la montagne.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de grimper jusqu'au sommet. Et beaucoup de ses compagnons partageaient sa pensée, elle en était convaincue. Gimli ne cessait de ronchonner, affirmant qu'ils iraient plus vite en passant par les mines de la Moria. Elanor ne savait pas ce qu'était cette Moria que Gandalf redoutait tant, mais au vu de l'expression du magicien, cela devait être bien pire que l'ascension du Col de Carad'has.

Bientôt la route s'effaça, et ils durent trouver leur chemin à travers un désert de cailloux brisés. Gandalf menait le groupe, et tout le monde le suivait sans poser de question. La neige commença à tomber, et recouvrit peu à peu le sol d'un tapis blanc.

Plus ils progressaient dans les hauteurs, et plus le froid devenait mordant. Elanor se blottit, mais son manteau ne parvint pas à la réchauffer complètement. Sa matière elfique l'avait protégée jusque-là des intempéries, cependant le tissu léger ne suffisait plus à garder sa chaleur corporelle.

Les elfes n'avaient pas conçus leurs vêtements en pensant aux humains. Pas de chance pour elle.

Sam marchait à ses côtés, et le pauvre hobbit ne cessait de glisser sur la neige et de tomber à ses pieds toutes les cinq minutes. Elanor avait pris la bride de Bill, et l'aidait à avancer dans la poudreuse autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Lorsqu'elle l'aida à se relever pour la dixième fois, Sam soupira et lui parut découragé.

- Allons Sam, courage. Vous allez y arriver, l'encouragea-t-elle en voyant sa mine déconfite.

- J'ai les pieds gelés, ma dame, s'excusa Sam.

Son visage était rouge et son nez coulait à cause du froid. Elanor l'observa avec inquiétude, se demandant si le hobbit ne couvait pas un rhume.

Elle rapprocha le hobbit d'elle, et lui frotta les épaules pour lui donner un peu de sa chaleur. Sam la remercia, et elle remarqua avec amusement que le teint de ses joues avait pris une légère couleur rosée.

- Merci, ma dame.

Elanor rit.

- De rien, Sam. Et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète ? Appelez-moi Elanor.

Sam rougit un peu plus.

- Oui, Elanor. Mais c'est que vous êtes une dame de haute noblesse, j'ai honte de devoir vous appeler que par votre prénom.

- Je ne suis pas noble, Sam. J'ai grandis dans une auberge, donc ça ne me dérange pas.

Elanor lui sourit, et le jeune hobbit se détendit.

Un cri de frayeur les fit soudain se retourner. Elanor vit Frodon qui était derrière eux chuter et dévaler la pente sur plusieurs mètres.

- Frodon ! s'écria Sam.

Aragorn le rattrapa heureusement avant qu'il ne descende plus loin. Il épousseta les cheveux et les vêtements de Frodon, mais le hobbit semblait préoccupé. Elanor le vit tâtonner sa gorge nue. L'expression de son visage se transforma en horreur, et il regarda tout autour de lui cherchant éperdument quelque chose dans la neige.

- Frodon ? Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Aragorn, inquiet.

- Mon…

Elanor entendit le pas de quelqu'un derrière elle, et vit Boromir la dépasser elle et Sam. Il se baissa à quelques mètres d'elle et ramassa quelque chose dans la neige.

Le cœur d'Elanor rata un battement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait trouvé l'anneau.

Boromir se releva et tendit l'anneau à quelques centimètres de son visage, le souffle court.

- C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doute pour une si petite chose, souffla Boromir.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'anneau, comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie.

- Boromir, l'appela-t-elle.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il semblait complétement perdu dans les reflets de l'anneau.

Elanor sentit soudainement un pouvoir puissant l'appeler et elle ne put résister à regarder fixement l'anneau.

Elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point son éclat doré était si beau. Il était rond et semblait lisse au toucher…

Quel effet cela ferait-il de le tenir dans ses mains ?

Une voix chuchota dans son oreille, et lui ordonna d'arracher la chaine des mains de Boromir.

_Prends-le. Il ne le mérite pas. _

Non.

Elle essaya de cligner des yeux, ou de détourner le regard de l'anneau et de Boromir.

_Prends-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

- Une si petite chose, chuchota Boromir.

- Boromir, s'exclama Aragorn.

L'homme sursauta, et baissa la main qu'il avait tendue en direction de l'anneau.

- Rendez l'anneau à Frodon.

La voix du rodeur était ferme et il avait posé sa main sur la garde de son épée. Elanor les observa nerveusement, ne remarquant pas qu'elle avait relâchée la bride du poney, tandis que Boromir semblait mener une lutte intérieure.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse, il descendit la pente et rendit l'anneau à Frodon.

- A vos ordres.

Frodon lui arracha la chaine des mains, et passa aussitôt la chaine à son cou avec soulagement. Elanor ressentit de la déception lorsque l'anneau disparut derrière le col de la chemise du hobbit, mais elle chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit.

- Je n'en ai cure, se justifia Boromir avec un grand sourire.

Un silence tendu passa entre le hobbit et l'homme, et Boromir frotta la tête de Frodon avec un rire qui se voulait décontracté.

Puis il remonta la pente enneigée, le bouclier sur son dos et Aragorn le suivit des yeux, méfiant. Il relâcha la garde de son épée, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Frodon.

Boromir passa alors devant Elanor et lui accorda un sourire charmeur, auquel elle ne répondit pas. Troublée, elle fixa le dos de l'homme, se demandant ce qu'il lui passait bien par la tête. L'homme ne lui avait pas adressée la moindre excuse depuis la dernière fois, et à présent il lui souriait.

Même s'il lui avait sauvé la mise un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Elanor n'était pas prête à lui pardonner aussi facilement.

Le reste du groupe observa Boromir avec suspicion, et il sembla à Elanor qu'ils avaient évité de peu la catastrophe.

Les avertissements du seigneur Elrond n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, songea Elanor. L'anneau était un vrai danger pour la communauté. Après avoir vu sa puissance, elle se dit que le comportement de Boromir n'y était peut-être pas étranger.

Il avait eu envie de s'emparer de l'anneau, tout comme elle. Cet objet avait un pouvoir de séduction qui dépassait l'entendement. Il avait réussi à la corrompre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Et il était indéniable que Boromir était sous son influence, peut-être même depuis longtemps, bien avant leur départ. Elle se rappela de la convoitise qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux lors du Conseil d'Elrond. Boromir ne souhaitait qu'une chose, et elle en était convaincue, posséder l'anneau.

Elle devrait le surveiller à l'avenir.

Ils atteignirent les hauteurs du col de Carad'has quelques heures plus tard. Le temps s'était dégradé à un point où ils étaient pris dans un violent blizzard. Tous grelottaient, frigorifiés dans leurs manteaux de fourrures qu'ils serraient contre eux. Gandalf menait la troupe, creusant un chemin à l'aide de son bâton et ils progressaient lentement en file indienne.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin étroit au bord de la falaise, et Elanor restait autant qu'elle le pouvait près de la paroi rocheuse. Elle ne savait pas à quelle altitude ils se trouvaient, mais le ravin lui donnait le vertige et le vent qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux la terrifiait.

Legolas était le seul qui ne paraissait pas affecté par les conditions climatiques. Sa nature elfique lui donnait l'avantage de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige, et il posait délicatement un pied devant l'autre, avançant facilement sur la couche épaisse de neige.

Elanor se demanda pourquoi elle aussi n'avait pas ce pouvoir, alors qu'elle avait du sang elfique et se prit à l'envier. Ses cheveux bruns voltigeaient dans tous les sens, si bien qu'elle n'y voyait rien et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre tellement ses membres étaient gelés.

Un grondement sourd ronronnait dans la tempête. Le sifflement infernal du vent ne cachait plus l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater.

Legolas se tenait droit au bord du ravin, écoutant le murmure de la montagne, et il se retourna quelques secondes plus tard vers Gandalf.

- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, dit-il.

Elanor tendit l'oreille et entendit effectivement une voix grave et lointaine réciter des litanies.

- C'est Saroumane ! s'écria Gandalf.

Un craquement sec retentit au-dessus de leur tête, et ils virent d'énormes rochers se détacher de la falaise. Tout le monde se précipita contre les murs de la montagne en criant, tandis que les rochers tombaient à quelques mètres d'eux, les évitant de peu.

- Gandalf, c'est trop dangereux ! Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche ! s'exclama Aragorn. Il faut faire demi-tour !

- Non !

Gandalf, entêté, s'approcha du précipice et se mit à réciter à son tour des enchantements. Sa voix amplifiée par le vide de la montagne résonna sur toutes les pierres, mais celle de Saroumane était plus puissante encore et la têmpête se renforça.

Soudain la foudre frappa le sommet de la montagne.

Elanor leva la tête, et vit avec horreur un énorme pan de neige tomber droit sur eux.

Gandalf se plaqua contre le mur, et hurla au reste du groupe de se mettre à l'abri. Elanor écarquilla les yeux, et comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'imiter.

Elle vit Legolas se retourner vers elle juste au moment où la neige tombait sur eux, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le choc fut énorme. Elle eut l'impression de se de faire percuter par un morceau de la montagne. Sonnée, elle se recroquevilla et mit les mains au-dessus de sa tête pendant que l'avalanche de neige dégringolait au-dessus d'elle.

Lorsque cela fut finit, Elanor n'entendit plus aucun son, si ce n'est le battement affolé de son propre cœur. Elle essaya de bouger, mais n'y parvint pas. La neige lui brûlait la peau, et entrait sous ses vêtements. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne vit qu'un voile noir devant elle, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à en déduire qu'elle était profondément encastrée sous la neige.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, l'air commença à manquer, et elle se débattit. Elanor creusa avec ses ongles vers la surface, ignorant la douleur et la froideur de la glace qui égratignait ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle crut qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, et qu'elle allait mourir là-dessous, à quelque mètre de ses compagnons, une main se fraya soudainement un chemin dans la neige et l'attrapa.

Elanor fut tirée à l'air libre, et elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçu que c'était Legolas qui l'avait secourue.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui.

Elanor grelotta, tremblante de froid. La communauté sortit la tête et les bras de la poudreuse, tous étaient un peu secoués, mais sains et saufs.

Elle leva les yeux vers Legolas, et remarqua qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa taille. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Elanor eut une bouffée de chaleur et rougit.

- Merci.

Legolas hocha la tête, et l'aida à se relever. Elanor épousseta ses vêtements et ses cheveux, et essaya de chasser la neige qui s'était glissée sous sa chemise. Elle était frigorifiée, et vacilla légèrement en posant un pied à terre. Mais l'elfe la tint fermement, et l'empêcha de retomber dans la neige.

Elanor s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la tunique de Legolas, sentant qu'elle pouvait perdre l'équilibre à tout moment. Elle ne sut si c'était par nécessité, ou par envie qu'elle restait collée à l'elfe, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait manqué. C'était la première fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, et elle ne désirait être nulle part ailleurs à ce moment.

- Il est impossible de passer ! s'écria Boromir à Gandalf. Il nous faut redescendre le col et passer par la trouée du Rohan !

- Non ! La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche des espions de Sauron, contesta Gandalf.

- Si nous ne pouvons passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons par-dessous. Passons par les mines de la Moria, proposa Gimli.

Gandalf le regarda avec méfiance, mais cette fois il hésita et se tourna vers Frodon.

- Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider.

Un long silence passa pendant lequel Frodon dévisagea chaque membre de la communauté. Son regard s'attarda sur les hobbits, terrifiés et Legolas qui tenait fermement Elanor, qui était pâle comme la mort.

- Frodon ? s'enquit Gandalf.

- Nous passerons par les mines, trancha Frodon.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

La communauté fit donc marche arrière dans la tempête, redescendant la montagne avec plus de peine encore. Car ils étaient exténué d'avoir gravit la montagne, et tous ou presque se sentait malade et transi de froid. Cependant, repasser par le même chemin leur prit beaucoup moins de temps, et au bout de quelques heures, la tempête s'était calmée. Avec soulagement, ils laissèrent derrière eux le manteau neigeux, et retrouvèrent la terre ferme sous leurs pieds.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au pied de la montagne, et la nuit commença à tomber. Elanor marchait aux côtés d'Aragorn et de Legolas. L'elfe était resté près d'elle durant la descente, et même s'il essayait de rester discret, Elanor sentait ses pas suivre les siens.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, Gandalf décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter.

- Montons le camp ! déclara t-il. Inutile de continuer dans la nuit, il nous faut du repos et un feu.

Tout le monde acquiesça avec reconnaissance, et surtout les hobbits qui s'effondrèrent à terre, exténués. Elanor aida les hommes à monter le camp, préparant les couchettes des hobbits, puis elle rejoignit Aragorn et Boromir qui était partis chercher du bois.

- Retournez au camp Elanor, lui dit Aragorn lorsqu'il la vit. Nous avons presque fini.

Elanor sentit la fermeté dans sa voix, et elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas discuter.

Elle hocha la tête, et ramassa un dernier morceau de bois puis retourna vers le campement là où se trouvaient les autres. Après avoir déposé son butin près du feu, elle s'assit à côté de Frodon et ne bougea plus.

Gandalf et Gimli étaient également assis, et n'ayant plus rien à faire ils fumaient leurs pipes. Legolas les rejoignit bientôt, et Elanor le regarda s'approcher. L'elfe s'assit à quelques mètres d'elle, et un papillonnement nerveux lui serra à nouveau le ventre.

Qu'était-ce cette réaction ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal à l'aise en sa présence tout à coup ? Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait plus reparlé avec l'elfe. Pas depuis l'incident avec Boromir.

Elle songea à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque Legolas l'avait tenue fermement contre lui. La fermeté de son avant-bras, et la chaleur que dégageaient sa peau lui était restée en mémoire.

Legolas sortit tranquillement son arc, et se mit à le nettoyer et examiner l'état de ses flèches. Elanor l'observa, et remarqua ses gestes méticuleux et appliqués. Il avait de longues mains, fines et pâles, qui jouaient sur la courbe du bois. La ligne de sa mâchoire était lisse et carré, et ses yeux étaient concentrés sur ce qu'il faisait, comme à l'accoutumée.

Elle ne se laissait jamais de le regarder. L'elfe avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, comme tous ceux de sa race. Mais il avait aussi un côté étrange, et parfois il différait tellement de ses semblables qu'elle le trouvait intriguant. Elanor se demanda si tous les elfes de la forêt noire étaient comme lui, ou s'il était le seul.

Elle se rappela de sa dispute avec Boromir, et songea qu'un elfe de Fondcombe n'aurait jamais réagi aussi violemment. Legolas semblait plus sauvage, moins sage et pondéré. Il agissait toujours selon ses instincts, et assurait les arrières de la communauté sans poser de questions.

C'est peut-être cela qu'elle aimait le plus chez l'elfe.

Ca et son regard.

L'observant alors qu'il effilait ses flèches, Elanor se dit qu'elle devait peut-être se trouver aussi une occupation avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle le fixait. Elle déroula une couverture sous elle, puis tira son épée de son fourreau et l'examina.

La lame n'était pas sale, car elle n'avait encore jamais servie contre des ennemis. De fines inscriptions en langage elfique étaient gravées dans le métal, mais elle n'avait jamais su les lire. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Legolas, sachant qu'il pourrait les lui traduire. Elle aurait aimé lui demander, mais elle était trop embarrassée pour oser aller vers lui.

Peut-être le ferait-elle.

Plus tard.

Frodon se pencha soudainement vers elle, et parut très intéressé par son épée.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de déchiffrer les inscriptions.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas lire l'elfique, répondit Elanor.

Frodon parut un peu déçu, et ils ne remarquèrent pas que Legolas avait arrêté de nettoyer ses armes et qu'il s'était tourné vers eux.

- Ceci semble dire « je fus forgée » mais je n'arrive pas à lire le reste, dit Frodon en fronçant les sourcils. Les caractères sont différents de ceux que je connais. C'est bizarre, on dirait pourtant du Sindarin.

- Par Melian, la Maiar je fus forgé. Dans le royaume de Doriath, pour Luthien, fille du roi Thingol.

Elanor sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque, et vit que Legolas s'était approché derrière eux.

- Oh vraiment ? Et que veut dire la suite ? demanda Frodon.

- Dans les mains de ceux de son sang je demeure et protecteur de la lumière d'Aman je suis, continua Legolas. Voilà ce que ça dit.

Un léger frisson parcourut les épaules d'Elanor. Legolas quitta des yeux l'épée, et la regarda au même moment où elle se retournait pour croiser son regard.

- Vous avez une épée d'exception, lui dit Legolas.

Elanor ne répondit pas, et tenta de ne pas se perdre dans l'océan de ses yeux bleus.

- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Frodon. Cette épée aurait donc appartenu à Luthien ?

Le regard de l'elfe était pénétrant qu'Elanor eut l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens, et elle ne put articuler un seul mot. Aragorn et Boromir revinrent à cet instant et jetèrent le bois au centre du campement, coupant court à leur échange silencieux. En un clin d'œil, Legolas retourna à sa place et à ses occupations.

Frodon s'enthousiasma pour son épée, et lui posa de multiples questions. Gandalf alluma le feu, et Sam prépara le diner. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à manger à par un bouillon de légume. Ils mangèrent néanmoins silencieusement, écoutant le vent siffler sur les hauteurs de la montagne. Mais bientôt des feulements et des gémissements inhabituels retentirent dans la nuit.

Aragorn bondit sur ses pieds.

- Des wargs du Mordor ! Les loups sont passés à l'Ouest, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ils sont sur nos traces, déclara Gandalf.

- Doit-on attendre l'aube ? Nous devrions partir, dit Boromir préoccupé.

- Ils sont encore loin de notre position, la montagne est vaste. Reposons-nous encore quelques heures, ordonna Gandalf.

Heureusement, ils avaient montés le camp en haut d'une colline entourée de bosquets, et Gandalf espérait que cela suffirait à les cacher pendant la nuit. La communauté s'endormit, pour ceux qui réussirent à trouver le sommeil, sous la bonne garde de Legolas. Elanor ne tarda pas à somnoler, puis s'endormit.

Des feulements la réveillaient de temps à autre, et elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de plus en plus forts. La peur et l'inquiétude l'empêchèrent de dormir tranquillement. Au bout de quelques heures, elle sentit une présence à quelques mètres d'elle qui la réveilla en sursaut.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit que les autres dormaient profondément. Elle s'attendit à voir Legolas penché sur elle, mais à la place elle ne vit rien. Un grognement menaçant retentit hors du campement, et cela ressemblait fortement au bruit d'une bête.

Elle se redressa brusquement et au moment même Legolas apparut dans son champ de vision, l'arc à la main.

- Debout !

La voix de l'elfe claqua comme un fouet, et réveilla ses compagnons en sursaut.

Un loup apparut alors, énorme et monstrueux, en haut d'un rocher qui les surplombait. Elanor resta immobile, pétrifiée par cette vision.

Gandalf se leva et brandit son bâton en direction de la bête.

- Ecoutes moi, chien de Sauron ! cria-t-il menaçant. Gandalf est ici ! Fuis, si tu tiens à ta puante peau ! Si tu pénètres dans ce cercle, je te dessèche de la queue au museau !

Le loup gronda, et bondit sur le magicien en guise de réponse. Elanor entendit à cet instant précis un claquement sec, et la flèche de Legolas s'encastra dans la gorge du loup. La créature poussa un hurlement effroyable et tomba aux pieds de Gandalf.

Le reste de la communauté se réveilla en sursaut, et les hobbits se levèrent, paniqués.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Merry.

- On est attaqué ! Debout ! répondit Legolas.

Elanor sentit soudain que quelque chose l'observait dans les fourrés, à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se retourna lentement, et vit d'abord deux grands yeux jaunes, puis un loup immense au pelage gris sortit de la pénombre de la nuit. Le loup la fixait et avança doucement dans sa direction. Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gueule, et avec horreur elle vit d'énormes crocs acérés, prêt à la broyer.

Elanor se redressa, et posa la main sur son épée par reflexe. En entendant le son clair et métallique de la lame glisser hors du fourreau, le loup se jeta alors sur elle, et poussa un énorme rugissement. Elanor eut à peine le temps de brandir son épée, et laissa échapper un hurlement qui glaça le sang de ses compagnons.

Le warg ouvrit la gueule, prêt à retomber sur sa gorge, mais elle dressa son épée comme rempart entre eux. Le loup s'empala sur sa lame et poussa un hurlement déchirant, avant de tomber sur elle. Elanor resta quelques secondes immobile, sous le choc, écrasée par le poids du loup.

La puanteur qu'il dégageait était insupportable. C'était une odeur qui lui rappelait fortement celle des orques.

Avec une force surhumaine, elle fit alors rouler son cadavre sur le côté, et se dégagea rapidement du loup.

- Elanor !

Legolas accourut à ses côtés, et regarda le sang noir sur ses mains avec stupeur.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, ça va.

Elanor tira son épée du ventre du loup et grimaça.

- Vite ! Du combustible sur le feu ! s'exclama Gandalf. Dégainez vos épées et tenez-vous dos à dos jeunes hobbits !

Lui et Aragorn jetèrent d'autres braises sur le feu, tandis que les autres se rassemblaient au centre, l'arme au poing. Legolas la prit par le bras et la guida au centre du cercle, la dissimulant derrière lui et Boromir.

Les loups grondaient autour d'eux, et s'approchèrent lentement. Legolas décocha quelques flèches qui tuèrent les loups s'approchant d'un peu trop près. Lorsqu'ils furent trop nombreux, Gandalf se mit à parler dans une langue étrange, et à l'aide de son bâton il embrasa une branche qu'il agita sous le nez des loups. Mais cela n'impressionna pas suffisamment les loups de Sauron, et ils se jetèrent sur eux.

Aragorn trancha la gorge d'un permier warg, et Gimli enfonça sa hache dans un autre. Legolas tirait flèche après flèche, tuant chaque loup qui s'approchait de leur position. Elanor tenait son épée à la main, prête à l'abattre sur la tête d'un loup, mais Boromir et Legolas faisaient barrage et veillait à ce qu'aucun loup ne dépasse la limite.

Gandalf jeta alors la branche enflammé dans les fourrés. Ses paroles magiques enflammèrent les arbustes l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le feu les entoure complétement dans une explosion de lumière. Les loups s'enfuirent alors, paniqués, et lentement le feu s'éteignit.

La meute avait disparu, et tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

Elanor ne sut combien il y avait de carcasses de loups sur le sol, mais il y en avait beaucoup. Et elle était certaine qu'il y en avait davantage encore dans la plaine qui les attendait.

- Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Les warg vont se cacher un temps, mais ils reviendront vite nous pourchasser.

- Plus vite nous serons à la Moria, mieux se sera, dit Gimli.

- En effet, maître nain. Il nous faut atteindre les portes de la Moria avant le coucher du soleil, déclara Gandalf soucieux. Sinon, je crains que nous ne puissions jamais atteindre l'Est. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques lieux de la porte, à présent nous devons faire preuve d'endurance, mes amis. En route.

La communauté se prépara et ils quittèrent rapidement le campement, sans prendre de petit-déjeuner.

Les hobits ne se plaignirent pas, et suivirent le reste du groupe à une allure plus rapide que la veille. La détermination et l'instinct de survie avaient vite remplacés la fatigue et à la souffrance, et lorsque midi fut passé ils ne s'accordèrent qu'une brève pause avant de reprendre la route.

En milieu de journée, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'embouche d'un fleuve desséché, le Sirannon, qui coulait autrefois à flot dans les gorges de la montagne jusqu'à la porte cachée de la Moria. Ils suivirent donc le fleuve vers le Sud, en passant par un chemin inégal et sinueux tracé à travers la rocaille. Puis le chemin prit un tournant brusque vers l'Est, et Gandalf leur annonça qu'ils étaient à quelques milles de la porte.

Enthousiastes, la communauté se mit à marcher avec encore plus d'ardeur, luttant contre la fatigue et la faim. Le soleil commençait cependant à se coucher, et ils gravirent la montagne, là où se trouvait autrefois une ancienne grande route et des escaliers menant au royaume des nains. Gimli était en tête du cortège, gravissant les marches deux à deux quand il le pouvait, empressé d'arriver au sommet.

Elanor suivait les autres avec Frodon. Elle avait retrouvée quelques couleurs depuis la veille, mais était toujours fatiguée par sa courte nuit. Malgré tout, elle tenait le rythme et avançait aussi vite que ses compagnons.

- Frodon ! appela Gandalf. Veuillez soutenir un vieil homme.

Frodon qui marchait avec Elanor, accourut aux côtés du magicien qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres devant.

- Comment va votre épaule ? s'enquit Gandalf.

- Bien mieux qu'avant.

- Et… l'anneau ?

Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent de marcher, et Elanor les rattrapa. Elle se sentit soudain embarrassée d'écouter leur conversation, et hésita à avancer. Elle ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de tendre l'oreiller.

- Vous sentez son pouvoir grandir, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai senti aussi. Vous devez être prudent, le mal viendra à vous de l'extérieur de la communauté, mais aussi de l'intérieur.

Boromir la dépassa à ce moment, et Gandalf et Frodon le regardèrent passer devant eux avec méfiance.

- En qui dois-je avoir confiance ? demanda Frodon.

- En personne, répondit Gandalf.

Ils se remirent en marche, et Elanor resta derrière eux, méditant les paroles du magicien.

Il est vrai. Frodon ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Pas même à elle, songea-t-elle tristement.

Ils atteignirent le sommet des marches quelques minutes plus tard, et Gimli s'arrêta, admiratif.

- Les murs de la Moria, souffla-t-il.

Un lac sombre dormait au pied de la roche, vestige de l'ancien Sirannon. Devant eux, se dressait un mur de roche raide et infranchissable. Elanor regarda le mur de long en large, mais ne vit aucun signe d'une porte.

- Il nous faut contourner le lac pour les atteindre, dit Gandalf.

Sous la nuit étoilée, ils traversèrent alors la roche escarpée pour atteindre l'autre rive.

Ils arrivèrent devant les murs une heure plus tard. Gandalf se mit à chercher l'endroit exact où était la porte mais aucune fissure ne la lui indiqua.

- Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes, expliqua Gimli en tapotant la roche avec sa hache.

- Oui Gimli ! s'exclama Gandalf. Et leur propre maître ne peut les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas, railla doucement Legolas.

Gimli s'immobilisa, se sentant insulté. Mais il ne répondit pas et se contenta de grogner avant de reprendre la marche. Elanor glissa plusieurs fois sur les galets visqueux, et faillit tomber dans l'eau croupie, lorsqu'enfin Gandalf s'arrêta à son plus grand soulagement.

- Regardez ! Voici les portes de la Moria, s'exclama Gandalf.

La lune se leva dans le ciel, et le mur se mit à briller, révélant des lignes blanches imperceptibles.

Ces lignes prirent peu à peu la forme de motifs, et de figures géométriques. Lorsque la porte apparut dans son entier, elle représentait une arche soutenue par deux colonnes, dans lequel se dessinaient deux arbres portant chacun un croissant de lune, et en son milieu une étoile. Plus haut se trouvait une enclume et un marteau, surmontés d'une couronne avec sept étoiles. Des inscriptions dans un langage ancien étaient gravées dans l'arc de cercle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Elanor.

- Ce sont les emblèmes de Durin ! s'exclama Gimli.

- Et l'Arbre des Hauts Elfes, renchérit Legolas.

- Et l'étoile de Fëanor, un des elfes premiers-nés, dit Gandalf.

Le nain et l'elfe regardèrent la porte avec admiration.

- Ce sont les elfes qui ont forgés cette porte, dit Gandalf. Il fut un temps où l'amitié entre les elfes et les nains existaient encore.

- Le déclin de cette amitié ne fut pas du fait des nains, ronchonna Gimli.

- Et je n'ai pas entendu dire que c'était la faute des Elfes, rétorqua Legolas.

Tous les deux se lancèrent des regards assassins.

- Hum, comme toujours les elfes sont de mauvaise foi. Voilà un défaut qui dénote avec le reste ! lança Gimli.

- Les nains n'ont pas ma sympathie, répliqua Legolas d'un air hautain. Je n'ai jamais eu de considération pour les êtres avares et grossiers.

Gandalf les regarda, exaspéré et Elanor les observa avec stupeur et consternation. Elle trouvait leur attitude puérile dans ces circonstances. Ils avaient mieux à faire ! Les serviteurs de l'anneau étaient à leur trousse pour les éliminer, et ils trouvaient encore le moyen de se disputer. Même Legolas, qui pourtant elle avait appris à apprécier, redescendait dans son estime.

- Arrêtez donc de vous comporter comme des enfants, les sermonna-t-elle, devançant Gandalf. Nous avons tous un ennemi commun ! Et nous avons d'autres loups à fouetter que d'encenser de vieilles querelles stupides que vous a appris votre famille. Elles datent de quoi ? Cinq milles ans ? En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? Etiez-vous au moins nés lorsque cela s'est passé ?

Elle regarda tour à tour Legolas et Gimli, qui la fixaient, interloqués. Gimli marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe, puis se mit à rougir sous le regard d'Elanor. Elle se tourna alors vers Legolas, qui baissa les yeux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Elanor, les nerfs à vif, s'éloigna alors et s'assit seule sur un rocher, imitant Aragorn et Boromir qui s'étaient éloignés. Gandalf la suivit des yeux.

- Elanor marque un point. Peu importe qui a commencé, moi j'ai entendu dire des deux. Mais je ne porterais pas de jugement. J'ai besoin de votre aide à tous les deux, et ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour la communauté si vous êtes amis.

Sur ces derniers mots, il leur tourna le dos et s'occupa à déchiffrer les mots inscrits sur la porte. Legolas et Gimli se regardèrent en chien de faïence, puis se tournèrent le dos.

- Que dit le texte ? demanda Frodon à Gandalf.

- Ces mots sont écrits dans l'ancien elfique du premier âge. Elles disent : _Les portes de Durin, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez._

- Que signifie _parlez ami et entrez_ ? demanda Merry.

- C'est simple, si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et vous entrez, répondit Gandalf.

Gandalf posa alors son bâton sur l'étoile aux multiples branches, et parla haut et fort dans une langue inconnue : _« Annon edhellen edro hi commen ! »_

Rien ne se passa. Gandalf retira son bâton, déçu. Il se dressa alors devant la porte et écarta les bras.

_- Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen ! _s'écria t-il.

Mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Le silence tomba, et tout le monde soupira.

- Rien ne se passe, commenta Pippin.

Commençant à s'agiter, Gandalf se mit contre la porte et essaya de la pousser avec ses bras. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

- Autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des elfes, des hommes, et des orques, dit Gandalf.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, alors ? demanda Pipin sans se démonter alors que Gandalf fronçait les sourcils.

- Cognez sur la porte avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque ! Et si cela ne les fracasses pas, et qu'on ne me libera pas de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essayerais de trouver la formule !

Pipin se tut. Gandalf retourna à ses incantations et les autres le laissèrent, comprenant que cela prendrait plus de temps que prévu.

Legolas s'approcha doucement d'Elanor, qui écoutait distraitement la conversation entre Gandalf et les hobbits. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il entra dans son champ de vision.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit Legolas.

Elanor le regarda avec surprise. Elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui fasse des reproches pour lui avoir mal parlé.

- Vous aviez raison tout à l'heure, mon attitude à l'égard de Gimli est pitoyable. Je m'en excuse, lui dit Legolas en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

Son attitude toucha Elanor.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses, lui répondit-elle.

Elle désigna Gimli, et Legolas suivit son regard. Il hésita un moment puis acquiesça.

- Il est vrai. Néanmoins je vous ai contrariée. Et pour cela je suis désolé.

Elanor le dévisagea, et sentit ses joues s'enflammer malgré elle. Elle tapota la pierre à côté d'elle pour se redonner contenance, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Legolas accepta, et sa présence à côté d'elle n'arrangea pas les choses, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prédit.

- Pensez-vous que nous arriverons à entrer dans ces mines à temps ? demanda Elanor, soucieuse.

- Espérons-le. Les chiens de Sauron sont encore loin, et il nous reste un peu de temps, répondit-il. Gandalf trouvera la solution.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, déclara Elanor en regardant autour d'elle.

- Je peux aisément vous comprendre. Les mines ne sont pas un endroit que moi-même j'affectionne.

Elanor et Legolas restèrent silencieux. Elle vit Aragorn se diriger vers Sam et le poney.

- Je suis désolé Sam, mais les mines ne sont pas fait pour les poneys. Même pour ceux qui sont aussi courageux que Bill.

- Mais les loups sont à nos trousses ! s'exclama Sam.

- Il saura trouver son chemin, dit Aragorn en posant une main sur la tête du poney. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

A regret, Sam déchargea les paquets sur le dos du poney, et chacun se répartit la charge des provisions. Puis Aragorn fit partir le poney, et Sam le regarda s'éloigner les larmes aux yeux.

Merry et Pippin s'approchèrent du bord de l'eau, et se mirent à faire un concours de ricochet pour passer le temps. Elanor les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle crut voir un instant des remous sur l'eau au fond du lac. Elle allait se lever pour les arrêter, lorsqu'Aragorn se saisit bientôt du poignet de Pippin.

- Arrêtez avec ces pierres, lui conseilla-t-il fermement.

Gandalf jeta alors son bâton, énervé de ne pas trouver la solution. Frodon assit à côté de lui, leva les yeux et récita l'incantation.

_- Parlez ami et entrez._ C'est une énigme ! s'exclama Frodon. Comment dit-on ami ?

Gandalf le regarda songeusement.

- Mellon.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un raclement sinistre.

La communauté se leva, stupéfaite. Les hobbits laissèrent éclater leur joie, et tous s'avancèrent vers l'entrée.

Mais à cet instant, quelque chose se produit, et alors que Gandalf franchit la porte, Frodon s'écria et tomba à terre. Tous se retournèrent, et virent qu'une tentacule visqueuse et grise avait jaillit hors du lac et avait agrippé le pied de Frodon. Sam se précipita à côté du hobbit et taillada la tentacule qui finit par lâcher Frodon.

Elanor courut aider Sam à ramener Frodon près de la berge, mais à cet instant une vingtaine de tentacules sortirent de l'eau et les attaquèrent.

L'une d'elle éjecta Sam au loin, tandis qu'une autre s'emparait à nouveau de Frodon et le soulevait dans les airs.

Elanor dégaina son épée, et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de tailler les tentacules tandis qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Boromir se précipitaient à son aide. Les flèches de Legolas volèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'abattant sur les bras visqueux de la créature. Aragorn et Boromir tranchaient les bras de la bête, bien plus vite qu'elle.

Elanor sentit soudain quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son mollet et baissa des yeux. Elle eut juste le temps de voir la tentacule du monstre, avant que celle-ci ne la tire violemment par terre.

Elanor bascula et fut trainée sur plusieurs mètres. La peur au ventre, elle comprit que le monstre allait l'entrainer dans l'eau et essayer de la noyer. Elle prit donc une grande bouffée d'air.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le lac, Elanor n'entendit plus aucun son, ni les voix de ses amis qui criaient son nom. Elle se débattit, son épée fermement callée dans sa main, et tenta de trancher la tentacule qui la retenait, mais elle n'y voyait rien. Ses oreilles se bouchèrent, et l'eau était si sale et croupie qu'elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un abysse noir sous elle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle commença à manquer d'air, et se dit qu'elle devait sortir de là si elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voyait cependant aucune échappatoire.

Son épée se mit alors à luire faiblement puis à briller, éclairant son visage et l'eau vaseuse autour d'elle. Fascinée, Elanor arrêta de se débatte et observa son épée.

Elle vit en dessous d'elle une sorte de poulpe géant, un kraken reconnut-elle, comme ceux qui étaient décrits dans les légendes. Elle brandit alors son épée, et d'un coup sec trancha la tentacule.

Libérée, elle nagea avec force jusqu'à la surface, et réapparut au milieu du lac. Aragorn la vit et se précipita vers elle. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à sortir de l'eau. Mais au même moment le kraken sortit du lac, et les attaqua à nouveau.

- Dans les mines ! Vite ! s'écria Gandalf.

La communauté se replia dans les mines, et Aragorn et Elanor coururent sur leurs talons pour atteindre les portes.

Ils passèrent de justesse derrière Gandalf. Le kraken tendit alors ses tentacules contre le mur et fracassa les portes qui s'écroulèrent avec une partie du plafond, condamnant la sortie.

Ce fut alors le noir complet, et le silence tomba, seulement perturbé par leur respiration haletante.


End file.
